Once More
by C.O.Y.L
Summary: Finn the human boy has died. In his place, is Finn the man. He has caused grief and pain during his four year absence. But what he has caused, is nothing compared to what he will do. Chapter 6 up.
1. Alive

**Once more**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Yo. I'm new in this part of so I'll make this quick. This is the story of Finn the boy, or rather Finn the man. About my other fic, I'll try updating it within this week if not, then next week. I'm having really bad writers block with that story, and I think writing something different will help me with this writers block. I also need to explain that my computer had two viruses and that is the cause of my writers block. Having not written anything the past four weeks, I really need to jog my brain.**

**XxX**

Four years had passed since the incident, four painfully long years of grief. Jake the dog had taken to going to the gravesite everyday for the past four years. Having been there when it happened, he couldn't help but feel responsible. Everyday he wished that he could turn back time and react faster, but he knew that even if he was in a world filled with magic, nothing could ever change history. He was standing in front of the gravesite of the one he was mourning; beside him was his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn. And beside her was Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the vampire queen. Lady had her arms around Jake, she was whispering something that only he could here.

"I know lady. It's just that I really want him back, it should have been me." He pouted and turned his attention back to the gravestone. Lady let go of Jake and sighed, she could understand his grief, but it would make him feel better if he knew there was nothing he could have done in that situation. The next to speak up was Marceline. Marceline had taken the news rather harshly; she had actually saddened and gotten enraged at the news, she couldn't believe that he died at such a young and tender age. She always thought that he would live old enough that he would start a family with someone, he would be playing songs with her even at the age of thirty, and that he would just grow old and die. She never expected that he would die just like that. She was more annoyed at the fact that a simple human could make her feel like that, could make her feel grief and pain of losing someone close to you. She always enjoyed his presence with her, he gave her what she had lost all those years ago, he gave her back a little bit of her humanity. Even for a brief moment in her immortal life, she just couldn't believe that the weenie was dead.

"Four years is long enough for grieving, I mean for an immortal like me. But" She paused as she adjusted her umbrella to cover her face from everyone around her.

"I still miss him." She admitted with a sigh. The princess next to her could feel for Marceline, she had taken the news just as harsh as she did. The first time she heard the news she thought it was a sick joke made by him and Jake. But when she approached Jake the morning the news came, she found out the truth. That it wasn't a sick joke, that it was actually the truth. She had locked herself in her room for four days, she didn't eat or sleep, she just sat in a corner and cried. She couldn't believe that he was dead. Finally, on the fifth day, a note slipped under her door. It was an invitation to the funeral. Her heart sank, but she finally sucked it up and went to the funeral. There, she saw almost the whole population of Ooo had come, from Marceline the vampire, to Dr. Princess, Flame princess and Flambo, Lumpy Space Princess, Billy the hero previous of Finn, and oddly enough, the ice king. When she approached the coffin though, there was no body, instead, inside was his sword. The blood red sword from his father, the sword made of demon's blood. She cried as she looked at the coffin, she had really wanted to see his face. But Jake had explained that he never found the body, though he searched for it for five days. Jake finally gave up on the sixth day, thinking, though he didn't want to think like that, that the body was eaten by wolves. That was one of the rare days where she wore black. Where she hid her pink hair from everyone, where she had lost her regal air and just cried. After the funeral was over she headed home and immediately locked herself in her lab. She spent the next three days working on a potion to find the missing body of the boy, but when she threw in a piece of his hair, hair that she got from inside his hat. It exploded in smoke, and after that incident, she found that she had stopped aging. She only noticed this on the third year however. Her scientific curiosity took over and she wanted to know when she would start aging again. So far, she hasn't.

"I know Marceline. We all miss him. We just didn't expect that this would happen." She looked to the gravestone. The gravestone that read:

"_**Here lies Finn, the greatest hero in all of Ooo."**_It started raining, and Princess Bubblegum had opened her own umbrella, as to keep her sugary hair and body from melting. Jake and lady Rainicorn didn't mind the rain. They just wanted to mourn over the death of their friend.

"Well, I have to go. If I stay up this late in the mourning, I'll wake up too late in the night." Marceline said as she turned around and started floating away. But out the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching them, sword drawn. She looked straight at the approaching figure and saw that it was the figure of a man; he was holding a regular sword, a silver sword that had a blue handle. He also had a shovel behind his back and was wearing a hooded poncho, and inside the poncho the man was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt, though the sleeves were folded all the way to his elbow. He was wearing some blue jeans and wore black shoes, though she didn't see his face because it was covered by the hood. The man gradually began picking up speed, and soon blew into a full on sprint. Jumping over the mourning trio, he landed on the tombstone, his back turned toward them. Marceline had floated back down and glared at the man's back, she had a feeling that they'll need her help. Jake started growling as soon as he landed on the gravestone while PB had jumped in surprise but recovered soon enough to say.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to trample and stand on top of our hero's tombstone. We don't care who you are, but do not mock him." She explained in a sickeningly sweet tone. The man had relaxed his arm, so his sword was only on the level of his hips.

"I heard of the sword." Was his only answer, Jake's eyebrows furrowed.

"So? You want it or something?" He asked. Marceline face palmed at his question.

"No, he's here to give us all spaghetti." Marceline answered sarcastically. Jake smiled.

"Really? Then I'll have mine with extra cheese!" Jake answered excitedly, this time everyone face palmed. Lady had moved closer to Jake and whispered in his ear, Jake blushed a bright red, and turned to Marceline.

"Real funny Marceline. Real funny." He laughed sarcastically. Marceline and PB couldn't help but smile at him. But they quickly shook off their smiles as they looked at the strange man, who had faced them, but was still standing on the tombstone.

"Need the sword. Please don't get in my way." The figure said as he sheathed the sword on his back, indicating that he had a hidden sword sheath inside his poncho.

"Or else what?" Marceline asked defiantly, her face morphing to something scarier. Jake was taking a fighting stance while PB was enveloped by Lady Rainicorn, who was also bearing a hostile face. The man sighed, but didn't care as he grabbed the shovel from his back and started digging.

"Hey!" Jake shouted as he launched himself at the man, his fists growing to the size of a water melon. The man dropped his shovel and ducked under the huge hand, Jake's hand brushed right past his face. He then jumped in the air away from Jake, his poncho blowing from the increasing wind speed. Marceline had taken to the sky and chased after the backing figure.

"Vampire kick!" She shouted as she launched her out stretched leg toward the man. The man twisted his body and dodged the leg by just an inch. Marceline growled and faced the man again; he had landed on another tombstone. Jake growled and let out a "Rarrgh!" as he increased his mass to twice the size of the trees in the graveyard. He tried grabbing the man but the man squeezed through the gap of his hand and he started running up Jake's arm.

"Hey! Get, off!" He shouted as he slapped his shoulders where the man was currently running around. The man had to dodge as Lady decided to join in. She charged straight at him with her horn, but he dodged, and Lady had just impaled Jake's horn.

"Ow! Lady!" He whimpered as he massaged the spot where he was impaled in. Lady had started to apologize as she hugged Jake.

"Enough, no use. Just let me have the sword." The man said in a monotone voice. He dodged as Marceline attempted to tackle him. He landed but found that a sword was now on his neck. He sighed and relaxed, he turned his head to see his captor, and saw that PB was the one holding the sword with her right hand, her left still holding her umbrella. Her eyes were full of anger, and a little sympathy. He bowed his head and waited for whatever she was going to say.

"Great job PB! You caught'em!" Jake shouted in happiness as he shrunk back down to her regular sized. Lady was still wrapped around Jake still saying sorry in Korean.

"Great job Bonni, didn't think you had it in ya." Marceline praised. PB just smiled, but her smile suddenly turned into a frown as she looked at the captured man. She motioned for Lady, and after saying sorry for the 50th time to Jake, she moved beside PB.

"Call for an escort." She ordered. Lady nodded and took off towards the candy kingdom.

"So, who are you and why do you want Finn's sword?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't want it, I need it." He explained. Marceline and Jake had approached the man and looked closely at him.

"Sorry, but only Finn can hold that sword, well, not necessarily only HIM. Anyone can, even ice king, though he can just make a sword made of ice, ooh! And also make them fall from the sky." Jake muttered about how awesome ice powers would be. Until Marceline elbowed him that's when he stopped.

"Well, my point is. Only Finn is good enough for that sword! And he's been dead for four years!" The last part he growled. Marceline approached the cloaked man and made a move to remove the hood covering his face. The man twisted his face as her hand approached his hood. Marceline sneered at his defiance, she began reaching for his hood in rapid successions, but each time her hand came close he would twist his head, thought he was still careful not to stab his neck on the sword, so she couldn't remove it.

"Graa! Stay still!" She shouted as she made one final move for his hood. She smiled as she finally got a hold of it.

"Now, let's see who's under this hood." She smiled coyly as she pulled the hood back. As soon as the hood was down, a flash of lightning struck near them, illuminating the entire area. Who they saw however, was the last person they expected.

_**Flashback when Jake last saw Finn…**_

"_Come on Jake, mah bones are tellin' me someone's in trouble!" A fourteen year old Finn shouted for his adoptive brother, who was currently playing with Beemo, their game console._

"_Come on man, since when did your bones tell you about someone being in danger?" Jake asked as he groaned, his character died and now he was all out of lives._

"_Oh come on B-mo! I had like three lives left!" Jake whined. Beemo on the other hand just "hmphed" and walked away. Beemo was one of those consoles that don't take kindly to being complained too about her games._

"_Oh come on Beemo! I was only kidding!" Jake tried to apologize, but Beemo had already left the room._

"_Well, seeing as you have nothin' else too do, wanna see if mah bones are right?" Finn asked as he front flipped towards the door. Jake shook off his guilt and ran towards Finn, who had already opened the door._

"_The last time your bones told you something, they said that you should jump in a lake full of table-leeches." Jake explained, remembering the time when Finn jumped into a lake, then came out full of leeches that were square. They had real trouble getting them off, but they managed in time, just when Finn was about to pass out. Finn and Jake walked out the door and closed it behind them, they started walking to the grass land._

"_Whateve's man, it just means that my bones have a habit of finding trouble." Finn shrugged as he jumped over a snail. Finn turned around and saw that the snail was waving at him, so he waved back._

"_Whoa dude. Check that out!" Jake stopped walking and pointed towards the apple forest where Tree Trunks lived. Finn immediately saw two giant gumball machines, the gumball guardians, as Finn likes to call them, were stomping on what looked like pixies. Finn began running towards them, while Jake tailing behind._

"_Aw, dude! It's the forest pixies! You know, the ones that hate you for being in there territory." Jake groaned. He was not in the mood to save someone that wouldn't appreciate it._

"_Well, me too, but I'm bond by my hero's code!" Finn shouted the last part as he jumped on the foot of one of the guardians. He began climbing up his leg all the way to his face. Jake had taken the liberty to gather the pixies and transfer them somewhere else, even after being hit and bit by them. Finn stopped in the middle of the guardians face._

"_Yo! Guardian! What are you doing destroying these pixies homes?" He shouted as he knocked on the glass face of the guardian, Finn was then grabbed by the guardians partner and was held in its hand, its grip as hard as steel, Finn unable to wriggle out of the giant hand._

"_We do not mean any harm to these pixies; we only came here to investigate a sudden change in the weather." The guardian in front of Finn explained._

"_Yeah? Then why were you stompin' on these pixies homes?" He retorted. Before the guardian could answer though, Jake had stretched all the way to guardians hand._

"_Hang on buddy!" He shouted as he squeezed through the guardians hand. As soon as he was inside the hand, Jake immediately began increasing his mass. Soon, the guardian was having trouble keeping his fist closed. He tried using his other hand to help the hand keeping Finn locked in, but this proved futile. We one sudden pop, Finn and Jake were free._

"_Haha! No one can keep me and Finn trapped for so long!" Jake laughed triumphantly._

"_We do not wish to trap you, we only wish to explain." One of the guardians explained. Finn looked at Jake, who nodded._

"_Alright, let's here what y'all have to say." Finn said as he sat down on jake, who turned into a couch. The guardians explained that they found the temperature here was dropping significantly in the last five days. Princess Bubblegum thought that it was a rare solar system event that only happened once every 150 years. She thought that Neptune, being so close to Earth and its moon, had altered the orbit of the moon. And that the gravity of the moon was affecting the weather patterns here by gathering clouds filled with water in this spot. Finn and Jake didn't really follow any of that, but as soon as the guardians finished explaining PB's theory, there faces darkened. the guardians knew different, they knew that this was no ordinary thing that happened annually. They knew something was coming, but they didn't want to tell Finn and Jake, however, Finn had picked up on this and pressed for information._

"_Yo! Guardians! What are you hiding?" Finn shouted as he jumped off the Jake couch, and landed in front of one guardian. Jake morphed back in his original shape and walked over next to the now standing Finn._

"_Hey man, what makes you so sure that their hiding something?" Jake whispered to Finn's ear. Finn just shrugged. The guardians looked at each other and nodded._

"_Finn the human, what we are going to tell you is of grave importance. We cannot reveal this to anyone else except for you." One of the guardians explained in a deep booming voice._

"_What about Jake?" Finn asked as he looked at Jake, who was looking straight up at the guardian._

"_We cannot reveal this, we are deeply sorry, but only you Finn the human, can possibly help us." The guardian said as he reached down and grabbed Finn, resulting in a loud scream by Finn._

"_Hey!" Jake tried reaching for Finn but he too was grabbed by the guardian. The guardian readied his hand behind his back. Finn saw this and immediately began squirming._

"_Not cool! This is so not cool! Let go of Jake!" He shouted/ordered as he kept squirming. Jake had trouble also, he found that no matter how big he got now, there was no stopping the guardian from throwing him across Ooo._

"_He will survive, but we cannot reveal this to him." He said with finality. After saying this, the guardian launched Jake in the air._

"_Jake!" Finn's voice cracked as he saw his brother thrown in the air._

"_Finn!" Jake reached out as he flew threw the air. After three seconds, Jake was nowhere to be seen and heard. The guardian set Finn down._

"_What the zip was that for!" Finn shouted as his face reddened with anger._

"_He will survive, but now for our problem. Finn the human, the land of Ooo, will be destroyed."_

_**End flashback…**_

"Finn!" All three people shouted as they saw who was under the hood. The blonde hair and blue eyes were a dead give away to who it was. It was the person who was supposed to be 6 feet below. PB dropped the sword she was holding and backed away, tears swelling in her eyes. Finn turned around and faced her; it was obvious he looked sad.

"Hey Jake, Bubblegum, Marceline." He said with a monotone voice. Jake immediately enveloped Finn in a bear hug.

"Hey? You've been dead for four years and all you can say is hey? Come on buddy! It's us! Your 'Friends'" Jake emphasized the word friends as he hugged Finn tighter. Marceline had flown closer to Finn, who was now awkwardly bent because of how hard Jake was squeezing him.

"Wow, it really is the weenie. And I thought I was immortal." She smiled as she punched Finn's arm playfully. Jake had let go of Finn and Finn was now standing on his two legs. Marceline went over and hugged him also, although it was brief and stiff. Finn hadn't reacted to this. The rain had stopped falling and PB had dropped her umbrella. She made her way around to face Finn. As she saw him, she felt her heart swell, he was still alive. She thought.

"Finn, i-is it really you?" She asked with tears swelling in her eyes. Finn faced her and nodded.

"Yes, it is me princess." He said monotone. PB enveloped him in a hug. This hug, unlike the other two, had more feeling.

"Finn, I can't believe it." PB said as she rubbed the back part of his head tenderly. If one would listen carefully, one could hear faint growling coming from Marceline's direction. But it soon died down as PB let go of Finn. PB raised her hand and waved at the approaching police marshmallows and carriage. Lady Rainicorn had

"Princess, you called for an escort?" One of the marshmallow officers said. One of the marshmallow officers turned at who they were gathering around on. He saw Finn, and his eyeballs jumped out there sockets.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Finn the human? You're alive!" He shouted and asked at the same time. Suddenly Finn was surrounded by the officers and regular police marshmallows. Asking questions on how he survived. Finn looked to the ground and sighed. He cleared his throat, making everyone hush up. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Bubblegum, I have to tell you, Jake and Marceline something. But we need to be in private." Finn said with a little feeling this time, PB cringed at him using just her name; it was like they weren't close anymore.

"Ok Finn, we will come to the castle and discuss things there." She said, her voice had a hint of concern, but she shook it off as she went inside the carriage. She held out a hand towards Finn, wanting him to ride in the carriage with her, but he turned it down and began walking towards the candy kingdom, which one could see just over the hill. Marceline moved inside the carriage and floated adjacent of PB. PB looked at her with a confused look.

"What? I don't feel like carrying my umbrella around. Besides, it's a one way trip with this carriage. Knowing myself, I'd probably get distracted by a red colored flower field." She explained. PB shrugged as she turned to Jake. But he was now walking along past Finn towards the candy kingdom. PB motioned for the driver to go. And soon enough, they started for the candy kingdom.

**XxX**

Marceline sighed as she looked at Finn talking to Jake as the carriage shook up and down. PB noticed this and smiled.

"You missed him didn't you?" PB teased as Marceline turned to her. Marceline smiled coyly at her.

"Of course I did. He was great be around with, and he tried helping us no matter how hard the problem was." Marceline explained. PB was about to say something but Marceline interrupted.

"I always thought he would grow up and looked scrawny and weak. Turn out I'm wrong." Marceline said as she looked at the muscular body of Finn. Not like body building type muscular, but like a regular, exercise seven times a week guy. He was all around muscular.

"True, he was lanky as a kid. But never mind his body, wonder where he's been the past four years." PB exclaimed as she joined Marceline at looking at Finn. Marceline thought for a moment but shrugged.

"Not across the ocean that's for sure. He'll probably tell us when we get to your castle." Marceline said.

"What gave you the idea that he wasn't across the ocean?" PB asked in curiosity at Marceline. Marceline raised an eye brow at PB.

"Didn't you know he had a huge fear of the ocean?" She asked as a smile crept to her face. PB looked flushed.

'_Wait, Marceline knows something about Finn that I don't?'_ PB thought as she looked at Marceline.

"He has a fear of the ocean?" PB asked Marceline. Marceline nodded as she looked at Finn, who had taken to ignoring Jake's ramblings.

"Yep, big time. When he was still 14 I occasionally flew him to the ocean. I flew over the ocean with him, he couldn't stop screaming! Man that was hilarious!" Marceline chuckled as she remembered how Finn hugged her desperately saying "Don't let go!" or "Get me out of here!" Then she decided to be mean and drop him, Finn screamed so hard it could be heard all the way to the ice kingdom. She did catch Finn as he was about to land in the ocean. But he made her promise never to do and speak of that event again. It took a little convincing, but she did eventually agree to it.

"What are you chuckling about?" PB asked with disdain as she looked at the slightly blushing and chuckling Marceline. Marceline again shrugged as she opened the carriage door and floated out, umbrella in her hand, Marceline closed the door behind her and floated next to Finn.

'_Finn, I wonder how you've grown?'_ She thought as the carriage moved past the giant gate of the candy kingdom.

**XxX**

**First of all, I love this series. It just tingles me whenever I watch it. Second of all, I still haven't watched the fourth season, but I' am placing fic this right after the episode "Goriad" This will be for slightly mature audiences, and I get most of my info from the wiki page of adventure time. But anyway, forgive me for any mistakes and wrong grammar. I promise that I will get better. Just need to brush off some rust. Reviews are always welcome, so is constructive criticism, but all them flamers that don't justify there reason for flaming, can go burn. R&R. C.O.Y.L out, peace!**

**P.S**

**The latest chapter of behind words is half way done. 6000 words so far. This part is only for the readers that enjoy my writing style and just read my fics. Thank you.**


	2. Returning

**Once more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Yo. Been a rough couple weeks, but I'm back. Just hope I still got it though. I'm keeping this short.**

**XxX**

A loud thud echoed through the halls of the now empty candy palace. A door closed behind a group that was given some privacy, this group was a very colorful group, a vampire, a magical dog, a rainicorn, a candy person; a pink one, and a human. They were currently in a large square room that had a large rectangular table that stretched from one side to the next. The human took a seat next to the candy woman, while the dog sat next to the rainicorn, talking about something inaudible to the people around them. The vampire floated just above the human and the candy woman. The candy woman; or Princess Bubblegum was the first to speak.

"So Finn, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked in a relaxed tone. The human turned to her and said.

"Bubblegum before that, I need to ask a question first." He said in a monotone voice that didn't have any feeling whatsoever. The vampire floated down until she was right in front of Finn. Finn turned to her, but did not say anything about how close she was to him.

"Yes?" He asked as she got closer to his face.

"Just checking something." She stated as she floated back from his face. Finn cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Has anything been weird happening lately here?" He asked, still having that monotone voice from earlier. The vampire was the first to answer the question.

"What? You mean besides you being alive and coming back here? Can't say there has." She said with a smirk as she took a seat next to Finn.

"Marceline, I think he's serious." Princess Bubblegum scolded as she moved closer to Finn. Marceline saw this and responded by moving closer to Finn too.

"Well, it seems he's always serious now. And I like messing with serious people, isn't that right, Bonnie?" She asked with a smirk as she looked over to Princess Bubblegum. Before PB could say anything however, Jake spoke up.

"Come on man, you've been gone for four years. Loosen up a bit!" He said as he approached the three people.

"I-I can't, not yet." Finn finally had feeling in his voice, but the feeling was pain and sorrow, this was instantly picked up on by everyone in the room. They all stared at Finn. Finn noticed this and regained his composure, and spoke again.

"Has anything been happening lately? Just answer the question." He asked again with the monotone voice he had earlier. PB sighed and answered.

"There have been numerous accounts of earthquakes lately and an unusual amount of rainfall too." She said in a serious voice. Finn stood up abruptly, making PB and Marceline jump in surprise.

"What's the matter Finn?" PB asked with concern. Marceline floated in front of Finn and looked at his face with concern.

"I'll explain why I'm still alive, but not now. Right now, I should be meeting with someone." He said as he moved over to the window. Jake stood in front of Finn, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Whoa man, we're you're friends. And we're supposed to look out for each other. But we can't look out for you if you disappear like that again. Please don't go, not yet." Jake said as he hugged his adoptive brother, not wanting him to go away like that again.

"Jake's right Finn, We're all your friends. We should at least be able to that for you, even though we failed the first time." PB said as he hugged Finn too. Lady Rainicorn said something in Korean that he didn't understand, but soon joined the group hug. Marceline made her way over and said.

"I don't do group hugs, but today, I'll make an exception." She said as she joined in the hug. Finn stood in the middle of it all, feeling their pain. He felt the one thing he had been feeling for the last four years get stronger, the feeling of guilt.

"Ok. You're right Jake; I should stay with you guys. At least for awhile." He sighed in defeat. After a few more seconds, they broke the hug. PB walked in front of Finn and held out her hand. Gesturing for him to take it.

"Come on Finn, we still have to tell everyone you're alive." She said. Finn took her hand and she made her way out of the room. They made their way through the hallway and out in front of the castle where PB shouted.

"FINN THE HUMAN HAS RETURNED!" Her voice sounded through out the candy kingdom.

**After sundown…..**

"Jake, please be quiet." Finn said as he was walking beside the mumbling Jake. Jake had been talking about how he had accidentally made Lady mad by talking to a candy woman about his mumbling.

"Sorry man, but I have to apologize to her." He whined as he jumped over a waving snail. Finn sighed and looked at him.

"Then go apologize, don't go saying stuff about doing something and then NOT doing it." He said. Jake was about to reply to him, but Finn was suddenly taken up in the air.

"Whoa! Finn!" Jake shouted as he tried grabbing for his leg. He missed it by near inches. Finn looked up and saw his captor and sighed.

"What do you want Marceline?" He asked. Marceline chuckled but continued to carry him across the grass plains.

"You didn't get scared? Aw, I thought I would at least get and eep from you." She said with a fake disappointed voice.

"I don't scare easily anymore and put me down; I've swallowed two bugs already." He said as he coughed up a fly which was stuck in his throat. Marceline started descending, and finally put Finn down by a stump. Marceline and Finn was in the forest next to the ice kingdom, and they were deep in it too. A hoot of an owl broke the silence, and Marceline spoke.

"Ok, what do you want Marceline?" He asked as he looked around to figure out where he was. Marceline put a hand on her hip and looked at Finn.

"I want to know what happened to you. What did you do for the last four years. Where you got your cloths, did you have a girlfriend. You know, I just want to talk to you." She said as she sat down on the stump. Finn just stared at her with a blank gaze.

"Why do you want to know about me? Last I checked, you couldn't careless about what we "mere mortals" do." He said with a monotone voice. Marceline flinched at his harsh words, but did not deny him. It was true that she once said she didn't care about what happened to him and what he did. But she never really meant it, she had just talked to her dad when he came over with his loud and obnoxious voice.

"Look Finn, I never meant any of that. I do care about you, it's just that. When you're immortal, you can't get too attached to people. And when they die, you'll spend a long time thinking about them." She explained to Finn. Who was looking at her intently. He had never once heard Marceline say anything like that, and it was a shocker for him. But he never showed an emotion other then a worried look.

"But. You're different. You made me look back at the wrong things that I've done, you made me feel like a regular human again. And I-I just want you be my friend." She continued. She felt tears coming, but didn't let them fall. She didn't like looking like that, looking weak and defenseless. She turned away from Finn. Finn carefully stood up and quietly made his way over to Marceline. Who didn't notice until he wrapped his arms around her. Surprised, she turned around and faced Finn. Only to see that his face was mere inches from hers. A light tint of pink was now appearing on her face.

"Marceline. I'm sorry, I never knew. I probably made you feel sad when I was reported dead. I'm so sorry, and I hope to make it up to you. When I get the chance, I'll make it up to you." He said as he tightened the hug, his chin resting on her shoulders. Marceline hesitated for awhile, but soon returned the embrace and let some tears fall. But she wiped them away so he could not see them. After what felt like an hour for them, but in truth it had been only five minutes, they broke the hug. Finn stared at Marceline's face, and so did she. They gazed into each other. Seeing their feeling, their emotions, and their heart. Marceline pushed Finn away and quickly flew up in the air. Finn stared at her retreating back and sighed as she disappeared from view. As he turned around, he heard her voice echo through the forest.

"If you ever tell anyone about what happened today. I'll KILL you!" Her voice echoed. Finn smiled, and continued onward toward his and Jake's house.

**XxX**

"_Come on Finn, it's not that hard." A voice rang out. The voice sounded like a woman who recently turned 18. A blonde haired boy looked over his shoulder and saw a girl just below the height of his shoulders approaching. This girl was wearing a purple short sleeved sweat shirt. She was also wearing jogging pants that was folded to just above her knees. She also had brown hair that reached down to her hips. The blonde short haired boy smiled and turned to face her._

"_Say's who Amy? It's hard enough without you teasing me." Finn explained as he moved closer to the woman. Amy let out a short laugh. Which sounded cute because of her pitch and voice._

"_Say's the other human besides you Finn. Let me give you a little tip, breath slowly and easily. Don't get too excited or it'll get messed up." She explained as she walked past Finn, who started following her._

"_Ok, ok, I'll do it your way." Finn said. He sat down on the grass ground, and began breathing. As he inhaled, his nose was suddenly attacked by a horrid stink. He opened his eyes immediately, and saw that the sky had darkened. He looked around and saw that the woman he was talking too had disappeared. He stood straight up, and started running forward._

"_Amy!" He shouted as he looked left to right. Lightning flashed in front of him. He suddenly went flying as thunder boomed with his flying backwards. He soared through the air for five seconds, before he landed and hit his head._

**XxX**

"AMY!" Finn shouted as he suddenly sat up from his bed. Jake had woken up from his shout and fell from his bed. Jake stood straight up and ran over to Finn to check out what was wrong.

"Whoa man! What's wrong!" He asked in a panic as he shacked Finn's numb body. Finn didn't respond, so Jake's shaking became more vigorous.

"Finn! Buddy! Wake up!" He shouted as he slapped Finn's face. Finn suddenly regained control of his body and looked around.

"Amy? Amy? Are you there?" He asked to somebody Jake didn't know. Jake let go of Finn and let him stand on the floor.

"Yo man. You're awake, and who's this Amy you're dreaming about?" Jake asked as he looked at his friend/brother with worry. Finn looked down and saw his half-brother and sighed. He got back in his bed and didn't answer Jake's question. Jake stared at Finn for a few minutes, before grabbing a chair and sat down next to Finn's bed. He watched him sleep the whole night.

**XxX**

Finn had decided to skip breakfast and get some air. He started walking toward a random direction.

"Man, why do I keep having that dream?" He asked himself. A sudden ruffling of leaves made him jump and draw his sword. After a few seconds of ruffling, a penguin stepped out of the bush.

"What the? What are you doing here little guy?" Finn asked as he sheathed his sword and walked over to the penguin.

"Wenk!" The penguin went as it moved closer to Finn. Finn reached out his hand and carried the penguin in his arms.

"Gunther! Gunther! Where are you?" A raspy old voice shouted from behind the bushes. The little penguin suddenly became restless, Finn had to let go as to not drop it. The penguin hid behind his leg and Finn drew his sword.

"Gunther come on! I'm sorry! Come back with me to the ice kingdom!" The voice grew stronger as it came closer. Finn readied his sword as a crown popped out of the bush and the face of the ice king popped out.

"Ice king?" Finn lowered his sword and squinted his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The ice king looked up and saw Finn's naked head, and immediately jumped.

"F-Finn? Is that you?" The ice king stepped out of the bush and approached Finn. The ice king was still wearing his regular clothing, except that he had grown his beard out more. It now reached the floor and was being dragged as the ice king made his way over to Finn.

"Well, I'll be a weewolves uncle. It is you!" He shouted in glee as he touched stroked his beard. Finn raised his sword and pointed it at the ice king.

"Don't try anything funny!" He warned the ice king. The ice king laughed at him.

"Please Finn, I gave up on being evil years ago. I'm now just a senile old man that has nothing to do except find and tease his penguins." He let out another hearty laugh. Finn lowered his sword as the ice king stopped laughing.

"Wenk!" The penguin from behind Finn's leg went as it came out of hiding. The ice king saw the little penguin, and suddenly carried and hugged it.

"There you are Gunther. Let's go back, I got a bowl of fish with your name on it." The ice king said as he started flying away. Gunther let out one last "Wenk!" as he disappeared from Finn's view.

"Weird." Finn said as he turned around and began walking. He didn't know where he was going. But he needed to take his mind off that dream he had, and that little run in with the ice king managed to do that for awhile. But he still needed to make his mind relax.

**XxX**

"Whoa, hadn't realized I was in the candy kingdom." Finn said to no one in particular as he looked around the cheery and colorful candy kingdom. He had spent two hours walking in a straight line. Though he doubted it went straight because he was now in the candy kingdom. Finn shrugged as he made his way towards the candy palace. The guards let him through without a hassle, and as he was walking through the hallway, he bumped into Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey Bubblegum." He said as he reached out a hand to help the princess on the floor. She promptly took it, and Finn pulled her into a standing position.

"Hey Finn. I was just on my way to my lab, you wanna come with me?" She asked with a certain sweetness. Finn nodded a yes. And they walked in the hallway that made it's way towards her lab.

"So, Finn." PB started as a marshmallow soldier walked past the two.

"Yeah?" Finn signaled for her to continue.

"How old are you?" She asked. She mentally face palmed herself.

'_Glob, I hate small talk!'_ She thought. Finn looked at her with a confused look, but smiled at her.

"I'm 19 years old. Just turned 19 a few weeks ago. I'm guessing your 22? 23 years old?" He answered her question while asking his own. Bubblegum turned towards him and looked in his eyes. She turned away and hid her face. Finn noticed this and instantly got worried.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" He asked in a worried tone. He got closer to her and touched her shoulder. Bubblegum tensed, but soon relaxed at his touch.

"I-I'm still 18 Finn." She said. Finn suddenly stopped walking, and looked at her in shock. Bubblegum turned towards Finn, her face downcast.

"H-how?" Was all he could mutter. Bubblegum looked up and stared at Finn before answering.

"Wh-when you "died." I wanted to find your body, so I could say goodbye and hug you one more time. I made a potion, but my equation's were wrong. Instead of me finding out where your body was. Or where you were. My aging stopped. I've been trying to find a way to stop this. To stop my non aging. But I still needed a part of your hair to finish the potion needed. But that never really mattered to me, I just wanted to hug you again. And if my non aging was punishment for the things that I left unsaid, then I vowed to stay non aging forever. Even if Lemongrab would take over the throne once he passed my age." She finished explaining as a tear dropped from her eyes. To her, this was the only way she could have coped with his death. To stay un-aging for him. Finn walked over to Bubblegum, and embraced her in a hug.

"Please don't cry, I don't want to see you cry. You have to stop this un-aging thing. Take a piece of my hair. And after you're cured. You can hug me anytime you want." He said as he stroked her back to comfort her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She exploded in tears, and returned Finn's embrace. They stayed like that for ten minutes. Until Bubblegum stopped crying, and she had let go of Finn. As she pulled away, she locked eyes with Finn. She blushed a shade that would shame her pink hair. Finn saw this and smiled. Bubblegum turned around and hid her face.

"T-thank you Finn. You saved me again. I will repay you someday." She said as she continued to her lab. She was followed closely by Finn. As they entered her lab, they were greeted by a small colorful rat. Bubblegum picked it up and placed it on her shoulder. Finn smiled as the rat looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Science. How are you doing?" Finn asked as he patted the small rat. The rat let out a squeak as Finn's hand retreated from his head. Bubblegum had led Finn in front of a small beaker with a light green liquid that was filled only halfway. Bubblegum had put Science down next to the beaker, and it started dragging around papers and test tubes filled with different liquids.

"Finn, this was a potion I had been working on before you left. It allows two people that drink this, feel each other's hearts. If one of us was ever in any trouble, the other would know instantly. I wanted me and you to drink and test it. But after I finished making the potion, you, died." She finished with a sigh. Finn looked at her with a shocked face. He did not know why she would do that, but it warmed his heart that she did that for him. But a question made its way into his mind.

"Wouldn't it have made more sense for me and Jake to take it?" He asked as he looked at the half full beaker. Bubblegum, not expecting was shocked at the sudden question. But she recomposed herself before answering.

"Ahem. The potion only works on people of the opposite gender. So having you and Jake drink it would have been a waste." She answered with a smile. Finn still had some questions though.

"Why you?" He asked suddenly. Bubblegum was suddenly taken aback at his question.

"E-excuse me?" She asked with hurt in her voice.

"I mean, no offense, you're not the most experienced fighter. I guess you could use the morrow, but then what would you have done when you got there? Most of the people I fight want to kill me, and if they get a hold of someone close to me, they wouldn't hesitate using them against me. You would have put yourself in danger, and you would have put your kingdom in danger. It would make more sense to make me and Marceline to test this untested potion too. Since it's untested, and might backfire when we drink it. You didn't have to test the potion yourself. Marceline has more experience in fighting. And she can take care of herself." He finished as he grabbed the beaker and swirled the green liquid around. Bubblegum was quiet. Deathly quiet. Everything he said made sense, but that wasn't what made her quiet. No it wasn't that, not by a long shot. It was the way Finn said that she would cause more trouble when she tried to help him. She looked down, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Finn had put down the beaker and looked at her, realization suddenly set in and Finn flushed red.

"Oh glob! I'm sorry! It's a bad habit I picked up. I'm so sorry PB! I didn't mean any of that!" He panicked as he raised his hands and approached her. Bubblegum heard him say "PB" and smiled. She hadn't heard him call her that in awhile. She held up her hand in a stop motion and smiled at him sweetly. She put down her hand when he calmed down. She breathed in, and spoke.

"It's alright Finn. Everything you just said, it all made sense. Its true I don't have experience when it comes too fighting. And Marceline would have been better to test it on. I would've just been burden when I tried to help you in battle. And Marceline would have no trouble helping you in battle. But Finn. I wanted to test this out on me and you because I care for you. If we would have exploded, or lost our hearts. I would have done so willingly for you." She finished as she looked into Finn's eyes.

"Whether the feeling is mutual though. You have to decide on that." She added as she grabbed the beaker and held it close. Finn did not hesitate. He did not think, he just grabbed the beaker, and slowly drank it down. After finishing the liquid, he put the beaker down on the table, and smiled at Bubblegum.

"Now do you have your answer?" He asked with a genuine smile. Bubblegum smiled and hugged Finn, who gladly returned it. The room went silent, and if one would listen close enough, one would hear a slow beat. The beat of two hearts, beating as one.

**XxX**

Finn and Jake are seen walking on the grass plains, each one holding a shovel and making their way to the graveyard. The sun had begun setting and the sky was a bright orange.

"I'm tellin' you man, a new kingdom popped out of nowhere when you came back. They're calling themselves "The gem kingdom." Or something. They like, made their castle by the lost cliffs!" Jake's voice was heard over a mile away as he tried convincing Finn of a new kingdom that popped out of nowhere. Finn smiled at Jake and said.

"I believe you, I just have to see it with my own eye's is all." Finn said with a smile as he looked at his brother.

"That's still like saying you don't believe me." Jake pouted as he walked faster. Finn sped up too and walked at the side of Jake.

"I do believe you. But saying that an entire kingdom appeared out of nowhere and building an entire castle in just one day. Is too, you know, impossible." Finn finished as he stepped over a log that was in his way. Jake pouted again, but before he could say another word. A loud hiss sounded behind them.

"I will suck your blood!" A female voice that tried sounding like count Dracula made Jake jump and shrink down to the size of a thumb.

"Please don't kill me!" He shouted with a squeaky voice as he landed on the ground in the fetal position. The sound of laughing made him rethink his strategy, and he grew back to regular size. Finn turned around and smiled at their "killer."

"Hey Marceline. What are you doing here?" Finn asked with a smile as Marceline yawned. It was pretty obvious she had just woken up.

"Dunno, just had a feeling that I wanted to go to the graveyard. And then here you guy's are." She explained as she smiled. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt with blue jeans, she was also wearing white sneakers and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was also carrying her Axe bass with her on her back.

"Well, me and Jake were about to dig up my old sword from my gravestone. Wanna come with?" Finn asked Marceline. Jake had already gone on ahead so he didn't have to get scared by Marceline again. Marceline nodded her head in an agreeing manner. Finn smiled and walked forward, leading the way. They had passed by a small mushroom kingdom, but didn't say hi. They walked for a few good minutes silently before Marceline asked.

"Remember the time when I invited you guys to the nightosphere?" Marceline started, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah, your dad tricked you into putting on a necklace that made you turn super evil." Finn said as he kept walking.

"Yeah, and I threw you guy's into jail with a guard that kept making banana's fall out of his ears." Marceline laughed as she remembered how they didn't know what the banana's were for.

"I faintly recall you not wanting to hang out with us after we saved your butt. But that could have been a necklace dream. I saw freaky stuff when I put on that necklace." Finn said as he thought about what had happened. Marceline blushed as she remembered what she had said. And thanked glob that he didn't remember.

"Huh? I-I don't remember saying that. Musta been the necklace." She didn't want him to find out that she didn't want them hanging around her anymore because it would cause trouble for them. But the less he knew the better. She stopped moving forward as she saw Finn stop moving.

"Finn?" She asked, concern in her voice. Finn turned around and he had a smile on his face.

"I was lying Marceline. I remember you said that you didn't want to hang out with us. And I know that you didn't want us hanging with you because you thought we would get in deep trouble. But you should have known, me and Jake were magnets for trouble. I don't care if I get sent inside the hole in the center of the earth. I don't care if I turned into a frog. Just as long as I'm hanging with my friends. I couldn't careless about trouble." He finished as he turned around and resumed walking. Marceline just stood, er, floated there. Thinking about what Finn had just said. She looked at his retreating back and smiled. She resumed floating forward, and embraced Finn from behind. This startled Finn, he didn't expect a hug.

"You know, for someone 1000 years younger then me. You sure are older." She said as she kissed Finn on the cheek. This made him blush, but Marceline didn't see it. She let go of Finn and floated faster, heading towards the graveyard. Leaving Finn behind to think about what she had done. Finn finally smiled, and resumed walking, trying to catch up to Marceline.

**XxX**

"Come on Jake, don't laze on me." Finn said as he struck the ground with his shovel. Finn and Jake had been digging the ground for at least two hours, and Jake was starting to get lazy. Marceline had started with teasing them, but soon stopped and just provided music with her axe bass. She managed to make Jake dig around for an extra 15 min, but now the 15 mins were up and Jake reverted back to being lazy.

"Come on man, we've been digging for hours! Let's take a break." He complained as he laid down on the ground. Finn sighed. He had a point; his body was beginning to ache from the continuous work.

"Ok man, we'll take a short break." He said as he walked over to his brother and sat down next to him. He was about to talk to him, before he heard a snore come from him. He sighed. He never knew anyone who could sleep that fast. Finn turned around to face Marceline, but as he faced her. His chest started warming. He held a hand to his chest, then closed his eyes. Marceline stared at him. She stared at him for a whole five minutes before he reopened his eyes and looked at her.

"What was that all about Finn?" She asked. She saw the pink tint he had on his face but decided to dismiss it.

"Oh, well you see. PB made a potion I was supposed to take before I "died." It was supposed to connect our hearts to each others hearts so we would know what the other was feeling. It also made our hearts talk to each other? Something along those lines. PB had contacted my heart, and I responded. Did I look weird?" He asked sheepishly. Marceline just stared at him. Marceline felt something that she hasn't felt in over 600 years. She felt jealousy. Marceline, not wanting to be ousted. Made her way over to Finn and planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Since when did you ever not look weird? But then again, that IS one of the things I like about you." She stated. Finn froze when he heard the last part of her sentence. He blushed a deep red and looked at Marceline.

"You wha-what?" He stuttered as he stared in her brown eyes.

"You heard what I said. But to make it more final, yes, yes I do. I liked you before you died. But only as a friend then, cause, you know, you were a kid. But now you're a man, and single too." Marceline smiled as she tightened her hug on him. Finn's heart started beating fast, and before he knew it, it started warming up again. Bubblegum's heart was contacting him. She wanted to know what was happening. But before he could place his hand to his chest, Marceline planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss was far from clumsy like Marceline predicted. It was actually experienced and great. _'He has really soft lips'_, Marceline thought with a smile. After three minutes, their lips parted and Finn breathed in deeply.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Marceline smiled at him, but soon pushed him away.

"I could say the same thing." She said. She stood up, and held out a hand. Finn took her hand, and as soon as he was on his feet. Marceline flew away.

"Whoa hey!" Finn shouted as her hand let go of his. Marceline laughed as she flew away, waking up Jake. Finn looked at her retreating back, and blushed as he remembered the kiss they had a few minutes ago. Jake let out a yawn and stood up and stretched. He looked at the dumbfounded Finn and waved a hand in front of his face. Finn broke out of his daze and looked at Jake.

"Yo man, what happened while I was asleep?" He asked as he looked at the blushing Finn.

"N-nothing, nothing happened while you were asleep." He said nervously. Jake let out a smile. And laughed at Finn.

"Hehe, sure, nothing happened while I was asleep." He said with a goofy grin. Finn blushed and turned his back on Jake.

"Let's continue." He said nervously and started digging on the ground again. Jake looked at the back of Finn and smiled.

**XxX**

**Uhm…. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I'm seriously having trouble in school, and I tend to lose focus most of my days. This chapter was sort of a loosening up for Finn. I will explain what happened during his four year absence, and also who Amy is. Just bear with me as I update at irregular intervals. C.O.Y.L out! Peace!**

**P.S: My Naruto fic is hiatus for awhile. I know I planned on updating it last week. But I read it and now I plan on rewriting it as I do not feel comfortable about the way I advance the story. This PS is for my loyal readers. So if you're a loyal reader. I thank you for bearing with me. And I hope you will wait for my fic to be rewritten. Again, thank you.**


	3. Memories of the future

**Once More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Slowly getting my pace back. As long as nothing sets me back. I could update every three or so days. I can actually write 800 words in 30 minutes. But then, I wouldn't know what I had written :P I don't rush like that. Normally, without rushing, I can write 500 words in 30 minutes. Now to answer some questions and clarifications.**

**Finn may or may not get paired with Marceline. Seriously though, I made several parts of the story to make sure that you, the readers, see that Bubblegum has feeling for Finn. Why else would I make her remain 18?**

**Amy is someone that will be revealed later on. Please stop asking me. I told you I would explain who she was.**

**I plan on making a shape. If you know what I mean***

**XxX**

"Dude. I hit something!" A yellow furred dog shouted with excitement as a blonde haired man came over. The blonde man was wearing a dark green T with a dark brown jacket that was open over it. On the ground next to him, was a poncho which looked worn out and used. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and black rubber shoes, with a dark red check on it's sides. The boy stopped right next to the yellow dog and smiled as he saw what they were digging for.

"Come on Jake. Help me lift it up." The man said as he dug through the sides, revealing it to be a square wooden coffin. Jake had grabbed the coffin using his arms to stretch under it and wrapped his arms around the coffin. Jake pulled up and stretched the coffin out of the six foot hole that they had dug. Jake stretched out of the hole, and placed the coffin down on the ground. The man pulled himself out of the hole and made his way over the coffin, which was now resting on the ground. The man kneeled down on the right side of the coffin, and pulled it open. Dust spilled out, and the man coughed as the dust flew towards his face. Jake hadn't got hit because he was not there. But Jake soon was beside the man as he patted his back.

"Thanks man." The man said as he looked at the dog.

"No problem Finn." Jake said as he looked inside of the coffin. Finn had also looked inside the coffin. He smiled as he grabbed the very thing they were digging up the coffin for. He grabbed a blood red sword and gazed at it. He smiled as he pulled out another sword from his back sheath and threw it behind him. The discarded sword almost hit a waving snail as it flew over it and impaled itself in a tree behind the snail. Finn had put the blood red sword where his old sword was sheathed and smiled as he heard the sound of it sheathing. He looked back in the coffin and smiled as nostalgia hit him. Jake had pulled out from the coffin, a small blanket and hugged it tightly.

"Ahh, I never thought I would hug you again!" He smiled as he embraced the blanket even further. Finn smiled at his brother, he knew that the blanket he was hugging was the blanket he had when he was still just a small puppy. Finn looked back in the coffin and grabbed a pink squishy glob that stood out from everything. Finn was confused at first, before realization hit him. This was a piece of Bubblegum's hair.

'_It's a piece of her hair that she gave to me.'_ He thought with a smile before putting it into his backpack. Finn smiled as he looked inside the coffin again, and saw a red pair of boots in there. He picked up the boots and looked at it in confusion. He looked at his companion with a confused look, and asked.

"Uhh, Jake? What is this?" He asked Jake as he held out the pair of boots and showed it to Jake. Jake looked at it and thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Those are Marceline's boots! Don't you remember? It's her red boots that she wears occasionally!" Jake explained as he remembered who had worn those boots. Finn thought for a minute, before he smiled as he remembered Marceline wearing it when they had their jamming sessions. Deciding not to ruin them, he put it down on the ground. And looked back in the coffin. He sighed as nothing else was in it. He closed the coffin, and pushed it back down in the hole with his foot. He faced Jake with a smile, and Jake looked at him with dread.

"Come on, let's fill it back in." Finn said with a smile as he picked up his shovel and threw dirt in the hole, the dirt covering the poncho he had left in there. Jake groaned loudly.

**XxX**

"Glob Finn! Let me sleep!" Jake complained in his bed as Finn had woken him up. It had just been six hours ago, when they finished covering the hole and got home. And Jake was in no mood to wake up early in the morning only to do more work.

"Fine. But you better wake up before lunch. Remember, PB's throwing me a return party." Finn said as he jumped down the ladder. He nearly squashed a small square robot, which gave out an "eep!"

"Oh. Sorry Beemo! Didn't see you there." Finn said as he carried the small robot console and placed it on the couch.

"It is alright Finn. I was only going to visit NEPTR. Who was feeling lonely." Beemo explained as it sat down cutely on the couch.

"Well, let me go get NEPTR. I'll put him on the couch so you two can talk." Finn offered as he stood up and ran over to the backroom. After a few seconds. Out came Finn with an upgraded NEPTR in his hands. NEPTR had a hardware upgrade. He still had a microwave face/head. But he lost the tin can. It was replaced with a tv antenna which was straight. His face was still on the side. But his wheels now were facing where his face was facing. He also now had two arms, on both sides of the microwaves. One arm had a four fingered hand, while the other was his old arm. NEPTR was set down next to Beemo and smiled as it looked at Finn. Beemo looked at NEPTR in shock, it didn't know he got upgraded.

"Thank you creator Finn for upgrading me! Thank you that you didn't forget about NEPTR through all the years!" NEPTR said in his robotic voice as it smiled at Finn. Finn smiled back and looked at the confused look of Beemo. Finn smiled at Beemo and explained.

"I upgraded NEPTR last night. Now he has a four hundred gigabyte processor now. Meaning he can think better. And NEPTR. I would never forget about you! You make me proud whenever I look at you. But don't forget your main objective!" Finn said with a smile. NEPTR smiled back and replied.

"Throw hot pies at brother Jake when he doesn't expect it. I remember creator Finn. But. Creator Finn, what does "proud" mean? Is it a human emotion?" NEPTR asked with curiosity. Finn smiled at NEPTR, before turning around and leaving through the door. He could hear NEPTR and Beemo discussing about something, he had heard the words "happiness" and "Sadness" and figured they were talking about emotions. Finn started walking towards the candy kingdom, hoping to help set the party up.

**XxX**

"Oh, Marceline! Have you come to help set up the party?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she looked at the vampire queen who had arrived through the window. Bubblegum was wearing a pink jacket and pink pants, and her hair was tied into one knot. She also had a pink T under her jacket. Marceline looked around the giant hall where they were going to throw the party. After a few seconds of examining the room, her eyes darted back to Bubblegum.

"No Bonnie, I came here to ask a question." Marceline said. Marceline was wearing her sun hat and she was also wearing the cloths she had worn yesterday when she met up with Finn in the graveyard.

"Oh? What is your question then?" Bubblegum asked as she stopped looking at the decorations and focused her attention to Marceline. Marceline took a deep breath before she continued.

"What was the potion you gave Finn yesterday?" Marceline asked as she looked at Bubblegum straight in the eye. Bubblegum however, couldn't look at her straight. Instead her eyes darted left to right, and she started blushing, Bubblegum also started fidgeting her fingers behind her back.

'_Very un-royal like_._'_ Marceline thought.

"Uh- uhm. What potion?" She smiled a large smile. It was obvious she was lying. Marceline sighed.

"Look, I know you gave Finn a potion that will connect hearts. He told me so yesterday. He said that your hearts are now connected. And that you communicated with him yesterday. I just want to know why?" Marceline asked her face blushing a bit as she remembered what she did to Finn yesterday. Bubblegum looked at Marceline wide eyed. And sighed.

"I-I actually love him. I can't admit it to him, and he doesn't seem to notice. I just wanted to get closer to him." Bubblegum said as she pouted and looked away from Marceline, blushing like a tomato. Marceline heard her confession and fumed.

"Y-you love him? I thought you only looked at him like a brother?" She asked her voice raising. Bubblegum looked at Marceline with a confused look.

"Actually, I did. But after a while, I found out I loved him. I liked him for being himself. For being a hero, for helping me and the kingdom. I love him because he is so selfless. But before I could say anything to him, he "Died." Bubblegum said as she looked at Marceline. Marceline looked angrily at Bubblegum.

"So you're telling me. That you love him for saving you from different people, you love him for helping you every time. And you love him for being there for you? I think that your "love" is using him for your own desires!" Marceline hissed at Bubblegum. Bubblegum stepped back at what Marceline had said.

"No! I love him because of how he cares for the people around him! I love him because he never gives up! And what do you care anyway! It's not like YOU love him!" Bubblegum retorted. Marceline blushed at what Bubblegum had just said. Bubblegum saw Marceline cheeks turn pink and gasped.

"Y-you DO love him!" Bubblegum accused. Marceline's blush grew deeper. And Bubblegum's accusation was being proven.

"N-no I don't!" Marceline stuttered as she said those words. Bubblegum didn't buy it and only looked her in the eyes.

"When did you fall for him? When he was still here? When he came back? When!" Bubblegum asked rapidly. It was Marceline's turn to blush. She was being pressed on about her secret love for Finn.

"I-I said I don't love him!" She denied again. Bubblegum still didn't buy it. But smiled as she thought of a good way to get Marceline to confess. Bubblegum relaxed and sighed, Marceline was confused of the sudden shift.

"Phew. For a second there. I thought I would have to compete for Finn's heart. Well I guess I could ask him out tonight? Yeah, later today, I'll ask him out. Who knows? Maybe there'll be something "More." She said sensually. Marceline hissed.

"You stay away from him Bonnie! He's mine!" She hissed. Then silence. Bubblegum smiled at Marceline then held out her hand. Marceline face palmed herself as what she said registered in her head.

"May the best woman win." Bubblegum said as she waited for Marceline to shake her hand. After a few seconds of thinking. Marceline took Bubblegum's hand and shook it.

"Yeah. May the best woman win." Marceline smiled. Now they had another thing they had to fight about. And it wasn't anything physical. It was the heart of Finn the man. And right on cue. Finn had arrived and entered through the double doors.

**XxX**

Finn had arrived in the candy kingdom in thirty minutes. He had already entered the castle and was making his way over to the grand hall where the party was going to get thrown. When he heard two female voices arguing. He hurriedly took steps towards the grand hall, and as he opened the double doors. He was greeted with the site of Bubblegum and Marceline shaking hands. Finn saw them glance at each other. Before they parted their hands and made their way towards Finn. The grand hall was what the name say's. It was grand. Four long large tables were situated in the middle of the room, all stretched from in front of the stage to the other side of the room. The room was at least 2500 meters long. And it had eight windows from one side, the side where the sun went through the windows. The stage was situated in front of the long tables. There was also a long buffet table beside the giant double doors where Finn had entered. The double door were parallel to the tables, so when someone would open the doors. They would be greeted by how long the tables were. Bubblegum and Marceline were finally beside Finn. Bubblegum was the first to speak.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing here so early? The party doesn't start until noon." She said casually. Finn smiled at her and said.

"I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help. I hate standing around doing nothing. Besides, Jake is being lazy again." Finn said as he smiled at Bubblegum. Who smiled back. Marceline saw this short interaction and growled.

"Hey Finn, I could use some help. I need some supplies, you know, red supplies. Wanna help me find some?" Marceline offered, blocking off Bubblegum. Who pouted at Marceline.

"We need some help here too Finn. I could use some help in my lab, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me." Bubblegum said as she stepped forward, offering a hand to Finn. Marceline too held out a hand and waited for Finn to take it. Finn looked between both hands in a daze, he thought for a long while, but then.

"Uhmm. I think I'll stay here and help Marceline. I came here to help, and I intend to do just that. Hope you're not mad at me." Finn said not looking at Marceline. Marceline saw that Finn was blushing, and sighed. She knew why he didn't want to be close to her.

"Ok Finn. But don't expect me to be so kind next time." Marceline said. She floated over to where Finn was and kissed his blushing cheek, causing him to blush even further. Bubblegum grunted and watched as Marceline floated away. Finn didn't turn around, instead, he took Bubblegum's hand and she led him to her lab.

**XxX**

"You forgot to change from positive to negative here, see? The next number should be negative two hundred and fifty two. You also shouldn't be using regular division, it should be synthetic. Also, there is no such thing as a negative zero." Finn explained as he corrected an equation Bubblegum had on a blackboard in her lab. Bubblegum stared at the equation in awe.

"Wow Finn! That equation was the hardest I've seen in ages! I can't believe how easy it is! How could I have been so blind." Bubblegum said as she cross examined the equation with another one, this one printed on paper.

"No problem PB, anyone can make a mistake. Can I see your application for this equation?" Finn asked as he looked over PB's shoulder. He could faintly make out a "emotion" but before he could see all of it. PB turned to Finn with a smile.

"Actually, I just wanted to know how to solve this equation, it'll help me in future references." She said sweetly. Finn shrugged as he moved over to a water heater filled with water. He began heating the water. Bubblegum saw what he was doing and raised an eyebrow. She approached Finn as he took out a small packet and two mugs from his backpack. Bubblegum couldn't make out the words that were written in the packet. Before she could ask a question though, Finn took out two small bags with strings attached to it from inside the packet. He put the two small bags and put one in each mugs. And as he finished putting the last bag, the water heater popped. Finn took the water heater, and poured hot water in both mugs. As the last drop of water landed on a mug, he put the water heater down, and began pulling the bags in and out of the mug.

"Finn? What are you doing with those small bags?" Bubblegum asked as she found Finn's movements weird. Finn smiled at her and gave one mug to Bubblegum. Finn took the other, and after a quick blow on top of the surface, he drank the liquid. Bubblegum looked at the brown liquid inside the mug and raised an eyebrow. But soon began drinking it because her curiosity got the best of her. Her eyes popped open as she stared at the drink in awe.

"It's called tea. I found it lying around during my four year absence. I learned how to make some from a friend I met some time ago." He said. His voice faltering as he mentioned his friend. Bubblegum didn't seem to notice though, as she was too absorbed in drinking her tea. Finn laughed as he watched Bubblegum drink it down fast. She put the down mug and let out a hot breath.

"That was delicious Finn! I have to reproduce it! Can you give me the packet? I want to make more so everyone will taste this wonderful beverage!" She asked. Finn chuckled at her.

"I was actually gonna give it to you as a gift. I thought you might like it, and I guess I was right huh? I thought about you when I first drank it." He said with a smile. Bubblegum blushed. Finn actually thought about her during his travels. And that made Bubblegum feel giddy.

"Oh and also." Finn continued as he looked through his backpack again. He then pulled out a device that looked like an oversized spoon with a screen attached to it, below the screen were numbers and symbols. Finn gave it to her gently and Bubblegum looked at it in confusion.

"That's a teleporter. It allows you to put in coordinates and it will teleport you there. Be careful though, as it may or may not make you nauseous. Also, the teleporter can only be used twice before it has to be recharged. Just press this button then plug it in an outlet." Finn showed Bubblegum what he was talking about. Finn pressed a red button that had a symbol of a plug with lightning bolts coming out of it. He then plugged it in an outlet and put it down.

"Y-you didn't have to Finn." She said as she looked at the man, who was standing a few inches taller then her. Finn smiled at her, and that made her blush even more.

"I didn't have to what? Give a gift to someone I like? Which law is that PB? Cause' I haven't heard of a law like that before. Well, except for the time when I was in the loopy kingdom. But I won't be telling that story anytime soon." He said as he looked in Bubblegum's eyes. She blushed even more, and her face was turning red. She tried to speak, but nothing came out except for a few short breaths. Finn examined her face, and panicked.

"PB! It looks like you're burning up! Sit here while I go get some ice." He ordered as he gave her a seat and turned around. But before he could move, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around and looked at Bubblegum with a confused look.

"PB, what's wro- hmf!" He couldn't finish his sentence, as Bubblegum's lips occupied his. Finn was surprised at this, but soon started to close his eyes and kiss back. He noticed that her lips were soft and sweet. Literally. Her lips tasted like Bubblegum, and her lips were as soft a Bubblegum. He blushed as Bubblegum deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of his head and pulled it into her. He felt uncomfortable at first. But soon started kissing back. After a good four minutes of kissing, they parted lips and started panting from the loss of air. Bubblegum looked at Finn's face and blushed as she saw his blue eyes. Finn blushed also when he saw her blush, he thought it was cute. As they stood in the middle of the room, they hadn't noticed the grandfather clock until it let out a loud dong. They both looked at the clock and saw that it was already noon. Finn looked back at Bubblegum, who at the same time, looked back at him. Their eyes met each others, and both blushed deeper.

"Uh… We should-"

"um… We probably-"They both stopped as they looked at each other.

"You first." Finn said. Bubblegum took a step back and stood straight and fixed her hair.

"We should probably get to your party." She said with a smile. Finn returned the smile and headed for the door. Bubblegum followed. Finn opened the door and stepped aside.

"Ladies first." He said as he gestured towards the open door. Bubblegum smiled at Finn and walked through the door. Finn followed suit and closed the door behind him.

**XxX**

At the party in the grand hall. All four tables were packed with different people from all around Ooo. People from the ghost kingdom were seated to people from the lumpy space kingdom. Amazingly, the ghost people didn't find the lumpy space people annoying, they found their presence opposite of annoying. They found it fun. And next to the lumpy space kingdom were people from the candy kingdom. Jake and Lady Rainicorn were seen sitting next to peppermint butler and Mr. Cupcake, Jake sitting next to Mr. Cupcake to prevent him from flirting with Lady Rainicorn. This was what the first table was comprised off. The second and third table were for members of royalty and leaders of small nations. Ice king was seen sitting on the far end of the second table, with Gunther, or was it Gunter? The way ice king was shouting at the penguin, made it look like it was a Gunter. Lumpy Space princess, or LSP was sitting across him and talking to ghost and slime princess. Most of the second and third table were empty, apart from the occasional shifting of seats from different tables. Marceline was sitting by the third table, with, oddly enough, muscle princess. They were talking about something that Finn and Bubblegum couldn't hear. So they ignored it. The fourth table were where the different animal like people were seated. Mostly from the animal kingdom. Next to the animal people were the nut kingdom people. Apparently, the candy kingdom and nut kingdom signed a peace treaty. Thought the nut kingdom didn't know what the treaty was for. And on the far corner of the table sat the earl of lemongrab. Shouting "Unacceptable!" about something. He was kicked out of the third table for shouting that same word to different people. Finn felt sorry for the man, but was interrupted from it by Bubblegum, who pulled him up the stage. She approached the mic while holding his hand. She tapped the microphone with her finger. And coughed, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"Everyone, I would like to take this time to present the reason we are having this party. Ladies and gentlemen, I present, Finn the human!" She shouted as she pulled Finn in front of the mic. Everyone began clapping and cheering as they saw Finn. Finn blushed at the people. Over the years, he had forgotten the feeling of being in front of people and getting cheered at. He swallowed, and spoke into the mic.

"U-uh… Thanks for coming everyone! Thank you for showing that you care about me, after I left all of you for four years. Thank you for believing in me all those years ago. Thank you PB for throwing this party, and thank you for using your castle as the venue. I can't think of anymore words to say so. Enjoy the party!" He shouted through the mic. Everyone cheered. Finn turned around and face Bubblegum, who smiled at Finn. She offered her hand and he promptly took it. She guided him down the stage and went over to the third table. Finn sat beside Marceline, while Bubblegum sat beside Finn. Finn was in between them.

"Nice speech. Cheezy, but nice." Marceline commented as she looked at Finn. Finn smiled at her, and she smiled back. Finn then snapped his fingers, and took his back pack and put it on the table. Marceline and Bubblegum looked at him as he shuffled through the stuff in his backpack.

"Where is it… Ah! There it is!" Finn said as he pulled out a thin square with a picture of guys on a white background and the words "Linkin park" were written on the cover. Marceline gasped as Finn gave it to her.

"Oh. My. Glob! Finn! Where did you get this!" She asked excitedly. Finn didn't respond as he was still sifting through his backpack.

"There's another one." Finn said with a smile. Finn pulled out a larger square this time. The cover portrayed four people walking on a striped road with a street behind them. The words couldn't be seen, but the word "..Beatles" and "Abbey road" were still there. Finn gave it to Marceline, who screamed like a little girl. She hugged Finn and kissed him quick on the lips before she calmed down and inspected the CD and record. Finn blushed at the sudden kiss, while Bubblegum frowned.

"I found the linkin park one when I was in a junk yard in the key dimension. Whatever a Linkin park is. Sound like Lincoln though. The other one was a gift from a friend, she says it sounds good. But I've never listened to it before, cause it doesn't fit in a CD player." Finn said as he looked at the excited Marceline. Marceline floated down and sat on the sit as she opened the Linkin park album and looked at the CD.

"The words reminded me of you. I thought that you might have known who they were." Finn said. Marceline looked at Finn and blushed.

"T-they did?" She asked with a nervous smile. Finn nodded.

"Yeah. I mean they just sound like you Marcie." He said as he smiled. Bubblegum was listening to the conversation and her frown grew bigger.

"Wow Finn. I don't know what to say. I thought these records were gone. I never thought I could listen to them again! And the record of THE Beatles! I love it! Thanks!" Marceline said as she kissed Finn on the lips. This kiss lasted for five seconds, before Marceline parted and looked at her gifts. Marceline was so excited that she didn't realize something sooner.

"Oh grod! I forgot I have no record player! How am I gonna listen to this!" She groaned. Bubblegum looked at her and let out a small smile.

'_Maybe I'll let her borrow mine. MAYBE.'_ Bubblegum thought. Bubblegum coughed and got the attention of Finn and Marceline.

"So Finn, I was wondering. Where have you gone in your travels?" She finally asked the question that she had wanted to ask him two days ago. Finn frowned. But spoke.

"I have been in the Key dimension, where all the key-pers and door lords hang out. The crystal dimension. The nightosphere, though I didn't stay long. I have been across the SEA. I have seen two other continents besides Ooo. And I have been named King of something for at least six times. Though I turned every last offer down. I will not go over the continents I have been to. Since you won't know what I'm talking about. But I will mention this, a country in one of those continents had advanced technology. They were progressing in science faster then normal. While the other continent, which was connected to the first one. Had another country that was not at peace with the other one. This country was advancing in magic and alchemy. So they are rich and powerful. Both countries have sparked a few wars. But nothing major and nothing Ooo should be afraid of. They do not know Ooo exists, so there is no need to worry of a foreign invasion." Finn finished his short travel story, or er, summary. A crowd had gathered around Finn as he told the summary of where he had been to. Jake had moved over to the front of Finn and noticed him fidgeting his fingers. He was hiding something, but didn't press on it. As the crowd was quite large.

"I thought you were scared of the ocean Finn. What made you cross it?" Marceline asked as she looked at Finn with a confused look.

"I never said ocean, I said sea. There are no such things as oceans, only very large seas." He said. The crowd laughed at what he had just said. But Finn didn't mind.

"Finn about these two continents." Before Bubblegum could continue. Finn held out his hand in a stop motion in front of Bubblegum's face.

"Sorry PB. Even if I told you about their technology and magic. I doubt that you would even understand." Finn said downcast. Bubblegum placed a hand to her waist.

"Why don't you try me Finn." Bubblegum challenged. The crowd around them went, "Ooooooohhhh!". Marceline had looked at Bubblegum with a smile. Finn sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you about quantum physics, the fifth dimension, the fourth dimension, the quantum strings theory, a particle accelerator, black holes, and compressed energy?" Finn asked. Bubblegum looked perplexed at what Finn had just said.

"N-no." She said defeated. The crowd began murmering. But soon stopped as they saw Finn put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok PB. I don't too." Finn admitted as he stuck out his tongue. The crowd burst out laughing, while Bubblegum fumed at Finn.

"Relax PB. I only learned the basic of the basics when I was there. And what would you do with the knowledge anyway? Build an army of candy people and charge them with candy boats? I know you have helicopters now, but your ammo is what I'm afraid of. Ooo is far from danger, but if danger was near. You would have to have a united effort to beat them out." Finn explained, the last part being serious. Bubblegum smiled at Finn, but took the last part seriously. It was true, most of the kingdoms in Ooo had different views. And there had been war before in Ooo, so most of the kingdoms harbor hatred for each other. To say that Ooo was united, well that would be stretching it. Bubblegum felt her shoulder being shaken, and looked up to see Finn's face.

"PB relax. There's nothing to be scared of. They won't invade Ooo without doing reconnaissance first, and they don't even know Ooo exists. For all they know, the earth is only comprised of those two continents. Also, I forgot to mention this. Those two countries may be at war, but the continents they both inhabit are united. They share a trade route to each and every country or kingdom in there continent. Those two countries I mentioned are like the peace keepers or border guards. They prevent one part from entering the other." Finn said. Finn's confident smile and his unfaltering reassured her that everything would be fine.The crowd looked up to the stage and saw that a candy band had taken the stage and started playing. The crowd dissipated and the party continued. After thirty minutes, the fire people and flame princess arrived. She was accompanied by Flambo, who was on her shoulder. The fire people sat down next to the next to the candy people. Finn panicked but soon calmed down as he noticed that the fire people weren't burning the candy people. He raised an eyebrow to this. But soon was taken away from thinking because the flame princess was walking over to him. She had grown considerably taller over the years. She wore a similar dress she had worn four years ago, but this one was shorter and reached just below her knees. Her flaming hair was no longer flowing like before. It fell down to her shoulder and flamed at just the bottom. She smiled at Finn, and took a seat next to Jake.

"Hey there doggie. How are you doing?" She said sweetly as she pat Jake's head. Jake smiled at her, and laughed at Finn's dumbfounded face.

"Wha- how?" Flame princess chuckled at Finn.

"Finn, did you think that we would remain parted from the world forever? We opened our borders three years ago. After we figured out how to cool down enough to actually be comfortable to be around." Flame princess said with a smile. Finn thought for a moment before he returned her smile.

"I guess that was naïve of me. Sorry about thinking about you that way Flame princess." Finn said as he held out his hand to try and shake her hand. She took his hand and shook it. Marceline coughed and got the attention of the group.

"Hey Finn, I was wondering. Do you-" Before Marceline could finish what she was about to say. LSP suddenly jumped from behind her and embraced Finn. Finn fell over and hit Bubblegum. So Bubblegum was on the floor, Finn on top of her, while LSP was on top of Finn hugging him.

"Oh my glob Finn! Like, where have you been lumpin been? Do you like, realize how like, late our wedding is?" LSP said in her mannish voice. Finn pushed her off and stood up, he turned over to Bubblegum and offered his hand, which she took, and puller her up into a standing position.

"LSP. You have to be more careful. You have to think about others first." Finn scolded as he turned to LSP. Who let out a "humph." Marceline had taken the time to move behind LSP and loomed over her darkly. LSP didn't notice though as she had took Finn's arm and asked him.

"So boyfriend, what do you wanna do tonight?" She asked suggestively. Finn looked behind him to Bubblegum and muttered a "Help me." Silently. Bubblegum laughed at him and finally spoke up.

"LSP. I do believe Finn has plans for tonight. I believe he has plans with me, since we will be going out for dinner." Bubblegum said. The whole group looked over to her. LSP let go of Finn's arm and turned to Bubblegum, her hands on her hips. Marceline floated upwards further and looked at Bubblegum with contempt. Finn looked at her with confusion, before she winked at him. While Flame princess and Jake looked between everyone. Before Finn could say anything however, Marceline shouted.

"Wait a minute Bonnie! He's coming with me tonight! He never agreed to anything to you!" Marceline shot at Bubblegum as she floated down and grabbed one of Finn's arms. LSP and Bubblegum saw this and looked at her angrily.

"Like, wait a minute you vampire! He like, already has a lumpin girlfriend! And that's me!" LSP retorted as she grabbed Finn's other arm and started pulling him away from Marceline.

"Please, we are royalty. We can settle this politely and humanely." Bubblegum tried to calm both girls down. Only to be hissed at by both. Finn looked down on the floor and sighed.

"Thanks for helping PB." Finn said with sarcasm, the good and defeated kind. Bubblegum let out a nervous laugh. Finn was suddenly floating in the air. And he looked to his left and right. Only to see Marceline and LSP staring at each other with anger.

"Like, lumpin back off vampire. He's like, my boyfriend." LSP said as she pulled Finn closer to her.

"I do believe he has a choice. And you're not part his choices." Marceline retorted as she pulled Finn over to her. Both ladies pulled Finn over to them when he got farther from them. So basically, Finn was a human rope.

"Let go!" Marceline shouted as she pulled Finn. LSP pulled with similar strength as she shouted.

"No! Like, you let go!" She shouted. Finn started turning red, and he felt like he was being ripped in two. Finn thought of an idea, then blurted out.

"No! I have plans with someone! So let go!" Finn shouted as he used his strength to pull his arms together. Marceline and LSP had let go in shock.

"Ha ha! Wait, arhg!" Finn panicked as he fell from where he was. He was currently three stories high, thanks to Marceline and LSP. He panicked and shouted. Jake tried to stretch over to him, but stopped when he saw what Finn was doing.

"Jake! What are you waiting for!" Bubblegum and Marceline asked in dismay. Jake just smiled and pointed at Finn. Everyone looked over to where Finn was, and they saw that he was slowly floating back down on the ground. They saw that his shoes had sprouted wings. And those wings were very angelic. They flapped, and a few feathers had fallen loose. Finn landed on the ground gently, and the wings reformed back into the red check mark on his shoes.

"Glob. I don't usually panic like that." Finn scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Everyone in the room stared at Finn with dumbfounded looks, save for Jake. Finn looked around and found that everyone was staring at him. He blushed and suddenly asked.

"What?" He asked nervously. Everyone just kept looking at him.

'_Grod, what am I gonna do? I can't have them staring at me forever. I hope a distraction shows up.'_ Finn prayed. Little did he know that his prayer was about to be answered. The large doors suddenly flung open with extreme force. Everyone turned from looking at Finn, to looking at what had made the door turn. Three people that looked like crystals walked into the room The one on the left was a light yellow colored fellow. He had no hair, but he had a goatee. He wore a yellow suit of armor. In the middle of his chest plate, was an insignia of what looked like two crystal swords crossing each other. He looked humanoid, but it was obvious he wasn't a human because of his yellow rocky and or probably smooth skin. The one on the right a was dark red. She had an oblong face and wore a red equivalent of the yellow suit of armor the one on the left was wearing. Except hers had shoulder blades that made her look more fearsome. Finally the man in the middle of both. Had black armor, his rocky skin and battle scars were not a testament to his age. He looked like he was as old as Finn. But had looked more fearsome because of his scars. He also had what looked like a blade strapped to his back. All three figures were imposing to look at. All three figures looked humanly in shape, except for the lady one.

"Please, we do not mean no harm. We just came to see the different people from the different kingdoms. There is no need to flatter us." The middle one said with superiority. Finn immediately didn't like the guy. He had met a lot of people like this guy during his travels. And they were all bad, or just plain evil. He made his way over to there group. While his two other companions followed suit. He sat down next to Bubblegum, while LSP and Marceline floated back down to their level. Finn got off the table and sat back down in his chair.

"You must be the leader of this colorful kingdom. May I ask your name milady?" He asked. His superiority complex still evident. Bubblegum grabbed Finn's hand from under the table and squeezed it. Finn squeezed back reassuringly.

"My name is Princess Bonibbel Bubblegum. But you may address me as Princess Bubblegum." She stated. LSP decided she didn't want no part of this and moved away from the group. But Marceline sat back down next to Finn. Jake and Flame princess still in their seats, watching the whole thing.

"What a lovely name for a lovely maiden. My name is Prince Onyxio Plutonio IV. I rule over the recently established crystal kingdom along with my father, Onyxio III. Tell me, are you possibly engaged?" The black armored man asked with a smile. His smile showed something sinister was behind it, and that he was waiting for something so he can hit anything.

"N-no. I' am not engaged." Bubblegum replied. She squeezed Finn's hand even harder. While Finn just looked at the Onyxio.

"Well that simply will not do. Princess Bubblegum, tell me, do you have plans for tonight?" He asked. His voice high and mighty. Everyone was now whispering at the sudden request. Bubblegum swallowed, but said.

"I do not mean to offend you prince Onyxio, but I already have plans tonight, with a great champion." She calmly explained. She had let go of Finn's hand, and she had crossed her arms. Onyxio smiled at this. He smiled maniacally before speaking.

"A champion you say? Well, I happen to be a champion myself. And do not forget about my two loyal subjects. Todaz and Ruby." He said as he pointed to the yellow armored man when he said Todaz, and pointed to the red armored woman when he said Ruby.

"Tell my princess. Where is this champion of which you speak of?" He asked with a vicious grin that grew wider by the second. Bubblegum hesitated for a second. But before she could say that he was away. Finn stood up and faced Onyxio.

"I' am the champion prince Onyxio. May I ask why you wanted to see me?" Finn said, trying to sound calm and collected. But inside, he was getting angrier at how the prince spoke. Onyxio stood up and eyed Finn over, he looked at him up and down, before he and his subjects started laughing. Bubblegum and Marceline stared angrily at the man, along with some party guests. But most just looked at him in confusion.

"I mean no harm princess. But how can your champion defend you when he doesn't even have armor or a shield to protect himself? Wouldn't it be more suited to call him a, what do you call it, a barbarian?" He stated as he laughed at Finn. Marceline and Jake growled at the man, while Bubblegum stared at him angrily. Finn however, had a smile on his face.

"You believe that some armor and a shield is what I need to protect, correct?" Finn suddenly asked. Onyxio smile faded, he nodded.

"Well I believe I can prove you wrong sir. I believe I can protect the princess with only one arm without a sword." Finn stated proudly. Everyone looked at Finn like he was crazy. Onyxio smiled at Finn and said.

"Care to make a wager then? I will slash at you with all my might with my sword, and if you manage to shatter it, or even stop it, I lose, but if I cut off your arm, or cut you in half, I win. If I win, the princess will have to cancel her plans with you and go out to dinner with me." Onyxio stated. Finn only smiled and gestured for him to continue.

"But if I lose and you win, I will bow down in front of you and correct myself. Is it a deal?" He asked with superiority. Finn pondered for a second before he hit his forehead.

"I will have to consult the princess first. I cannot simply decide what milady does and does not do. Therefore, I cannot make a bet that includes her in any way without consulting her first." Finn said as he looked at Bubblegum, who looked worried. Finn looked over to Jake, who just raised his shoulders with a shrug. Finn then turned to Marceline who, like Bubblegum, had a look of concern on her face. But she smiled and gave Finn a thumb up. Finn finally looked back to Bubblegum who finally had something to say.

"Finn. You don't have to do this. We don't even have plans! I just said that because I thought he would leave me alone!" Bubblegum said with panic in her voice. Finn sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. He gave her a nod, before Bubblegum sighed. She nodded back. Finn stood up, his hand holding Bubblegum's hand.

"I accept Onyxio. Let us step outside and see who will win." Finn challenged. He lead Bubblegum past Onyxio, still holding her hand. Marceline flew over him and hissed as he passed him.

**XxX**

"Finn. I'm having second thoughts about this." Bubblegum said while she was blindfolded and in the arms of Finn. Finn decided to do something outrageous. He decided to let Bubblegum stand in his arms while Onyxio tried slicing him in half. Onyxio laughed at Finn, but soon saw that he was serious. Onyxio snorted and told Finn he won't be holding back just because he had a lady in his arms. Finn just smiled.

"You don't trust me PB?" Finn asked with fake hurt in his voice. Bubblegum fidgeted under his arms.

"I do trust you Finn, it's just that, I- I'm sca-"

"Scared? Don't be. Remember, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Finn reassured Bubblegum by hugging her tighter. Bubblegum blushed under her blindfold, and thanked glob Finn didn't see her blushing. Everyone from the grand hall had moved outside to the front gate to see Finn and Onyxio's wager. Everyone was talking to the person right next to them. Some even started making bets. Onyxio and his two subjects were a few meters away from Finn and Bubblegum.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender now, before you are cut in half." He warned with his high and mighty voice. Finn just sighed.

"Draw your sword!" He shouted/ordered. Onyxio smiled. Todaz held out a big sheath with a handle sticking out from one side. Onyxio pulled the handle, and revealed the sword to be pure black, it was thick and big. But Finn just smiled at it.

"I will charge on the count of three." He warned. Bubblegum embraced Finn further, and Finn tightened the embrace.

"Don't worry Peebles. I won't leave you. Now:_ The light and dark are one and the same…._" Finn started chanting.

"One!" Onyxio said as he readied his sword.

"_One cannot exist without the other…._" Finn continued the chant. Bubblegum listened to his words carefully.

"Two!" Onyxio continued.

"_The strength of light and darkness meld into one…_" Finn was close to finishing it, while Bubblegum hugged Finn tighter then ever.

"Three!" Onyxio shouted as he charged at the standing form of Finn with a scared Princess Bubblegum in his arms.

"_Protect my body, protect the one in my arms!_" Finn finished with a shout. As he finished his chant, the blade of Onyxio was close to his arm. A loud CLANG echoed through out the whole candy kingdom.

**XxX**

**Aherrdurrrurrdadurr. I left a cliff hangar. So again, I may or may not make it a FinnXPB, and I may or may not make it a FinnXMarci. But those girls aren't the only one in this love war. The plot is taking it's first major ark now. And this is only one of many I have planned. I hope you liked this chapter. So drop me a review. Anything that you find I should improve on, just right it down. (Except for my grammar. I already am trying to improve my grammar. Just takes a while. :P) Tell me if you like the story, tell me if you don't. Just make sure you justify why you don't. Anyways. C.O.Y.L out! PEACE!**


	4. Runes, Emotions, and War

**Once More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my computer and a 20GB hard drive. (Curse you virus spreader.)**

**First I would just like to say. I do not take orders from anybody. Especially the one's who just tell me to make MY story different. I'm sorry if you're offended by me, but don't tell me to change the way I write the story, or even tell me to do something without justifying your suggestion first. I am open to suggestions and advice of all kind, but make sure you state why. I don't accept reasons like "It'll make your story more popular." Or "Because I like it, and others might like it too." Those kind of answers are based on your own opinions. I do not care about whether my stories are popular or not, I just write because I like writing and writing what I imagine. Second, I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories. I thank you for leaving reviews and continuing reading. I promise to not disappoint. And third, I will go into the continents and their countries in future chapters.**

**XxX**

CLANG! The sound of a sword echoed through the empty halls of the candy castle. A crowd was gathered in a circle just outside the gate. All the people in the circle had either closed their eyes, or looked away. In the middle of the circle were five people. Two people were leaning forward, looking at what had just happened. They were looking at a black armored man who had his sword on the arm of a man who had a blindfolded woman in his arms. The armored man looked on at shock at what just happened. He looked at his rather large sword, and saw it cracking, until it finally reached just above the hilt and shattered into a million pieces. He drew the hilt back and looked at his now broken sword. It still had a little piece of it attached to the hilt, but if he still used it, it would brake in one swing. The black haired and armored man looked at who had broken his sword. A blonde haired man, who was unarmed, had broken his sword with just his arm.

"F-Finn? Are you okay?" The pink haired woman in his arms asked as she took of her blindfold. As she removed the blindfold, she was greeted by the warm smile of Finn the man.

"Oh. No worries PB. I'm fine." He reassured her. He let her go as she turned around and faced the black haired man. The man sighed, and immediately got on one knee. The yellow and red colored man and woman approached the man, and soon bowed down also. Finn looked down at the man and his subjects and frowned. The black haired man opened his mouth to speak.

"I Onyxio Plutonio IV have been bested. I apolo-"Before he could finish what he was saying, Finn scoffed.

"You don't have to do this. I was just annoyed by your superiority complex. Stand up and let's resume the party." Finn interrupted as he walked in front of the Onyxio and held out a hand. Onyxio looked up and saw his hand, but brushed it away as he stood up and turned around and began to leave. The two persons behind him too stood up and turned around and began walking with him. Finn just sighed.

"Geez." He muttered under his breath. He turned around and faced the crowd behind him, who all had dumbfounded looks. Finn just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"You didn't think that I would just remain a regular swordsman right? I picked up a few tricks in my travels." He explained as he walked past Bubblegum and walked through the crowd and went inside the candy castle. As he disappeared from view, the crowd suddenly began whispering.

"That was amazing!" One voice sounded out from the crowd.

"He seems so kingly!" Another one said.

"He's so strong!" A female voice sounded.

"I bet I can beat him." A male voice said with confidence. Though he soon shut up as everyone looked at him. Marceline, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Flame princess made their way over to Bubblegum and checked up on her.

"Yo princess. You ok?" Jake asked. Lady had spoken something in Korean but sounded like she was worried.

"Don't worry guys. I'm not hurt, though. That was weird however." Bubblegum said as she looked at the gate that Finn entered. Everyone who had come out to watch Finn had begun reentering the castle. Everyone except for this group however.

"What was weird Bonnie?" Marceline asked as she raised her eyebrow at Bubblegum.

"(My lady, what happened?)" Lady asked in her Korean voice. Bubblegum just scratched the back of her head.

"Well, when Finn was getting ready for the sword. He was reciting what sounded like a spell. But I've never heard of a spell you had to recite like that one." Bubblegum said. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Bubblegum princess? All the spells and powers like that were lost after so many years of bad practice and bad keeping habits. No one uses that kind of magic anymore." Flame princess stated. Everyone looked at her in shock, she blushed at the sudden looks. Marceline however, already knew what kind of magic Finn was using, so didn't bother looking.

"What do you mean FP? Finn learned how to use an ancient magic that was lost a long time ago?" Jake asked what everyone had on their minds right now. Flame princess shook her head in a negative.

"No, it is like magic, but it is different all together. Tell me Bubblegum princess. What did Finn say when he recited it?" She asked Bubblegum. Bubblegum let out a "hmm." Before she replied.

"Something like this: _The light and dark are one and the same,_ and, _the strength of light and darkness meld into one._" Bubblegum finished. Those were the only lines that she remembered. Flame princess nodded.

"I was right. Finn is using an ancient type of magic, he is using _Runes._" Flame princess stated. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Flame princess sighed.

"Rune magic, or some people refer to it as a minor sub-form of Alchemy. Is the magic of using words and letters to enhance things. Since you said that Finn used the words Light and Dark, I'm assuming he uses an often unpracticed art of rune-ing. He uses the art of melding light and dark matter into an un-seeable and intangible gray rune. This rune can only be seen by the user. Also, the runes I' am referring to are the words spoken by Finn. Rune writing is a different process all together." Flame princess explained. Everyone just looked at her wide eyed. Except for Marceline, who had entered the castle.

"But that doesn't explain how he blocked that sword." Bubblegum stated. Flame princess sighed.

"He imbued the gray rune into his arm. And the gray rune had the hardness of dark and the bending powers of light. Though imbuing your arm with a spoken rune is hard and tiring. He didn't seem fazed." Flame princess further explained. Everyone just looked at her in shock. Finn had learned that much in four years? How was that even possible? They were thinking in their heads.

"Wait a minute. How do you know this FP?" Jake asked, things not connecting. Flame princess just shrugged.

"My father taught me these things when I was a little flame. You know, before he bottled me up and told everyone I was evil. I just thank glob everyday that I overthrew him and survived. He didn't put up much of a fight, like he was expecting me to overthrow him." Flame princess told her story and turned around and walked toward the castle. The three just looked at her back. They shuddered at the thought of her father getting angry and going on a rampage in Ooo.

**XxX**

After the party was over, this was around two in the afternoon. The grand hall started clearing. After saying goodbye to at least all the people that were in there. Finn sat down next to Marceline and slumped in his chair. The only persons in the room were him, Marceline, Bubblegum, and Jake. Everyone had gone off home.

"Hey Finn, I've been meaning to ask you. When did you learn rune magic?" Marceline asked Finn. Finn opened his one eye and looked at Marceline. Before he closed it and slumped even further in his chair.

"I learned it when I was in Ioland." He said. Everyone turned and looked at Finn in confusion.

"Ioland?" Marceline finally asked. Finn stood up and face palmed.

"Sorry. Ioland is the country where magic and alchemy were booming. The place where science was booming is called Yggdrill. Guess I never told you guys that huh?" Finn asked. Everyone shook their heads in a yes manner. Finn let out a hoarse laugh.

"Hehe, sorry about that. But if you want, I could teach you a basic rune writing technique that allows you to place bigger stuff in smaller stuff." Finn offered. Everyone was thinking what he meant by that.

"Finn, what do you mean by that?" Bubblegum said as she approached Finn, she was standing behind Marceline, who shared her look of confusion.

"Yeah! Man I'm up for it!" Jake shouted excitedly as he stretched over to beside Finn. Finn smiled as he stood up. Finn put down his backpack on the table, and pulled out a pen, and a light brownish white piece of paper. He gave one piece of paper and one pen to Bubblegum, Jake, and Marceline. And he kept one for himself. He put his backpack back on his back, and sat back down.

"Alright, what you want to do is first write the letter N in capital." He explained as he did what he had just said. Everyone else did what Finn had done. While Finn had helped Jake because he didn't remember what the letter N looked like.

"Hey! I don't write the alphabet! I forgot because I spent so long not writing! Well, except in Korean." Jake defended himself as all three laughed at him. Finn turned back to Bubblegum and Marceline and continued.

"Now at the end of the letter, the bottoms of the right, just below the line, draw two lines. These lines have to be the same length. And can't overlap each other." Finn warned as he did just that.

"Oh Glob! Finn you got another piece of paper?" Marceline asked as she had made a mistake. Finn smiled and pulled out the paper's he had from his backpack. He gave another one to Marceline. The whole afternoon was spent by Finn teaching his three friends how to create a simple storage rune.

**XxX**

Finn and Jake had finally headed home when the sun began to set. After a long three hours of writing, everyone finally learned how to make the rune. But their mistakes were so great. The storage rune would only be able to store at least a few more extra items when placed in a small handbag. If they used it on a handbag the size of a keyboard. It would be able to fit a computer monitor. But that was it. Before they had left however, Finn got one last kiss from Bubblegum. This kiss was not like the one they shared in the lab, this one was a fast and sweet kiss. Marceline didn't like it though as she had turned away from it and grunted. Jake didn't seem to mind, because he was busy kissing his girlfriend Lady goodbye. Marceline decided to tag along with Finn and Jake and go to their house. Bubblegum hadn't reacted to this. But instead, she ignored it and went back in the castle. As the three were walking, they noticed a small snail waving to them as it was riding on a leaf.

"Weird. I've been seeing that same snail for the last three days." Finn said as he waved back. Marceline just smiled as she floated beside Finn.

"Well, you are a magnet for the weird. And you just proved today that you're one weird tough cookie." Marceline said as she floated closer to Finn. Both her CD and record in her arms.

"Yeah man, no one should be able to block a sword like that with only their arm! You're like, a shield made of flesh! But then, a shield made of flesh would be soft instead of hard. And it would cut easily. Anyway! You get my point!" Jake snapped out of another mumbling fest as they entered the grasslands.

"Hey Finn." Marceline started, a pink tint appearing on her cheeks. Finn looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah? What is it Marceline?" Finn signaled for her to continue. Marceline's pink cheeks turned a slight red as she looked in Finn's eyes.

"Uh…. W-well, uh…" Marceline couldn't speak. Her tongue would roll back as she opened her mouth to speak to Finn. Finn stopped moving as he noticed Marceline acting weird.

"Marcie, you ok? Come on, our house is close. You can tell me their." Finn said as he pointed to his and Jake's tree fort/house.

"Y-yeah, I think I just need to sit down." Marceline said. Her blush disappearing as she turned away from Finn. Jake had continued walking and arrived at the house before Finn and Marceline did. He had left the door open so Finn and Marceline didn't have to open it.

"Ladies first Marcie." Finn said as he moved aside and let Marceline float in first. Marceline smiled at Finn as she entered and plopped down on the couch. Finn entered and closed the door behind him. He looked over to Marceline, and saw Beemo and NEPTR still talking about emotions. The only space that was free was next to Marceline. So Finn sat down there. Finn was now between the talking Beemo and NEPTR, and Marcelin.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Marcie?" Finn asked. Marceline looked at Finn's face and felt her blood rush to her face. But before she could speak. Finn held a hand to his chest, where his heart was.

"A, just a minute Marcie. It's PB." Finn explained as he closed his eyes. His chest grew hotter, and after five minutes of silence, except for the occasional beep from Beemo. Finn returned to the world. Marceline had taken the five minutes and grabbed Finn's CD player from his backpack and placed the Linkin park CD in it and closed her eyes to listen to it. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she remembered the lyrics and the voice of the bands lead singer. She stopped listening when she saw that Finn was waking up from communicating with Bubblegum. Finn opened his eyes. And looked over to Marceline. Finn blushed as he looked at Marceline, she looked like a regular girl right now that one would mistake her for one. She looked like she was about to cry as she listened to the songs. But she held back the tears and smiled at Finn.

"See anything you like?" Marceline teased as she smiled at Finn. Who's blush grew even redder.

"Oh! Uh. Sorry, didn't mean to stare at you." Finn said as he looked away and faced the wall opposite to them. Marceline let out a laugh, now she sounded like her old self.

"Oh don't worry Finn. You're my best friend! And coming from you, I'm flattered that you would find me attractive." She teased even more as she moved closer to Finn. Finn blushed a bright red as he felt Marceline scoot closer to him. Beemo and NEPTR stopped talking and looked at what was happening right before them. Marceline suddenly embraced Finn, and Finn sat up stiffly. Marceline chuckled at what Finn did. But she soon made him face her.

"Finn." She said his name in a sultry voice. Finn gulped as he looked in her brown eyes. Marceline changed from embracing Finn's hip. To embracing his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tender fashion.

"Y-yeah?" Finn stuttered. Marceline looked into his blue eyes for awhile before she closed the gap and kissed his lips. The kiss lasted for just ten seconds. Before Marceline pulled away and looked back in Finn's eyes.

"Don't ever change. Not for anyone but yourself." She asked, no, she ordered Finn. Finn just smiled and nodded a yes. Marceline pulled Finn back in for another kiss. Jake walked in the room and saw the kiss. And smiled for his little brother, he found some love. Finn was about to kiss back, but a flash of brown hair made him push her back. Marceline looked shocked at what Finn had done. Finn didn't look at Marceline's confused face. Instead, he looked down on the floor with a somber face.

"I-I'm sorry Marceline. I-I can't." Finn told Marceline. Now since Finn and Marceline were two different people. They had different views. Marceline had scowled at Finn.

"What? You can't what? Geez. I thought you were over her. Grod, I can't believe I let this happen." Marceline floated up from the sofa. Finn looked at Marceline with a confused face. Marceline had an angry one.

"What are you talking about Marcie?" Finn asked in genuine confusion. Marceline just laughed at him.

"Oh come on. It's obvious you still like her. I can't believe I let myself fall into a hole I can never crawl out of." Marceline told Finn harshly. Finn now stood straight up and looked at Marceline with a mix of confusion and a bit of anger. Anger because she was accusing him of something he didn't understand.

"Marceline. What the grod are you talking about? I still like who?" Finn asked with a hint of anger in his deep voice. Marceline just growled at Finn. Marceline however had looked in to Finn's blue eyes, and she blushed a light pink.

"Y-you know what? J-just come talk to me when you make up your mind!" Marceline shouted at Finn. She turned around and flew out the open window. Jake, who had watched the whole thing unfold looked at Finn with worry. He approached Finn and put a hand on his shoulder. Finn promptly shook it off. And stared at the gifts that he gave Marceline.

'_She didn't take them, maybe she forgot.'_ Finn thought. He sighed and grabbed his backpack and demon blood sword from the nearby stall and walked out the front door. He just had to let off some steam.

"Brother Jake. What is wrong with creator Finn?" The upgraded NEPTR asked Jake. Who picked him up.

"He's probably just angry, and a bit confused. Its emotions that make him like this." Jake said as he picked up Beemo and put both Beemo and NEPTR on the table. Where he sat down next to.

"Hmm… I have deduced that emotions are useless and can get in the way." NEPTR suddenly blurted out. Beemo and Jake looked at NEPTR with wide eyes.

"What make's you say that NEPTR? Is it your new motherboard?" Beemo asked. NEPTR just shook its, uh, I guess body?

"Emotions get in the way of someone. Though there are emotions such as; Happiness, excitement, joy, and Love. There are more emotions that make it negative. Like; Sadness, anger, jealousy, hate, contempt. That make it a waste of time. The negatives out weigh the positives." NEPTR calmly explained. Jake just sighed and faced NEPTR.

"True, there are times when the negative can get in the way of your life. There are times when you just want to disappear. You just want to be alone. But! Happiness, excitement, joy, love. These are emotions you share with people. With different persons that you care about. NEPTR. The whole day, you spent your whole day talking with Beemo about emotions. Tell me what you felt when you two were talking." Jake asked NEPTR about how he felt. NEPTR let out a "hmm." Indicating that it was talking.

"Well brother Jake. I felt like that my circuits were warming. I felt that I wanted to talk like that with Beemo forever. I felt that I lost my original functions and that they were replaced by me wanting to keep talking." NEPTR described his feelings when he was talking with Beemo earlier the day. Jake smiled at NEPTR. Beemo just had a big question mark on its face.

"You see NEPTR. That's what feeling happy and excited feels like. You were happy because you had someone to talk to, and you felt excited because you were learning things new. Emotions aren't there to stray us from the path, but its there to help us make friends." Jake had given uncharacteristic advice as he left NEPTR and Beemo alone in the room. As he went upstairs to the rooftop. Beemo looked at NEPTR with a calm face.

"NEPTR. Do you want to play a game with me?" Beemo asked in its robot voice. NEPTR looked at Beemo with a smile and said.

"Yes Beemo. I feel happy that you asked me." NEPTR said with its own robot voice. Beemo and NEPTR spent the whole night laughing and playing a game.

**XxX**

"Sir Onyxio. We have found out where Finn the human champion lives." A deep voice that sounded like it was a few hundred years old sounded in the big throne room. The room was pure white, everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything. Only one thing was standing out in the room. It was the black throne. And on it, a black armored man with black hair. In front of the throne, was a colorful figure? A closer look revealed that it was the same species as the one on the throne. Except that this man had bright white hair. His armor was also white. Contradicting the armor of the one on the throne. He looked tired, he had mud on the bottom of his steel boots, and he looked like he had just come in through a sandstorm.

"You know Desmond. I enjoy your company better then anyone in this castle does. But could you please groom yourself once in a while. You look like a miner had found you in the bottom of a cave that had every creeping bug imaginable." Onyxio, the one on the throne, told off the dirty knight looking man in front of him. The dirty man just scoffed.

"I am a diamond knight spy. The strongest and purest of all the gem people. I do not need to groom because I am pure white." Desmond explained. Onyxio just pinched the bridge of his nose at the stubbornness of diamond knights.

'_I swear. There the most thick headed gem person ever.'_ Onyxio thought as he looked at Desmond.

"Never mind. As you will never possibly listen to me. Now tell me of Finn the champions' lodgings. Where does he live and how do I get there." Onyxio asked. Eager to charge there when he got the chance. The boy would pay for his insolence and his insults. He would pay dearly for embarrassing him and the gem kingdom. Onyxio was not a forgiving person, he holds grudges and carries out his revenge by either charging over to his enemy's place and killing them in their sleep. Or he would declare war. And watch them struggle at the huge army he would often send. Onyxio also is a petty man. He takes everything to heart. So if you insult him, you can guarantee that you will probably die in your sleep or get declared war on. The only times Onyxio would forgive someone, would be if they were the same kind as he was. A gem person. A gem person was the only kind that he would forgive. When he got back to the castle earlier, he had ordered his best spy's to find where Finn was living. After six hours. They had found where he was living.

"My liege, the boy lives in a tree house and or fort in the grasslands. The grasslands border just between the candy kingdom and the ice kingdom. Also, it seems that not only the candy princess has taken a shine to him. A vampire queen by the name of Marceline has fallen for the boy." Desmond told the prince. Who now had a wide smile.

"Desmond, summon the royal messenger knight and magician. Tell them I have a job for them." Onyxio said. Desmond stood up and bowed to the prince. Before turning around and left the room. Onyxio looked like he was going to enjoy the days that were about to come.

'_Yes. I will enjoy the following days. I will enjoy them very much.'_ Onyxio thought with a grin.

**XxX**

"Oh man, what did I do?" Finn asked no one in particular. After leaving the tree house, Finn had gone off in a random direction, namely west. He had passed the hole in the center of the world five minutes ago. And now the brightness of the fire kingdom could be seen from where he was standing. The sky over the hill that was blocking the view of the fire kingdom was glowing a bright orange. And stars were starting to disappear from view as he got closer to the kingdom. As Finn walked to the top of the hill, he finally saw the entire fire kingdom. The kingdom stretched from the isles of steam and bordered with the bad lands and a part of the lost cliffs. The fire kingdom was larger then the candy kingdom by a large amount. And it looked fiercer and much more dangerous to anger. Finn had been staring so long that he didn't notice a flambit approach him. The flambit moved below Finn and burned brightly. Effectively snapping Finn out of his trance and making him jump from the heat.

"Yeouch! The glob was that?" Finn shouted as he put out a small fire that started on his pants. Finn looked down and saw a smiling flambit. This flambit had eyebrows, and Finn only knew one flambit who had eyebrows.

"Hey Flambo. How you doing?" Finn asked as he finished putting off the fire and walked over the small flambit.

"Oh, yous knows. Pranking people and stuffs. How are you doing Finn? Why'd ya come here anyways?" He asked in his very north American accent. Finn smiled as he put out his finger, and Flambo got on his finger.

"Doing just fine Flambo. I just needed some air, and walked in a random direction. Looks like I headed west by the looks of it." Finn said as he placed Flambo on his shoulder. Flambo looked over to Finn with a smile.

"Wells, I got an ideas to help you get distracted. You think you'res up to it?" Flambo challenged Finn. Finn looked over to Flambo with a confused look. He thought for a minute before he smiled and looked at Flambo.

"Yeah, I could use a distraction." Finn accepted Flambo's challenge.

"Great! Come on, let's go in the kingdoms." Flambo said as he placed a fire protection spell on Finn. Finn walked into the open flames like they were nothing. Flambo lead him past the magma lake, and over to a burning meadow. Finn looked in the distance and could make out some flaming cows and sheep's. Flambo jumped down from Finn's shoulder and ran over to the cows.

"Alright Finn. This is what yous supposed to do. Go over to a flame cows and then try to tip it overs. Like this." Flambo demonstrated by suddenly jumping in front of the flame cow and burned brightly. The cow let out a loud "MOO!" before it tipped over and landed on the fire grass. Tipped over. Flambo then made his way over to Finn and said.

"Now you's try." Flambo said as he stepped to the side to give Finn some room. Finn thought for a second before he looked over to Flambo.

"I can't just burst out in flames Flambo. Do I just push the cow over or do I scare it like you did?" Finn asked Flambo. Who just laughed at Finn.

"It's up to you's, but I promise, this is funs and it helps you get your mind off things, ya knows?" Flambo stated as he waited to see what Finn would do. Finn thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers. Finn carefully stalked behind a flame cow, and carefully, very carefully. Let out a wild battle scream.

"Yeaaaaaaa!" Finn shouted at the top of his lungs. The cow that he tried to scare wasn't the only one that got scared. Two other cows next to this one too had gotten startled. All three cows let out a loud "MOO!" before falling down on the flaming meadow. Finn burst out laughing, and so did Flambo. They were laughing so loud that they attracted the flame rancher.

"Hey! Get of my property!" He shouted as he threw a fireball at Finn and Flambo. The fireball landed in between Finn's legs and he stopped laughing and stood up and began running. Grabbing Flambo on the way. A barrage of Fireballs suddenly started flaring past them, Finn picked up the pace, and soon lost the rancher.

"You stay out of my ranch you hear! Or else I'll roast you!" The ranchers voice taunted. Finn had run into the flaming forest and hid behind a few fire trees. These trees, unlike the flaming trees, were not on fire. But instead gave off a warm feeling when put in a fireplace and lighted. Making it good as firewood in the winter. Finn slumped down on the tree and wiped his forehead.

"Man that was intense." Finn said as he looked at Flambo, who was smiling at him.

"You knows it. That rancher was the most volatiles of all the ranchers." Flambo said as he jumped back up on Finn's shoulder. Finn looked over at Flambo and fed him a piece of charcoal he found on the ground. Apparently, fire trees also grew on burned tree ashes and charcoal.

"Thanks Finn. Better get outta heres though. You mights attract unwanted attention if you stays here for too longs." Flambo warned Finn. Finn stood up and started walking toward the magma lake. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Flambo decided to speak up.

"You knows Finn. My princess was really messed up when you's died." Flambo said. Finn stopped walking and looked at Flambo with a confused look.

"What?" Finn asked. Flambo continued.

"She was really sad that you's were gone. But because we's flame elementals can't makes liquids of any kinds, she couldn't cry. But I knows she would have if she could have." Flambo continued. Finn continued walking, but was listening to what Flambo was saying. They passed the magma lake.

"She saids that you were a stange waters elemental. But I tolds her that you were a humans. She looked like she was surprised. Can't really blames her though, she's been locked in a lamp for 9 years. So she doesn't knows what a human and water elemental looks likes." Flambo said. They were bordering the exit of the Fire kingdom. Finn was still listening to Flambo.

"I mean's like, she doesn't knows anything 'bout the world, so she asked mes to be her royal advisor. Since I've been around a fews times. I accepted the offer, and soon, we's opened our trade routes and learned to control ours fire." Flambo finally finished as Finn exited the Fire kingdom. Flambo got of Finn's shoulder and looked up at Finn.

"You shoulds talk to her. She really cares 'bout yous." Flambo said as he turned around and ran back in the Fire kingdom. Leaving Finn to ponder on what Flambo had said. Finn turned around to leave, before he heard a scream by the hole in the center of the world. He recognized the scream and immediately started running. His chest warming and his heart beating faster.

"PB!" He shouted as he ran full speed up the hill. He jumped off the hill and wings started to form on his shoes. He flew fast and swiftly, before he knew it, he saw the hole in the center of the world. And saw that Bubblegum was pointing a sword at someone.

'_Is that? Marcie?'_ Finn thought as he flew even faster.

**XxX**

**An hour ago.…..**

"Argh! What does she have that I don't!" Marceline shouted as she floated in the sky. She had been flying around in circles and found that she kept thinking about Finn and Bubblegum together. She just couldn't shake the image of Finn in Bubblegum's arms. Her jealousy was brimming, and she didn't know what to do, since she hadn't felt jealousy in over 600 years.

"Argh!" She shouted again as she messed her hair up. She floated back down. And sat beside a tree. She sat there thinking of Finn. How she had fallen for him, and how she wanted to kill Bubblegum. She sat there for fifteen minutes before she was interrupted by a…

"WENK!" An animal suddenly went beside her. She was so absorbed in thinking that she didn't notice that a penguin had made its way beside her.

"Whoa!" She jumped in the air and looked to the direction of the voice. She saw a cute little penguin had lost its way and was now in the spooky forest.

"Dude. What are you doing all the way here? Shouldn't you be in the ice kingdom?" Marceline asked the penguin as she floated back down to the ground and looked at the penguin.

"Wenk wenk!" The penguin responded as it flapped its flippers. Marceline laughed at the penguin and picked it up.

"Ya know. You're kinda cute. I would keep you, but then my dog wouldn't share the couch." Marceline said as she flipped the penguin upside down. The penguin immediately began flapping its flippers in a panic.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk!" It panicked as blood started flowing in its head. After a few more seconds of being upside down, Marceline finally turned it right side up and put it down. The penguin let out a sigh of relieve as it was put down on the ground. Marceline laughed as it watched the penguin heave.

"What a cute little bugger." Marceline said as she placed a hand on its head and started petting it. The penguin closed its eyes and enjoyed the petting sensation.

"Wenk." It sounded as it was getting petted. Marceline let out a brief smile before she remembered what she was upset about. And, unfortunately for the penguin, it was right next to Marceline when she got mad. Marceline's petting was getting harder as she imagined Finn, in the arms of Bubblegum. Her petting grew so intense that the penguin was getting buried just by her petting. The penguin was already half way in the ground before it spoke up again.

"WENK!" It shouted in another panic. Marceline stepped out of her daze as she looked at the little penguin and took in its poor position.

"Aw. Sorry, just really mad about something." Marceline said as she pulled the penguin out of its hole. The penguin, after being pulled out of the hole, immediately began wadding away from Marceline. The penguin was in so much of a hurry, that it tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. The penguin hit the ground with its bill, or is it beak? And was now impaled on the ground with it. It couldn't talk because its bill/beak was stuck in the ground. Marceline couldn't help but laugh at it.

"You're one cute little guy. Little annoying, but still cute. Come on. My house isn't that far from here. You can rest there, then I'll take you to the ice kingdom. Sound good?" Marceline asked the penguin. It however, did not respond. Because it couldn't do anything except flap its flippers.

"I take that as a yes. Come on little guy." Marceline said as she took the penguin in her arms and flew away to her vampire cave. The penguin could only say "Wenk!" as it was whisked away to Marceline's cave. Unbeknownst to them however, that a shadow had been listening to Marceline when she had left Finn and Jake's tree house/fort. It listened to Marceline speak out loud, and peered through her mind while she lay by the tree for fifteen minutes. The shadow let out a small smile, before morphing into a different form. It started morphing into the shape of Marceline.

**XxX**

**Meanwhile in the Candy kingdom…..**

Princess Bubblegum was known to cause explosions and weird smells in the candy kingdom. But this time, an explosion happened away from her lab. It happened in a nearby tavern where constant brawls and drinkers like hanging out. Candy people's equivalent of alcohol was, apparently, refined sugar. This made them hyper, and a bit tipsy. The explosion was a candy person, a marshmallow one. Apparently one who had come of age, had decided to give drinking a try. He was cheered on by his peers and they shouted "Chug chug chug chug!" The man, feeling manly, decided to down the drink in one. The guy however, never expected it to cause so much surprise. He exploded as the sugar reached his stomach. A candy ambulance was briefly called in. And the candy police cleared the people from the tavern, urging all of them to go home and try to sleep. Bubblegum had seen everything from her castle balcony. She sighed at the organized way the police and emergency workers were doing there jobs. She sighed again, it was clear that she was bored. She looked up and saw Goriad and Stormo staring at each other. Stormo was still watching over Goriad, and over the years. He never got hungry, and only focused on the task he was given. She turned around and entered her pink room. She went over to her bed and lay down, with her hand on her stomach. She couldn't think of a reason why she had fallen for Finn. She just did. And to a scientist, just having something you cannot explain made her mad. She ruffled her hair as she remembered Finn and how he told her she would be ok. She just couldn't stop thinking of him. Then a thought suddenly made its way into her scientific brain. The thought of Finn not feeling the same way. She nearly cried as she thought of that, she loved him. But did he love her back? She remembered the time when he would always fawn over her when he was a kid. But now, he was not a kid. He was a man who had aged more then he should have. An image of Marceline in Finn's arms suddenly sprang into her mind. She groaned as she covered her face with a pillow. She didn't like feeling jealousy, nor would she ever show that she was jealous. It was part of her image as a princess to act regal. Even if you're really pissed off about something. She sighed as she stood up and made her way over to the door.

"I'll go get something to eat, maybe that'll take my mind of these thoughts." She said to no one in particular. She opened the door and made her way to the royal kitchen. She opened the lights and made her way over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a container with spaghetti. She put the spaghetti on a plate, and put the plate in a nearby microwave. She dotted in the time, and turned around and waited for the microwave to stop as she leaned on the counter. The whurr of the microwave covered up the sound of the door re-opening. Bubblegum had seen the door move, and looked at who had entered. It was Peppermint butler. The cling of the microwave sounded, indicating that the spaghetti was finished heating.

"My Princess, what are you doing still up?" Peppermint asked as he made his way over to Bubblegum. Who just sighed.

"Its nothing Peppermint, just needed to take my mind off things." Bubblegum replied as she took the spaghetti out of the microwave and placed the plate on the counter. She closed the microwave door and grabbed a fork from a nearby plastic container. She impaled the noodles and twisted the spaghetti with the fork. She took the fork with the spaghetti in her mouth and began chewing. Peppermint butler watched as Bubblegum ate her food.

"My princess, may I ask what are these things you are thinking of?" Peppermint asked as he approached Bubblegum, who had swallowed the spaghetti in her mouth turned to Peppermint.

"I do not wish to burden you about my personal troubles Peppermint butler. I believe that you do enough just by being here and helping me in my daily tasks." Bubblegum said as she ate another fork full of pasta. Peppermint Butler looked at her with a concerned face, then he spoke.

"My princess. I wish that you see me as more then a server that helps you in your daily problems. I wish that you see me as more of a friend that cares for you, a friend that helps you when there is something bothering you." Peppermint said as he approached Bubblegum carefully. Bubblegum stopped eating and looked at Peppermint. Then sighed.

"It's Finn." She finally told Peppermint Butler. Peppermint just let out an "hmm." and signaled for her to continue.

"I've fallen for him. He always knows what to say. He's sweet, kind, and always stays strong for everyone. Though I am unsure whether to tell him my feelings. Because I hurt him all those years ago. And I'm not the only one who loves him. Marceline and Flame princess seem to share the same feelings. Also the other princesses from other kingdoms seem like they want him to be their prince. Marceline seems to be my main opponent for his heart. But I think he is starting to fall for her, and I do not know what to do." Bubblegum finally finished. She was never any good in expressing her feelings, but tonight was different, her voice was low and somber. She sounded like she was about to cry from thinking about it. Peppermint Butler began thinking. Then he finally spoke.

"My princess, if I may. Just try telling him before she does. Though I would not advise you do so right away. I have seen his eyes princess. And I have seen sorrow and pain. He does a good job hiding it, but I can see it deep down in his soul, he is hurting. He refuses to open up." Peppermint Butler explained, remembering a brief encounter he had with Finn as they were walking in the corridor.

**XxX**

"_Hey there Peppermint Butler. How are you doing?" Finn asked as he walked past the tuxedo clad candy butler. The butler smiled as he stopped and looked at Finn._

"_I am just fine Master Finn. One could say, I am ecstatic about this party honored to you." Peppermint Butler said as he looked up and saw Finn's eyes. He looked deep in them and saw a deep sorrow, and agonizing pain was deep within them. To a normal person, Finn would look like a man with just bright blue eyes. But to people like Peppermint Butler. One would see it as a dark and somber blue. Finn looked at the staring Peppermint Butler and raised an eyebrow._

"_You ok? Do I have something on my face?" Finn asked as he started scratching his face._

"_N-no master Finn. Are you alright though? Do you feel sad?" Peppermint Butler asked Finn. Who's eyes flashed a little before returning to normal._

"_Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Finn replied with a smile as he walked past Peppermint Butler and headed for the party. Peppermint Butler just looked at Finn's back with a frown._

**XxX**

"Finn is, hurting?" Bubblegum asked as she put down her fork. Peppermint Butler just nodded.

"I believe so my princess. He does not seem to want to talk about it. He seems to carry a heavy burden by himself. I doubt that he will let anyone know of this burden. Not even his brother Jake." Peppermint Butler stated his opinion on the mystery of Finn's burden. Bubblegum thought for a moment before she spoke up.

"But what about the potion I gave Finn? I gave him a potion that connected our hearts with each other. How would he hide it from me?" Bubblegum asked his Peppermint. Peppermint just looked at the Princess.

"More then likely, he has hidden them away, where he cannot remember the memories that caused his sorrow. He only feels sorrow, but doesn't know why. But that is only my opinion. To actually know about these memories. He has to open up and try to remember them. Even if it hurts." Peppermint said. Bubblegum pondered on Peppermint's words. Before a sudden feeling of sadness washed over her. She felt this feeling earlier, while she was laying down on her bed, before the explosion suddenly woke her up. She woke up to the explosion, crying. Though she didn't know why, she only felt sad. She let out a single tear. And Peppermint Butler suddenly grew worried.

"My lady! Are you ok?" He asked with concern. Bubblegum did not respond, but instead, left the kitchen to go into her room. Leaving Peppermint Butler and her unfinished spaghetti alone. She walked through the hallway until she finally reached her room. She closed the door behind her, and quietly crawled into her bed, where she cried silently. Her heart was responding to Finn's sorrow. She didn't know where or what Finn was doing, but she suddenly had the urge to find him. She turned stood up, suppressing the sorrow her heart was feeling. And got dressed, she dressed into a casual shirt and pink jacket. She wore pink pants that reached down to her ankles. And she tied her hair in a ponytail. She went over to the balcony, and called for The Morrow. The giant bird gave off a loud "Squak!" before arriving in front of the balcony. Bubblegum jumped to it. Then whispered.

"Find Finn." She cooed into its ear. The bird gave another "Squak!" Before flapping its wings and taking off into the sky. Narrowly avoiding a candy copter. The giant bird flew over the candy forest, and made its way into the grasslands. The Morrow stopped at Finn and Jake's house and landed near it. Bubblegum got off the Morrow and ordered it to return home. The Morrow took off as soon as Bubblegum reached the door. She knocked on it. And after a few seconds, Beemo answered the door.

"Hello Princess. Are you looking for something?" Beemo asked. Beemo was standing on an end table next to the door. Which explained how it got to the doorknob. Bubblegum looked at Beemo with a worried face.

"Beemo is Finn here? I wanted to talk to him." Bubblegum said as she looked at the confused look of Beemo.

"Oh Finn! Finn is not home right now." Beemo said as it closed the door at Bubblegum's face. Bubblegum took a step back at the sudden slam. And knocked on the door again, this time stronger. Beemo answered the door again, and had a question mark on its face.

"Finn is not here princess." Beemo said as it tried to close the door again. But was unsuccessful because Bubblegum had put her wedged her foot between the door.

"If he's not here then where is he?" Bubblegum asked. Beemo looked even more confused at Bubblegum.

"You did not say that you wanted to know where Finn was." It stated as it opened the door wider now.

"Beemo please! I'm in a hurry!" Bubblegum pleaded with Beemo. Who just shrugged.

"Finn left some time ago. Jake says he needed to clear his mind. It is unclear what direction he went though. But I did see him walking west." Beemo said as it remembered seeing Finn walk just outside the west hall. Over to the west.

"Thanks Beemo!" Bubblegum said as she started running west.

"You're welcome!" Beemo shouted in its robotic voice before closing the door again.

'_Where are you Finn?'_ Bubblegum thought as she was running. After a few minutes of running, she saw the hole in the center of the world. She saw a figure there, and noticed something odd. As she moved closer to the figure, she found that it wasn't just one figure. But were two figures. She saw that one of the figure's was Marceline. But the other Figure was what shocked her the most. It was her! The figures looked like exact replicas of her and Marceline. But what crept her out the most was that the Bubblegum imposter was holding a sword. Bubblegum stopped running and plopped down on the green grass. Trying to make herself invisible. Which was hard thanks to her pink everything outfit. But the figures didn't seem to notice her as she approached them cautiously. She moved closer and closer until she was finally within ear shot. She looked at the figures more closely now, and saw that her copy cat indeed was holding a sword. She began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So what, I just scream, and as we see the guy running at us, I point a sword at you. Then as he makes his way over, trying to stop us from fighting, I stab you and you fall over in the hole. Then you grab me and then we both start free falling. And, being the champion the prince says he is, he'll jump in trying to save us both. Then he jumps in, you use your magic to save us. Then he plummets to his death. I get everything right?" The Bubblegum imposter asked, her voice the same as the real one's.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Don't worry, I won't die if you stab me. I've got a trick that'll help make it realistic. I won't mess up and send all three of us falling to our doom." The Marceline doppelganger said as she readied herself. She pulled out a bag, and opened it. She grabbed the powder that was inside the bag, and threw it all over herself. Then she started floating.

"Now scream! This stuff only works for five minutes!" The Marceline doppelganger ordered. The Bubblegum imposter screamed as loud as she could. The real Bubblegum waited for Finn to appear, and all three saw him flying towards them at full speed. The real Bubblegum took in his appearance. He looked slightly singed and he had ash covering most of his cloths. He was using the winged shoes he used when they were in the party. She looked at the imposters and smirked as she saw them panicking.

"Glob! I didn't know he could fly! No one said that he could fly! What do we do now Emerald?" The Bubblegum imposter panicked as she saw the flying Finn. The Marceline imposter, now known as Emerald. Had begun panicking also.

"I have no idea in grod. Maybe stab him when he least expects it? Yeah, I'll distract him, then you stab him Seth." Emerald in Marceline's skin said. The Bubblegum imposter now known as Seth nodded. Seth/Bubblegum readied her sword and pointed it at Emerald/Marceline. Bubblegum waited until Finn landed in front of them, and listened.

"PB! Marcie! What are you doing?" Finn's voice sounded frantic. He looked between the two imposters. Not knowing that they were imposters.

"Finn! We want you to decide right now! Which one of us!" Seth/Bubblegum asked with her voice. Bubblegum was about to stand up and warn Finn, but curiosity stopped her when Seth had said those words. Bubblegum wanted to know what Finn would say. Every thought in her mind told her to warn Finn. But her heart wanted to listen.

"I- uh… What?" Finn asked in a daze at what was happening. Emerald/Marceline moved over to Finn and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah Finn! Tell her you belong to me!" Emerald/Marceline shouted as she pulled Finn closer to him. Making Finn turn his eyes away from Seth/Bubblegum. Seth/Bubblegum readied her sword as she pulled it back. The real Bubblegum saw this, and finding out if he liked her or Marceline more didn't matter.

"Finn! Look out!" Bubblegum stood straight up, and waved her arms. Finn heard her and looked at the direction he was in.

"What the?" Finn suddenly knew what was happening. Seth/Bubblegum pushed the sword hard towards Finn. Finn ducked. SHINK! The sound of a sword impaling flesh sounded. But it wasn't Finn; Finn had ducked in time and dodged the near death blow. The sword instead, impaled Emerald/Marceline.

"Grod darn it!" Seth/Bubblegum cursed under her breath as she jumped away from Finn. Landing a few meters away from him. Emerald/Marceline let out a "Tch." As she too jumped away from Finn, the sword still lodged in her chest. Finn looked between Seth and Emerald with a look of confusion. Seth and Emerald were on opposites sides of the hole, with Finn in the middle of both. While the real Bubblegum was across from the hole, Parallel to Finn. Finn let out a growl at both Seth and Emerald. He pulled out his demon blood sword, and charged at Seth. He ran so fast that he looked like a blur with a red trail.

"Who are you!" Finn shouted angrily as he stopped in front of Seth, sword raised and ready to strike. Finn swung his sword down. Seth barely dodged the blow as she dived to the ground, as she landed on the ground, she kicked Finn's arms. Making Finn drop his sword. Seth, still in her Bubblegum disguise, tried to grab the sword. But Finn blocked her way with a fist to the gut. The fist connected, and it stunned her as Finn removed his hand from her gut. She grabbed her stomach in pain, and fell down to her knees. Finn picked up his sword, and readied to strike.

"Any last words?" He asked as he raised his sword once more. Seth coughed as she looked up at Finn.

"Just one. Move." Seth said cryptically. Finn looked at her in confusion, and then felt someone behind him. Emerald had been running behind Finn, sword reared back, ready to impale him. Finn twisted his body as Emerald pushed the sword forward, the sword brushed past his jacket and missed him by mere inches. Finn used the momentum of his twist to punch Emerald in the face. The punch connected, and because Emerald was running full speed towards Finn. The punch was harder then normal. Emerald's body flew back because an even greater force pushed her back, namely, Finn's punch. She flew through the air and skidded through the grass. Finn landed on the ground and shook his hand that he had used to punch Emerald's face.

"Whoo! Hard!" Finn commented on the hardness of the person he punched. Finn however turned his attention back to Seth. Finn turned around, and saw that Seth had begun running away. Finn began to give chase, before he was stopped by Seth suddenly stopping and facing him.

"Stop! We bring a message from the Gem prince." Seth said. He finally began morphing back to another figure. After a full minute of morphing, her Bubblegum disguise was replaced by his real form. Turns out, she was a he. His body was covered by a dirty white colored knight armor. His hair was also colored dirty white. He had a side burns that reached just above his chin. He also had a goatee that didn't connect with the sideburns. He was soon joined by Emerald, who had floated above Finn. Emerald began morphing into a different shape, and after a minute. Her true form was revealed. She wore a green magician's robe that had a breast plate that covered her chest. The robe was inside the breast plate and it reached just above her knees. The robe and breast plate were green in color, and that gave her a look of a forest wizard with armor. Finn looked at both of them before he lowered his sword and signaled for Seth to talk. Seth let out a relieved sigh as he watched Finn lower his sword. He also watched as the real Bubblegum made her way over to Finn.

"Finn! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Bubblegum asked as she looked for any scratch or bruise Finn may have gotten. Finn looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine PB. No scratches, just really pissed about this two guys." Finn turned serious as he faced both gem persons. Seth coughed and looked at both Finn and Bubblegum.

"We thought we would end your life quickly for the prince, but seeing as how we failed in this. The prince has given a message that is of top priority. Finn the human champion, the gem kingdom declares war on you and your allies." Seth finished the message as he looked down on Finn. Emerald had lost the ability to float a few minutes ago, and was now standing on the ground. Finn looked wide eyed at what Seth had just said. Then he growled angrily.

"What do you mean!" Finn shouted as he raised his sword again. Ready to charge towards them and beat them to crud. Seth backed up a bit as Finn raised his voice. Emerald however remained stoic and looked Finn right in the eye.

"Human, you heard correctly, we, the gem kingdom, declare war on you and your allies. Namely the candy kingdom and Marceline the vampire queen." Emerald said in a stoic voice. Emerald signaled for Seth to speak. Seth coughed and looked at Finn and Bubblegum.

"Due to the war rules. The war shall begin in one weeks time. Though you may surrender as early as in three days time. Which is a good idea by the way, because the Gem army will not hold back, they will charge and never stop." Seth warned as he looked at Finn and Bubblegum. Finn grit his teeth in anger as they had just declared war on an innocent kingdom, namely the candy kingdom.

"Can we negotiate who you declare war to?" Finn asked through his anger, his anger now brimming. Seth and Emerald looked at each other. Emerald shrugged at Seth. Seth looked back at Finn and said.

"I believe not, we were ordered to tell you that the gem kingdom had declared war on you and your allies. We did not receive orders to negotiate." Seth finished explaining their orders. Bubblegum was the next to speak.

"Then why did you try and kill him? I thought your orders were to deliver a message!" Bubblegum said, angry that they tried to take his life, even when it wasn't ordered.

"We thought we would limit the resources needed to kill a single person and his allies. So we decided to kill you and be done with it." Emerald said in her stoic voice. Bubblegum frowned at how low they went just to kill Finn.

"Wait, you were ordered to deliver a message, that you declared war on me and all my allies' right?" Finn asked, clarifying what they had just said. Seth and Emerald nodded their heads. Finn looked back at Bubblegum with a frown. Bubblegum saw this, and immediately knew what he was about to do. She opened her mouth to speak, but Finn had whispered "Sorry." Bubblegum froze with her mouth open and watched as Finn turn to the messenger and wizard.

"Then tell your prince that Finn the human is no longer allied with the Candy kingdom and Marceline the vampire queen!" Finn shouted. Seth and Emerald raised their eyebrows at what he had just said. Both frowned, but soon nodded a yes.

"Very well, we will tell our prince that Finn the human is no longer allied with the Candy kingdom and Marceline the vampire queen." Seth repeated as he and Emerald turned around to leave. As they disappeared over the hill, Finn turned to face an angry Bubblegum.

"What the glob Finn! Why did you cut off your ties with us! We could help you with the war!" Bubblegum scolded Finn, who only looked at the floor. Finn was about to speak up, but Bubblegum spoke again.

"Finn, the candy kingdom and its people were always your allies! We would never turn our back on our champion! Why did you go and do that! You could get yourself killed! At least when you were allied with us you had a chance to survive!" Bubblegum scolded again, tears had begun forming in her eyes. Finn approached her and tried to comfort her, but she stepped back as he approached. Finn sighed, he looked at Bubblegum with a sad expression. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want what happened in Yggdrill to happen here. I don't want to see an entire country wiped out just because they were allied to me." Finn said as he looked down again. Bubblegum looked up in surprise at what Finn had just said.

"W-what?" Bubblegum looked confused at what Finn had said. Finn sighed again, he looked up and looked into Bubblegum's eyes.

"Princess Bubblegum, will you come to the tree fort tomorrow? Can you also invite the other royal princesses? I have to tell everyone what I have been up to the past four years. Tell them to come by noon." Finn asked Bubblegum with formality. Bubblegum looked at Finn like he was crazy. But Finn looked like what he was going to say tomorrow would mean life and death to everyone in Ooo. She quietly nodded, and Finn smiled at her. He was finally able to approach her and touch her pale face. He cupped her cheek and brushed away a single tear that had come from her eye.

"Don't cry anymore PB. I hate it when you cry." Finn said as he let go of her face and walked past her. Bubblegum didn't look back, and just fell to her knees and started crying. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She cried like she had just lost Finn again.

**XxX**

Finn had spent the next half hour trudging through the spooky forest to get to Marceline's house. Finally, he arrived to the back part of the cave, where a fallen highway sat. He entered the cave, and saw that Marceline's house had lights on, signifying that she was there. Finn approached the door and knocked. Who had answered however, made him fall flat on the ground in shock.

"Wenk?" A penguin sounded as it opened the door. The penguin approached Finn, and went up on his chest. The penguin stood on his chest flapping its flippers, trying to get him to stand up. The penguin had had enough and slapped Finn across the face. Finn snapped out of his daze and rubbed his sore right cheek.

"Ow." Finn said as he rubbed his cheek. The penguin got off of Finn, and pushed the door open wider. Finn stood up and looked at the penguin, who had offered for him to go in. Finn did so, and soon took in the place. Marceline had done some serious remodeling. Her couch looked like it was brand new, it was colored white, making Finn think that it was red once, and it looked comfy enough to sit on. In front of the couch was a square glass coffee table. And beside it were two lounge chairs that faced each other. Marceline had also upgraded her TV. It was now wide screened and had two speakers next to it. (It is not a plasma). She also had what looked like a recently acquired drum set that sat in the corner of the living room. Her poodle was also sleeping on its new place next to the couch. Finn didn't get to see the kitchen however, as Marceline had floated down from her room. She looked at Finn and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Marceline asked as she floated over to her new couch and sat on it. Finn rubbed the back of his head, scratching his blonde hair. The penguin was seen trying to get up on one of the lounge chairs.

"Well, you see, he let me in. And I needed to talk to you." Finn said as he looked at Marceline with a straight face. Marceline looked at Finn with a confused look, but scooted over and pat the space next to her. He made his way over and sat down next to her. Finn turned to Marceline, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Listen Marcie. I don't know what happened in the tree fort. But you have to know. It is nothing about you. It is a personal matter why I cannot be in a relationship right now. I don't know why you got so angry. But whatever I did. I'm sorry." Finn said as he looked down on the white couch. Marceline looked at Finn and smiled.

"What? You're still cheesed about that? Look, I understand why you're so confused. And I can wait. I don't really care if you choose me or Bonnie. As long as we stay friends. You're the coolest guy I've met in over two hundred years." Marceline said. Finn just looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you or PB?" He asked in pure confusion. Marceline laughed at his confused face.

"Are you that thick headed? Didn't you already realize that we have feelings for you? I kissed you four times already. Don't tell me you only thought that I kissed you because you were a good friend? And with Bonnie. I mean come on! She gave you a potion that connects your heart with hers! How could you not tell that she likes you!" Marceline laughed as Finn just sighed.

"Maybe its because I'm used to that. You know, getting kissed by a friend. I never really expect to give anything back because I'm used to being kissed by a friend." Finn said as he looked up at the smiling Marceline. She stopped smiling as she noticed Finn turn sad.

"Aw come on you weenie! I was just joking. Not about the me and Bonnie liking you part. But about you being thick headed." Marceline said as she embraced Finn. Hoping to cheer him up. Finn just sighed even more.

"Come on Finn! Stop mopping! You're like the mopping mopper! Come on! Smile like you do everyday! Smile like theirs no tomorrow!" Marceline said as she released the embrace and floated in front of Finn. Finn looked up and stared into her brown eyes. Marceline blushed as she saw Finn's bright blue eyes. But saw that their was something off about them. Finn stood up and faced Marceline. Marceline looked confused. But Finn suddenly enveloped him in a hug.

"F-Finn!" Marceline blushed a deeper red. Finn let go of the hug before she could hug back. Finn made his way over to the door and grabbed the knob. Before he twisted it however. He told Marceline.

"Come to the tree house tomorrow at noon. I have an announcement to make." Finn said as he turned the knob and opened the door. Marceline just floated their, staring at his back. Before Finn could close the door however, Finn said.

"Marceline, we can't be friends anymore." Finn said, his back from Marceline. Marceline almost fell from her floating position as she heard that.

"W-what!" Marceline shouted. But Finn had already closed the door and left. Marceline just stared at the door with a confused and worried look. While all this was happening, the penguin was still trying to get up on the chair.

**XxX**

History of the Gem kingdom.

The Gem kingdom is a newly formed kingdom in the land of Ooo. They are inhabited by the Gem people. Humanoid creatures that had different characteristics of gems. The most common kind of Gem person is the bronze gem person. They occupy the lower and middle class of most of the kingdom. Their jobs range from waiters, cooks, couriers, carpenters, miners, and any other minimum wage job their was. Also in the lower and middle class were the were the agate, aquamarine, and sapphire gem persons. In the upper and royal class were the Diamond, Emerald, Topaz, Silver, Gold, Onyx, and Lapis Lazuli. They ranged from being knights, magicians (thanks to their natural affinity's to magic), and royalty. The average life span of a low and middle class gem person ranged from 45 to 50 years. While higher class gem persons died at around 80 to 85 years. Diamond and Gold gem persons are hard to come by, and are only conceived when a high class gem person marries a high class gem person. Though there are cases that two lower class gem persons conceive a high class gem person. They originally started as a small state of the Bad Lands. But their first leader, Onyxio Plutonio I, started a revolution. He had gathered the abused and scattered gem people, and kicked off the Bad Lands' police force. There they struggled for fifteen years. Struggling to gather supplies and struggling to get their kingdom on the map. Onyxio Plutonio I, left the kingdom in a deprived and depressed state. His son however, Onyxio Plutonio II, had started what gem people call, the "Gemaissance" period. He led the country with a compassionate heart, he was the first to establish an economy in the gem kingdom. The gem persons use what they call "Gemash" as a currency. In today's economy of the world of Ooo. One Dollayap, or candy money, would equal too 75 Gemash's. Onyxio Plutonio II was sadly stricken by an incurable sickness, he died an painful death because of his illness. Which was called the gem plague. As he lay in his death be, he left the kingdom for his son, Onyxio Plutonio III to rule. Now Onyxio the third was nothing like his father. Seeing as he was only sixteen when he began his rule. He lead the country with an iron fist. Though he was good with foreign affairs. At home, he would have trouble keeping Famine and the number of gem plague victims down. He had, like his father before him, got struck by the plague. He died when he was 25 yrs old. Now since no one knew whether or not he had a son, the country was thrown into a panic. Since no one would be able to replace the fallen king, the gem kingdom looked like it was facing its extinction. But, out of the blue, a man claiming to be Onyxio III's son had appeared. He had managed to contain the gem plague, and had managed to form strong alliances with the nearby kingdoms. Namely, the fire kingdom. The fire kingdom had helped the gem kingdom tremendously, but since the recent Fire lord was over thrown by his own daughter. The gem kingdom had lost a massive part of its economy. Since charcoal and fire were needed by the Gem kingdom to forge different types of armor and jewelry, which they would sell to the neighboring countries. The gem kingdom had finally found a solution to this problem apparently. Though it is not yet clear how. They seem to be able to make much more jewelry and armor. Which was what had put them on the map. They were dubbed the gem kingdom and was considered as one of the richest countries in Ooo.

Source: The writer.

**XxX**

**Hohoho! Wait, that's wrong. Haha! Anyways. This ones a long one. 12k words! The longest chapter I've done in my career as a Fanfiction author. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it. Tell me if you see any mistakes I might have missed. Tell me if you liked this chapter, and tell me if I should keep writing. Which I will whether or not you want me too. I hope you enjoyed the brief history of my own original kingdom. Tell me what you think. Its easy! Just fill out the review box below. But seriously, leave me a comment, or constructive criticism. I appreciate both. C.O.Y.L out! Peace!**


	5. Flash forward in a dream

**Once More**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except for my pride, my lowly, lowly pride. Also the gem kingdom and any other original ideas I come up with. Namely OC's, continents and their countries/kingdoms, and items. Unless I accidentally steal them. Then I'm sorry.**

**First I would like to say. WHOA! So many positive reviews about my last chapter! Thank you guys! I didn't really expect people to like my Fic. But you guys do. And I thank you for supporting me with your encouraging words. I'll keep this short and just get to writing the story. Enjoy!**

**XxX**

A blonde haired man was seen standing on top of a tree fort. His hair blowing as he looked across the grass plains and saw the sun rising. He sighed as a door had opened behind him. The door was on the floor, so it opened upwards and fell down on the floor. A yellow dog had walked out of the door and had approached the man. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn. I made breakfast. You should eat, you know. Before your big announcement." The yellow dog had said. Finn looked at the dog in the eye. He sighed as he brushed back the dog and went down through the open doorway. The dog looked at Finn with a concerned face. Before he could think more about him however, he saw a thumbs up appear from the doorway.

"I'm ok Jake. Don't worry." Finn had said as his thumb went back in through the doorway. Jake had let out a small smile, and followed towards Finn. Closing the doorway behind him. Jake had jumped down from the stairway that led to the rooftop and landed in his and Finn's room. He saw Finn looking at something as he sat on his bed. But couldn't make out what it was. He moved closer to Finn and looked over his shoulders. He saw that it was a photo of Him and Finn smiling. Marceline and Bubblegum were next to Finn and Jake, Bubblegum being next to Finn, Marceline being next to Jake, Marceline wearing her sun hat to protect her from the sun. Lady Rainicorn was also in there, as she had encircled the four in a rainbow made of her own body. And at the corner of the picture, was what looked like a waving snail. The background showed that they were in the candy forest. Jake smiled as he remembered taking that picture.

**XxX**

"_Come on Jake! We'll be late for the photo shoot!" A younger and excited Finn had shouted as he jumped up and down on the couch. He still had his bear hat on. Jake had just walked out of the kitchen with a cup of orange juice in his hands. Jake took a sip, and made his way over to the table. He set the cup down and crossed his arms as he looked at Finn with a smirk._

"_Finn, the photo shoot doesn't start in two hours. You should relax, take it easy. Sit down and count 1 to 10. See if you'll calm down." Jake said as he watched Finn keep jumping up and down on the couch, stretching the fabric and making another rip across the cushions. Jake winced as he saw a bigger rip appear on the arm rest. Jake sighed and picked his cup back up, and then downed the whole drink in one gulp. Then he made his way over to the still excited Finn, and held him down, Finn struggled for a bit, before he finally sat down on the couch. Jake had too sat on the couch and looked at Finn with a smile._

"_Dude. You really have to learn to relax when its eight in the morning. No one should be as excited and jittery as you when you wake up. Everyone should be lazy, scratch their butt, and then treat everyone like an enemy before they take their morning juice. But then, I always see you put extra sugar in your juice everyday. So I can't really blame ya for being excited and jittery." Jake said as he looked at Finn. Who calmed down enough to look at Finn with a confused look._

"_I don't put extra sugar in my juice." Finn said as he looked away from Jake. Jake signaled for Beemo to come closer, who was sitting quietly in front of the TV, watching Finn and Jake. Beemo stood up and walked over to Finn and Jake with its short legs. Beemo sat down in front of them and looked at Jake._

"_Beemo, play back file number 562." Jake said. Beemo closed its eyes for a second, before he opened its eyes and out came a holographic video. Finn looked at the video in confusion, while Jake smiled. The video showed Finn, in his red pajamas, coming in the kitchen with a cup of orange juice. He looked like he had just woken up, as he still had trouble opening his eyes. He walked across the counters and stopped in front of one counter. This counter had a container labeled with the word "Sugar" on it. Finn removed the lid from the container and he pulled out a tablespoon from a nearby drawer. He put the whole tablespoon inside the container, and as he pulled it out, it revealed to be full of sugar, a mountain of sugar. Finn put the whole tablespoon of sugar in his cup and stirred. He yawned as he was stirring the juice. He stopped stirring, and removed the tablespoon from the cup. Finn took chug. And after a few seconds, he stretched his arms wide. He turned around, and revealed that he had now fully awakened. His eyes were wide open, and he had a smile plastered on his face. The video ended as the whole hologram reentered Beemo's small screen. The real Finn turned to Jake with a frown. While Jake smiled at him. Jake put an arm around Finn's shoulders and locked him in a headlock. He gave him a quick noogie as he laughed. Finn too, had begun laughing. Beemo watched the interaction of the two with a blank expression. Beemo never really understood what it meant to be happy and laugh. So it just sat there and watched. Jake had finally let go of the headlock, and pushed Finn across the couch. Finn just kept laughing as he was pushed. He continued laughing as Jake chuckled and stood up went over to the table and picked up his cup. He frowned as he saw his empty cup of OJ. He turned to the laughing Finn and Beemo with a pout._

"_Ok. Which one of you wise guys drank my OJ?" Jake asked with seriousness. Finn, who had just snapped out of his laughing fit, had begun laughing louder now. Beemo looked at Jake with an angry expression. Jake let out a growl at both of them._

"_I'm serious! You know I hate it when someone drinks my OJ behind my back!" Jake growled at the laughing Finn and angry Beemo. Finn had continued laughing. But soon calmed down and looked at the growling Jake. Wiping a tear from his eye, Finn said._

"_You just drank it dude! You downed it in one gulp!" Finn said, trying to hold back from laughing at Jake's short memory. Jake thought back for a moment, then let out a chuckle._

"_Hey you're right! I did drink it! My bad." Jake chuckled as he walked back over to the couch and jumped on it. As he landed, Finn bounced off a bit, before he landed back on the couch. Finn and Jake finally decided to play a few video games. Before they headed for the candy kingdom for the photo shoot. As they were 15 minutes into the video game, a knock came to the door. Finn was distracted for a moment, but looked back to the screen, only to see his 8 bit character die because Jake had used his finishing move. Finn fumed._

"_Hey! No fair! I was distracted!" Finn shouted. Jake just kissed his muscles as he looked at Finn._

"_You know the rules Finn, if you're distracted and you die. You lose." Jake reminded Finn as he imitated him. Finn had also done the same thing to Jake a few days ago, and Finn and Jake set up some ground rules when they were playing a fighting game. One of the rules were, if you got distracted by anything, and your character dies, that is still counted as a win to the other player. Finn frowned as he stood up and walked over to the door. Finn opened it, to reveal a red shirt and denim pants wearing Marceline at their door. She was wearing her sun hat. She entered the tree fort, floating over Finn and sitting down on the couch next to Jake. Jake jumped at the sudden movement. Marceline laughed as Jake jumped behind the sofa and hid from her._

"_Relax. It's just me. Didn't have anything to do, and since you two were the ones that wanted me to go to this photo shoot thing. I figured I might just mess with you two." Marceline said as she stretched her legs and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Finn closed the door and went over to the couch and sat down next to Marceline. Finn grabbed his controller and looked at Marceline with a grin._

"_Wanna finally see who's better at "Punch, punch, kick?" Finn asked with a challenge as he gave Jake's controller to Marceline. Marceline smirked as she looked in Finn's eye._

"_You think you can take me on Weenie?" Marceline challenged back. Finn smirked as he faced Beemo and made his way to the character selection screen._

"_Yeah! I think I can even beat you!" Finn stated with a smile as he chose a flaming stickman character. Jake had stepped out from behind the couch and sat back down to watch the two fight. Marceline had chosen a stickman with a sword and shield. After a few rounds and a few insults thrown here and there, Marceline laughed as she watched Finn's character die, she had impaled his flaming stickman with her sword._

"_You were saying Finn?" Marceline chuckled as she looked at Finn's defeated face. Finn turned back to her with renewed vigor._

"_Come on! Best 2 out of 3!" Finn demanded. Marceline thought for a second, before she shrugged. She picked the same character while Finn switched his to a man floating in a tornado. Jake watched the two do their thing. They played for who knows how many rounds, Finn had won the next round. So they had one more round. That round ended in a draw. So they had to restart, they played like that for awhile. They didn't notice the time, until Jake looked at the clock._

"_Whoa! It's 10:50! We're late!" Jake jumped to his feet and turned off Beemo. Who fell down on the coffee table and fell asleep._

"_HEY!" Finn and Marceline shouted in unison. Jake winced at their voices. But he promptly pointed at the clock. Finn jumped on his feet, and ran upstairs to get changed. And fifteen seconds later, Finn was wearing his old cloths. Namely his blue shirt and denim shorts. He always had his bear hat on, and he was wearing black shoes and white socks rolled up. Marceline floated up from the couch and made her way over to the door. She waited for Finn to get his backpack and his demon blood sword. Marceline opened the door and moved to the side._

"_Weenies first." She teased. Finn frowned as he ran out to the grass plains. He was followed shortly by Jake. Marceline was the last to go as she closed the door behind her._

**XxX**

"_Where are they?" A bubblegum pink woman asked in a fit. She looked like she was close to losing it. A Peppermint candy person wearing a butler's suit approached her and tried to calm her down._

"_My princess, they may have been side tracked by the ice king. You know how he always love to cause trouble at the wrong times." Peppermint Butler said. Bubblegum seemed to calm down a little at his words. Suddenly, a Rainicorn had touched down on the ground and approached Bubblegum._

"_(My princess, I have seen them approaching. Finn, Jake and Marceline are running through the grasslands as we speak.)" The Rainicorn said, her language Korean. All the calmness Bubblegum had were suddenly flung through the window as she heard the name Marceline._

"_What? Finn and Jake are with Marceline?" Bubblegum asked in a sickly sweet tone. Lady, who didn't notice her voice, nodded in a yes. Just as Bubblegum was about to lose it. Finn, Jake and Marceline came barreling through the candy forest._

"_PB! Sorry we're late!" Finn said in between breaths. His voice sounded frantic._

"_Finn, it's alright. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't let Marceline corrupt your mind." Bubblegum replied. Marceline just shrugged as she floated over to Bubblegum._

"_Really Bonnie? You think I corrupted his mind? He offered to play videogames. I accepted. We lost track of time. I would say that it was his own fault for being late, not mine." Marceline defended herself. Not caring whether Finn gets in trouble or not. Finn looked at Marceline like he was betrayed. But Marceline just chuckled at him. Before Bubblegum could retort to Marceline. Jake had made his way between the both of them, pushing each other away._

"_Alright, relax. We came here to have fun and take pictures with each other. Not go at each others necks. Although, if it would be a free for all. I would definitely win." Jake said smugly. Everyone turned to Jake with a glare. Jake shrunk at the glares, and made his way over to Lady. Who began hugging Jake and stroking his back in a comforting manner. Finn looked at his brother, and couldn't help but felt jealous. Not about Jake being with Lady. No, he was jealous because Jake had something he didn't. And that was love. Finn sighed as he remembered his last encounter with the flame princess. He remembered how she had confused him as a water elemental because of his tears. Finn sighed deeply. He was shaken from his thoughts as a pale hand waved in front of his face._

"_Huh? What?" Finn had asked instinctively._

"_I'm right, right?" Marceline asked. Finn let out another "Huh?" as Marceline asked her question. Apparently, the two had gotten into another argument, and were faced with a dilemma, who was right and who was wrong._

"_No! I'm right. Right Finn?" Bubblegum asked Finn as she approached Finn and looked at his face. Finn blushed as he looked into her eyes. He was shaken again from his thoughts as he was pulled to his left._

"_Don't seduce him into saying you're right Bonnie!" Marceline shouted as she pulled Finn away from Bubblegum's gaze. Bubblegum pouted as she put her hands on her waist._

"_I am not seducing him Marceline! That would be un-princess like!" Bubblegum retorted as she pulled onto Finn's right arm. She pulled Finn closer to her._

"_Stop it Bonnie! You know that I'm right! Aren't I Finn?" Marceline asked as she pulled Finn back closer to her. Bubblegum responded by pulling Finn closer to her._

"_No Marceline! What you answered is too distasteful for anyone to like. I am the one who is correct. Right Finn?" Bubblegum asked in a sweet voice. Finn was being pulled back and forth, and if he didn't answer fast, he would break in two._

"_Uh, wha-, uh! You're both right!" Finn shouted in desperation. Both ladies let go of Finn and moved in front of him with confused looks._

"_What?" They both asked in unison. Their confused looks turning to frowns. Finn looked at the two flustered. Finn looked over their shoulders and waved to Jake. Jake saw this as he was talking to Lady. And waved back with a smile, and then returned to talking to Lady. Finn had to resist face palming at his brother._

"_Excuse me, but we should get this photo shoot started soon. It looks like it'll rain." Peppermint Butler had said from behind the three. Finn let out a relived sigh. True enough, out in the distance were rain clouds._

"_Fine." Marceline and Bubblegum said at the same time as they pulled Finn in front of them. Peppermint Butler had set the camera up in front of them, facing away from the rain clouds. The sun was still up and bright, as far as the camera could tell. Jake and Lady had made their way over to front of the camera. Jake stood beside Finn and placed an arm over his shoulder. He and Finn smiled. Marceline had made his way over to the right of Jake. She let out a rare smile. She didn't get why vampire's photos could be taken, but they couldn't see their own reflections. But shrugged it off so she could focus on the camera. Bubblegum moved to the left of Finn and began fixing her hair. She kept fixing it, until Finn finally said._

"_You look great PB." He said. Bubblegum turned to Finn and smiled. She turned to the camera and smiled too. Lady had encircled them in her rainbow body, then stuck her head behind Finn and Jake. Peppermint smiled as he looked at the group. He moved to the camera, which looked like it was from Thomas Edison's era. Peppermint moved inside the drapes then held out a hand._

"_1." He started._

"_2." He continued. Finn and Jake began smiling, and so did everyone._

"_3!" Peppermint finally finished as a bright flash came from the camera._

**XxX**

"Jake. Jake!" Finn shook his brother from his daze. Jake shook his head as he looked at the older Finn.

"Huh? What?" He asked in confusion. Finn let out a small smile at the confusion of Jake.

"You were daydreaming again. I told you that we should eat breakfast." Finn said as he moved over to the stairs leading downstairs and went downstairs. Jake just smiled as he saw Finn. But frowned as he remembered what Finn had told him yesterday. He told him that the gem kingdom was going to war at him. Jake was shocked at the news. But as Finn had explained what he had planned, he smiled and promised that he would remain by his side to the end. Finn was about to reject him, but he had said that he wouldn't change his mind. Jake told Finn that bro's stick together till the very end. And Jake had intended to do just that. No matter how crazy of a plan that was. Finn had cracked a smile at Jake's stubbornness. And finally agreed because arguing with Jake is like arguing with a thick headed/stupid person. Because arguing with either will just result in you losing. Jake snapped out of his thoughts as he ran downstairs and joined Finn as he ate. Beemo and NEPTR were on the table discussing about something, Jake didn't bother finding out what. Finn would occasionally talk and correct NEPTR and Beemo. Jake smiled as he drank orange juice in his mug. He would enjoy these few hours as much as he could. Because he knew that he might not enjoy moments like these anymore.

**XxX**

Bubblegum had spent most of her night calling each and every royal figure in Ooo. Telling them to come to Finn's tree fort at noon. Most of them questioned why, in which Bubblegum had answered an "I don't know, its just important." She had finally finished calling everyone when it was two in the morning. She slept for five hours. Before she was awoken by Peppermint Butler, telling her breakfast was ready. She never got the chance to tell him that he would be going to Finn's tree fort later that day. And she had never told him that she was going to spend the whole night calling every royal figure in Ooo. And that most of them didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night. She had sighed and made her way to her private dining room. She yawned as Peppermint Butler presented her with a plate of French toast with butter and maple syrup. Peppermint Butler was about to leave, but she had called for him. She told him that she needed to go to a meeting a noon. And that he was in charge of the castle until she came back. Peppermint Butler said yes. And soon left the princess alone to eat her breakfast. She didn't get a chance to change into her pajamas yesterday, which was only a t-shirt given to her by Marceline, as she was too tired to think about changing when she finally had plopped into her bed. She ate her breakfast quietly and looked at the clock as she finished eating. It was only 8:00 in the morning. She called for Peppermint Butler. He took the plate where she had eaten. Before he left, she told him to wake her up at 11:00, as she still wanted to sleep. Peppermint replied with a "Yes milady." As he walked out of the room, leaving the door open for Bubblegum to exit. She had exited the private dining room and went back to her room. She immediately plopped on her bed. But before she could sleep, a voice made her jump up in her bed.

"Yo Bonnie. Your room is still as pink as I remember." A voice sounded from the dark. Bubblegum turned to the source of the voice and let out a relived sigh.

"Marceline! What are you doing here? Don't you knock?" Bubblegum fumed as she saw Marceline move out from the shadows. She had a serious face on. So Bubblegum turned to her in confusion.

"Something wrong Marceline?" Bubblegum asked as Marceline floated around the room as she let out a "hmm." indicating that she was thinking. She floated back and forth in the room. Bubblegum just watched as Marceline behaved strangely. Marceline suddenly turned to Bubblegum, then moved closer to her. Marceline was so close that it was uncomfortable for Bubblegum to be that close to her. Marceline suddenly blurted out.

"Do I have an ugly personality?" She asked. Bubblegum just looked at her with big eyes. She finally pushed Marceline back and looked at her.

"W-what? You barge into my room to ask that?" Bubblegum fumed again. Marceline just sighed. She pointed to her face and asked again.

"Do I have an ugly personality? Just answer the question please." Marceline demanded. Bubblegum looked at Marceline's serious face. She shrugged and answered.

"I suppose not. It depends on the person." Bubblegum finally said. Marceline shook her head. It was clear that she wasn't satisfied with that answers. She turned back to Bubblegum.

"Do you think Finn thinks I'm ugly? I mean, you know his type right?" Marceline asked. Bubblegum's eyes nearly popped out their sockets.

"W-What! What's with all the questions all of a sudden! I don't ever recall you being self conscious about anything!" Bubblegum blurted out. Marceline let out a sigh. She floated down and landed on Bubblegum's big bed. Marceline sighed again as she thought of something. Bubblegum became worried and looked at her friend/rival with concern.

"What happened Marceline?" She asked with concern. Marceline sat up and looked at Bubblegum with sad eyes.

"Yesterday. Finn went over to my house. He tried apologizing about things, and I thought everything was cool. But as he left, he told me to come to the tree fort at noon. Then as he left. He told me we can't be friends anymore." Marceline finally said. Her head hung low. Bubblegum looked at her and sighed. She moved over to her side and pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"Relax Marceline. You're not the only one he said that to. He told me that to. You know, after the Gem kingdom declared war on him and his allies." Bubblegum said. Marceline suddenly flew up and looked at Bubblegum like what she had said was wrong and evil.

"What!" She asked, more like shouted. At Bubblegum. Bubblegum looked at her in shock.

"He didn't tell you that the gem kingdom declared war on him?" Bubblegum asked. Surprised that Finn would keep that from her. Marceline shook her head in a no.

"What happened Bonnie? Why did the Gem kingdom declare war on him?" Marceline asked, floating back down on the bed. Her look had changed from anger to worry.

"I guess that Onyxio held a grudge at Finn for embarrassing him. So he declared war on him and his allies." Bubblegum said. Marceline looked at Bubblegum and motioned for her to continue. Bubblegum looked down on the bed as she continued.

"Finn had noticed that the messengers had said that the gem kingdom would declare war on Finn and his allies. Namely my kingdom and you, Marceline." Bubblegum continued. Marceline steadily began floating back up, shaking her head.

"So he did that to-" Before she could finish. Bubblegum nodded.

"Yes. He broke his ties with us to protect us." Bubblegum said. Marceline let out a loud growl.

"WHAT! He knows full well I can handle myself! Why the glob would he do that! I'm probably the strongest chick he knows! I understand why he cut off his ties with you and your kingdom, but why me? I have the army of the dead by my side!" Marceline practically shouted. Bubblegum looked at Marceline with a glare. Marceline noticed this and calmed down.

"No offense. But an army of the dead can handle practically anything! And your candy soldiers will practically melt when hit with a fire spell." Marceline stated. Bubblegum continued staring at her. Bubblegum looked away and said.

"I'll have you know that the candy kingdom has taken steps in improving its army. We now have working candy tanks and candy jets. We also have working automatic candy guns. And I believe the army of the dead only has swords and shields. My army can beat you're army." Bubblegum stated back. Marceline looked at Bubblegum like she was crazy. She floated in front of her and growled.

"Well, you may have a bigger army and better technology. We have a hulk! I mean a bone hulk! It's practically as big as your candy castle. And I can reanimate it if it falls! And, provided I have enough bones, I can make as many as I want!" Marceline retorted. Bubblegum turned her face to Marceline, obvious that there was anger in her face. Bubblegum composed herself for a second as she coughed.

"We're getting off topic. Finn said that he would explain everything during his meeting later. I do not wish to continue this conversation with you Marceline, as I have to sleep. So if you don't mind. Will you kindly get out of my room." Bubblegum demanded in her royal voice. Bubblegum laid back down on her bed before Marceline could say another word. Marceline let out a low growl before she floated towards the balcony and exited Bubblegum's room. Wearing her sun hat before floating out. Bubblegum saw he float out and sighed. Whatever Finn was going to say later, she would still love him. That much she knew.

**XxX**

Time flew by. And soon, Finn had a few royal people knocking on his door. The first to come was the ice king. Finn was still not used to his un-evil nature, but welcomed him in his house with a smile. Before the ice king had went over to the meeting room however. The ice king had asked Finn a question.

"Finn. Have you seen Gunther? You know, about yay big, big eyes, purple and white colored. Goes "Wenk" from time to time?" The ice king asked. Finn thought for a second, but drew a blank. He had remembered hearing a "wenk" yesterday, but didn't remember where. Finn raised his shoulders and shook his head no. The ice king looked to the ground and had said an "Oh." before going inside the meeting room. After the ice king, slime princess and raggedy princess had arrived, they flirted a bit with Finn, but Finn ignored their flirting and pointed to the meeting room.

After another fifteen minutes. A knock came, and as Finn opened the door, he saw ghost, muscle, and raspberry princess arrive. Finn smiled as he led them to the meeting room, closing the door as they entered.

The next to arrive were Flame princess and Flambo. Flame princess smiled at Finn as he opened the door. Finn smiled back. Flambo had greeted Finn by offering a bro fist. (Pewdie) Finn smiled as he pounded his fist into Flambo's. Not feeling the heat from the fist. Finn had led them too to the meeting room.

After them, the Earl of lemongrab, the Duke of nuts and Lumpy space Princess had arrived. Finn had no idea why the Duke of nuts and Earl of lemongrab were there, but shrugged as he led them to the meeting room.

And finally, Marceline the vampire queen and Princess Bubblegum had arrived. Finn smiled as he saw both of them. He led them to the meeting room also. But not before cast a worried look at Finn, Finn however, did not notice. Finn Closed the door as he cast a quick rune on it, preventing people from entering without someone opening the door for them.

The meeting room was somewhat small, but could still accommodate everyone in comfort. There was a long single table, and enough chairs to fit everyone. Though the Duke of nuts had to be away from the table because he couldn't fit anymore. He didn't seem to mind though.

Marceline and Bubblegum had taken seats next to each other, the chairs being close to the edge of the table. Finn had taken the seat on the end of the table. He looked around and nodded. He called for Jake to enter, he entered with Beemo and NEPTR close behind him. Jake had taken his stand next to Finn. He put NEPTR and Beemo on the table so that they could hear what Finn was going to announce. Everyone was talking to each other as Finn looked at them and felt some sorrow. Jake had seen him look down for a bit, and put an arm on his shoulder. Finn looked at Jake, who only nodded. Finn coughed as he prepared for what he was about to do.

"Everyone. I ask you all to calm down." Finn said. One by one, everyone closed their mouths and looked at Finn. Who sighed. He looked down for awhile, before looking back up with a serious face.

"I want to say first. The newly formed Gem kingdom has declared war on me and my allies." He announced. Everyone began murmuring to each other. Finn sighed as he closed his eyes.

"However! That is not the reason I called you all here." Finn continued. Everyone quieted down so they could hear what Finn was saying.

"The reason I called you all here, is so that I could tell my story on what really happened during my four year absence." Finn continued. Everyone didn't say anything to anyone. They were just listening intently to what Finn had to say. There was one person however, who couldn't hold her tongue.

"What the glob Finn. You like, drag us out here to like, talk about your reason for being away. You're like, totally wasting my time." LSP had said from across the table. Finn sighed as he looked at her floating in the air, taking up a seat that she didn't need to use.

"No. No, I did not drag you out here for a simple reason like that. I called all of you here so I can announce something. But that will have to wait until later. So if you could kindly listen to what I have to say." Finn said as he looked at LSP with a serious face. LSP just said "Humph!" as she turned her face/body away from Finn. Finn coughed as he continued.

"Four years ago. I was given a message. I will not discuss that message, because I swore not to reveal that until the right time. I swore on my humanity and my life. So I will skip the time I had taken the oath, and skip to the time I was in the crystal dimension. This happened as I "died" And also when I was still 14 years old." Finn stated. Everyone listened in as Finn told his story.

**XxX**

"_What the what!" A younger sounding Finn shouted as he was falling through a black and white hole. He was spinning so fast that it looked like he was a top. And as Finn was spinning, he saw nothing but black and white stripes pass him as he fell. He suddenly let out an "Oomph!" as he landed on some purple grass. He didn't know how long he had fallen. All he knew was that he was finally on the ground, and that there was somebody standing right in front of him. Finn immediately jumped on his feet and tried to grab his sword. Finn realized three things as he tried for his sword. First: He didn't have his sword. Second: He was naked, except he still had his white briefs on. But his bear hat was gone now, so his shoulder length blonde hair had fallen. And finally third: The one in front of him was a girl that looked like she was a year older then him. She had light brown hair that reached to her waist. She was wearing a purple skirt that reached just below her knees, and she wore white socks with black rubber shoes, her socks reaching past the border where her skirt ended, so it was possible that the socks reached to her thighs. She had a purple hoodie on with an unzipped zipper that separated the entire jacket. Inside the jacket was a plain gray t-shirt. She looked at Finn with an innocent look, her green eyes looking into Finn's blue ones. Finn blushed as he looked at her. She smiled sweetly at Finn. Then realization set in for Finn. He saw that she had the same skin as Finn. Nothing deformed, nothing changed to make her humanoid. Finn looked at her in shock and raised a finger at her. Finn fell down on the strange purple colored grass and pointed at her. She looked at Finn confusedly as he kept pointing._

"_What are you doing?" She asked in a confused tone, her voice sweet and ladylike. Finn opened his mouth and began to speak._

"_Y-y-you're a human!" He shouted as he stuttered. The girl rolled her eyes as she looked at Finn and she managed a nervous smile. She moved closer to Finn and wrapped his finger in a hold. She pushed the finger back down to Finn's body, as she drew her face close to Finn's. Finn blushed at the closeness. But he was soon snapped out of it as the girl had slapped him on his cheek._

"_Of course I am, what am do I look like? A 2-dimensional box?" She stated, her voice still sweet and tender. Finn rubbed his cheek sorely as he looked at the girl with anger. The girl replied to the glare with a sweet smile, she stood up and walked back to the place she was standing with her hands behind her back. She turned to Finn and held out a hand, offering it to the boy who was still on the ground. Finn let out an "Humph!" as he stood on his own and faced the girl. The girl smiled as she turned her back on Finn and motioned for him to follow her. Finn grudgingly did so. And it was only then that Finn had finally taken his surroundings in. He looked around and saw that almost everything was purple. The grass was dyed purple, and so were the falling leaves. The trees still remained brown however. Finn looked high into the sky and saw that the sky wasn't blue, but was also purple. He also saw that the clouds weren't clouds. They were giant crystals floating in the air. He could faintly make out what looked like Rainicorns flying from one crystal to another. And only then did he realize how big the crystals were, they looked like regular sized clouds down here, but up there, they were floating islands. The crystals were not colored purple however, as they looked more like a bleached white. He looked into the horizon and saw a large body of water at the distance; he shuddered as he thought that it was an ocean, but saw that the color of the ocean was purple. He could also make out a, what seems to look like, a giant dog house by the ocean. He could also see that their were flying cars coming and going out of the giant dog house, some were flying into the sky to the crystal islands, while some were going through a what looked like a floating highway. Finn took in the awesome view in front of him. But he was taken away from his admiring by a voice behind him. Finn looked back and saw the girl that had slapped him earlier looking at him with a smile. She walked over next to Finn, who had taken a defensive stance, thinking she would hit him again. She let out a cute giggle as she walked past Finn a bit and looked out into the horizon. Finn looked at her and blushed as a sudden wind picked up and blew her hair away from her face. She held out a hand to one side of her hair to keep it from flying. She looked at the staring Finn and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak._

"_Welcome to the crystal dimension. Quite a sight isn't it?" She asked in a sweet voice as she moved closer to Finn. Finn let out a nod as she approached him._

"_You know, you're the only other human I have seen other then me. That's a good sign that I'm not the last human." She said. Finn looked at her with a confused look. She giggled as Finn tilted his head._

"_I should probably introduce myself first. Hi, my name's Amy. What's your name?" She asked as she held out a hand. Finn took the hand and shook it as he answered._

"_Finn. Finn the human boy. Nice to meet you Amy!" Finn said in excitement. As their hands parted, Amy walked past Finn. Finn looked behind him and looked at Amy's back. Amy looked behind her and said._

"_Come on, you need clothes. I need to make you presentable to the crystal council." Amy said as she gestured for Finn to follow her. Finn had suddenly remembered that he was half naked. He blushed as he followed her into the purple leaf and brown tree forest. That was obviously a name Finn had thought of as he looked at the weird colored forest. As Finn was walking through the forest, close behind Amy. He noticed that there were no birds and no animals in the forest._

"_Hey ah, Amy?" Finn began. Amy didn't look behind her; she only let out a sweet "hmm?"_

"_How come there are no birds here? No bears, no snails, no deer's, no nothing?" Finn asked as he kept looking left to right. Amy let out a little giggle._

"_Why would they be? They have their own countries. Why would they want to live in the Fairview forest when they can live comfortably in their homes and castles?" Amy said as she looked behind her over to Finn. Who looked at her confusedly. Then Amy finally thought of why Finn had asked her that, pounding a fist on an open hand. She turned around and looked at Finn with a look of a scientist who had recently uncovered the secrets of the universe._

"_Could it be that the Earth dimension has different evolved races from the Crystal dimension?" Finn looked at her in confusion, not really understanding what she had just said. Amy sighed as she looked at Finn._

"_Let me explain, Finn, right?" Amy asked. Finn nodded. Amy opened her mouth to explain._

"_You see Finn. In the crystal dimension, there are no humanoids. There are only magical, uhg, what do you call them in you dimension? Ani-animuls?" Amy said as she pondered on her answer. Before she could think about anything more, Finn answered her._

"_Animals? You mean animals?" Finn had asked. Amy eyes lit up as she looked at Finn._

"_That's right! Animals! Their called animals in your dimension. However, in here, most animals have evolved and grew far past what they could attain before the nuclear war." She explained. Finn let out a "huh?" as she said nuclear war. Amy faced palmed as she remembered that most of the technology and advances from the previous inhabitants of the earth dimension were wiped out a thousand years ago._

"_The mushroom war. I mean the mushroom war." Amy had further explained. Finn let out an "Oh." They continued on there track. After a few more minutes of walking through the Fairview forest, they had arrived to a wooden cottage. Although it looked quite small, it still had a homely feeling radiating from it. Finn had noticed the roof of all things. Because, the roof was made of the crystals he could see in the sky. It looked so beautiful up close that Finn forgot about everything and just admired the clear crystal. Amy noticed this and smiled a small smile._

"_It's called Herodi. It's a rare crystal that only grows here in the crystal dimension."_

**XxX**

"WAIT!" LSP's rough voice interrupted Finn as he was telling his story. Everyone turned to LSP and looked at her with death glares. LSP wasn't fazed by this and just continued to speak.

"Like, what did this crystals like, look like Finn? If there really beautiful, I like, want one! And I mean, right now!" LSP had demanded, her bratty personality taking over her. Everyone sighed as she had said this. Finn looked behind him and noticed that it was two o' clock. He decided it was time for a brake, since he thought no one had eaten lunch yet. Finn ignored the bratty demands coming from LSP and looked at the crowd.

"Ok. Let's take a short brake. We will resume this meeting at three. I have cooked food for everyone, just go upstairs to the living room and grab a sandwich then move out to the front of the house. There are tables set up there." Finn had said, Some people groaned as he announced this. Wanting to know what more he had to say. But before they could press on, Finn had begun moving towards the exit. Trailed by Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame princess, with Flambo on her shoulder, Ice king, Jake, Beemo and NEPTR. NEPTR being carried by the Ice king and saying stuff like "Father!" while the Ice king just smiled at it. Flambo had watched the two interact while on Flame Princess's shoulder and let out a "Yeash." As he jumped from her shoulder over to Jake's. Jake was also carrying a sleeping Beemo, Beemo had let out some short electronic snores in its robotic voice. As everyone got out of their seats and went upstairs to get their snacks. LSP had been left there by everyone, still rambling about why she deserved or why she wanted the Herodi crystal. She had her eyes closed all this time, so she didn't really see anyone leave. And thanks to her rough manly voice, she didn't hear anyone leaving either. It was only after fifteen minutes, that everyone heard a shout come from inside the tree fort.

"WHAT THE GROD!" LSP's voice sounded from the inside. Everyone let out a laugh as she exited out to the front with an angry face. She went over to an empty table and sat their and started muttering curses. Finn was seated with Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame princess, Ice king, Jake and Flambo. The two robots, NEPTR and Beemo, seeing that they didn't need to eat, decided to give out the sandwiches and make some more if needed. Finn waved over to them as he saw them still giving out sandwiches inside the tree fort. Finn turned to his table partners and smiled as he saw them talking and laughing with each other. He sighed as he thought of what he was going to do. Marceline had suddenly remembered something and looked at Finn expectantly.

"Finn. Can I talk to you in private? You too Bonnie. I need to talk to both of you." Marceline said as she grabbed Finn's and Bubblegum's hands and floated up to the roof. She had taken Bubblegum while she was eating her sandwich, so she had to bite into it to prevent it from falling. Finn looked up and saw Marceline's worried face, Finn sighed as he was about to explain something that he didn't want to explain. As they arrived on the roof, Marceline gently put down Finn and Bubblegum on the roof. Bubblegum finished her sandwich while Finn walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down on his guests. As Bubblegum finished her sandwich, Marceline spoke up.

"Finn, I have to ask. Bonnie said that-"Before Marceline could finish, Finn had already answered.

"To protect you guys. I twisted their words so they only had me as an enemy. And before you get angry Marceline, before you say that you're the strongest woman I know, I have to tell you that you're wrong. You may be strong, but I could probably beat you, not to make this into a fight or anything, but I have faced people stronger, faster, smarter, and better then anyone I know in Ooo, including you Marcie. I just don't want a repeat of history. I don't want to lose people close to me because they were dragged into a war that was targeted for me." Finn had explained. Bubblegum had a straight face as she remembered Finn saying the same thing to her last night. Though Bubblegum could understand Finn's feelings, Marceline didn't.

"Finn! You have no idea what I can do! I can raise bones from the dead and make them obey my every command! I can cause people to pee their pants without a second thought! I can brainwash people!" Marceline defended herself. She thought that Finn was over exaggerating, she thought he was joking that he could beat her. Finn only sighed as he faced Marceline. He drew his blood sword and pointed it at her. Marceline hissed as she floated backwards away from Finn. Bubblegum became extremely nervous now.

"Finn! What are you doing! Put your sword down! Marceline is our friend!" Bubblegum shouted as she jump in between Finn and Marceline. Finn didn't put down his sword; he only raised it in the air and started chanting.

"_The power of light is my guide. Let this sword show the hearts of the ones next to me the contents of my heart. Let it guide them toward a path away from danger, let it guide their hearts towards a path other then mine. Let the light protect them by showing the way._" Finn chanted. As he finished the chant, he turned around and faced everyone. He raised his sword higher over his head and it began glowing a bright light. Everyone looked up and started pointed at the bright glowing sword. Soon, the blood red sword became pure white. The white began to expand and it soon enveloped the entire party. Everyone had covered their eyes as it enveloped them. Marceline and Bubblegum looked in awe at the light. And it soon enveloped both of them too. Marceline and Bubblegum covered their eyes as the white reached their eyes. They slowly opened their eyes, and saw that they were in an endless white room. And so was everyone from the meeting. They looked around but didn't see anything but white. They looked for their shadows, but saw that they didn't exist in this pure white world. Bubblegum and Marceline moved over to Jake and asked the same question.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time. Jake just raised his shoulders and shook his head.

"Don't know. You could ask Finn. He's over there." Jake said as he pointed towards Finn, who had his back on everyone. Bubblegum and Marceline had began walking towards him, but were soon stopped in their tracks as Finn raised his hand behind him in a stop motion.

"Don't say ask. Just watch." Finn said. His voice heard around the crowd gathering behind him. Finn promptly pointed to the pure white sky. Everyone looked up and saw that the white sky turned into what looked like, the eye of a person. They were literally seeing into the eye of a man. The giant eye blinked and looked around the crowd. It stopped looking around as it saw Finn standing with his back to the people. The eye closed, and everyone heard a loud sigh as the ground began trembling. Everyone panicked, but soon, they got back their bearings and stood upright. The giant eye reopened and looked at Finn.

"Finn. What brings you and this fine crowd with you here?" A deep voice sounded from nowhere. Finn had turned around and looked up into the giant eye, staring right into its iris.

"Just play them the memory Hector. I wouldn't ask you to disintegrate them. For that, I would ask Joe." Finn said cryptically. The eye closed the deep voice began laughing. Rumbling the white floor they were all standing on. Soon, the laughing stopped and everyone once again regained their bearings.

"Very well Master. I will play them everything." The voice sounded as the white room turned pitch black. And soon, different memories started flashing through the room. Moving from left to right and right to left. Different memories from Finn. From his first memory, to the time he had first met Bubblegum, to the time he was in the crystal dimension. The memories stopped moving as it finally located the memory Finn had wanted to play. It looked like they were in front of a wooden cottage with a crystal roof. Everything clicked, and soon, people remembered what Finn was telling before he was interrupted by LSP. Finn began sweating, but brushed off the sweat as he watched the memory get bigger.

"I'm really no good in talking about things. So I'll just show everyone what I went through." Finn had said to everyone. Finn let out a small smile as he looked around and saw everyone was waiting for the memory to play. Finn took a deep breath as he said.

"Play memory Hector." He ordered. Soon, the memory had begun moving, just like a movie.

**XxX**

**Seriously sorry about this chapter. I'm stuck with school work. But I promise, the next chapter will be better. I hope I didn't disappoint some people with this chapter. I just had to finish the chapter. I just needed to, so I could start on a new one and advance the story. Again, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with this one. I hope you still liked it though. For explanations. I thought that the crystal dimension should be a dimension where Rainicorns, dogs, and other animals were part of a single nation. I just thought of that. I will go about explaining the dog and rainicorn war later. And also the crystal council. I might update in two days. It really depends on my writers block. I can't really focus on one thing too long, or it becomes tedious for me. That's why I take random brakes when I write my stories. Sometimes my brakes would involve me walking around my living room in circles until I can think of something to add or something to advance the story in. But that's just me. Anyways. Common Fanfiction SOP says to review if you like it. Also point out my mistakes and flaws in this chapter. I enjoy seeing other people see them. It reminds me that I'm only human. Anyways. Thanks for reading! C.O.Y.L out! Peace!**


	6. Finn, Amy, and the crystal dimension

**Once More**

**Disclaimer: I own a broken something, and nothing else. Also, IV-Masunurin rules! (Hope you don't get this.)**

**Yo! I would like to say. For the tenth time. Thank you. Thank you my readers. Thank you for reading. Thank you for being honest about my writing. I have to honestly say though. Most of this stuff in made on the go. I don't think about writing. I just do it. It helps me cope with the different things in our imperfect world. I honestly thought that I always wanted to be a lawyer. But, after I've started writing again. I think I may have second thoughts. I just really like writing things and watch the reactions of different people. If one could see me, you would think I'm nothing special. And I really am not anything special. I'm just a guy who likes writing down what he imagines. Most of the next few chapters will be flashbacks of Finn's past years. So, don't expect the story to advance too much. So anyway, on with the show! **

**XxX**

"What!" An angry and loud voice resounded through the gem halls. Most of the Gem servers in the halls had stopped what they were doing and shuddered. They knew whose voice that was. And they would be idiots if they continued standing around doing nothing. They would rather be demoted to stable cleaners then face the wrath of their new prince. As you follow the hall, you can see different colored doors. From bright yellow, to dirty white, and a gold door. But they weren't just painted those colors, no; they were actually made from different Gems. They were made from Diamonds, Onyxes, Gold, and Silver. The hall was mostly lit with different torches placed strategically to provide the most light. As you got to the middle of the hall, most would probably gasp and look in awe at the giant black door. But to most Gem royal staff, it was just a big door. In front of the door was a staircase the lowered down to the main foyer, which was just a big room with no decorations except for the occasional royal staff member running from the top of the stairs to different rooms in the Gem castle. If you would walk past the black door, you would be greeted with more rooms and doors of different colors. Behind that dark, black door, was a pure white room. And it had a throne made of black onyx. There, was seated Onyxio Plutonio IV, the recently seated prince of the Gem kingdom. He was only a prince because he still wasn't officially inaugurated to be the king. He was standing and looking at two bowing figures in front of him. Onyxio had a look of anger as he looked at the two gem persons. He walked over to one of the bowing figures and forced him up as he looked at his face. The man he was holding up had dirty white armor that covered his entire body, his hair was a dirty silver and he had looked away from Onyxio as he looked at him.

"What do you mean by Finn the human champion has no allies? He is the champion of the candy kingdom! He wouldn't just throw away his ties just like that!" Onyxio shouted in anger at his subject. The silver haired humanoid let out a "Tch" As he looked into Onyxio's eyes.

"But he did me liege! The Bubblegum princess was with him. He openly said that he was no longer allied with her and the vampire woman. I am sorry sir. But there is nothing we could have done." The dirty silver haired man had defended himself as best he could. But his voice was still shaking as he looked into Onyxio's eyes. Onyxio threw him down on the ground as he turned his back on both subjects. Onyxio let out a sigh as he walked back to his throne and sat down on it, his entire body slumping down on the throne. It was at this time that the other gem person, this time, a woman, had spoken up. She was wearing a green magician's robe that had a green breast plate over it. The robe reached just above her knees. She approached the prince and spoke in monotone voice.

"We are sorry we have failed you. But I do not see the reason why you would declare war on Finn and all of his allies. So we went ahead and tried to assassinate him before we could have wasted our resources trying to fight a war." She said. Onyxio sighed as he looked at the both of them.

"Why must all my men take advantage of my kindness to them? Get out of here. I don't want to hear from you two again in three days. Until then, you're both relieved of duty. Hand your armor and royal medallion to Desmond." He had ordered. The man with dirty silver hair started muttering curses. But soon bowed down and exited the room, followed by the green robed gem woman. Onyxio sighed as he watched them leave the throne room through the giant onyx doors.

How he hated his own people disobeying orders from him. And how he hated himself for being to nice to them. He sighed again as he though of the plan he had laid out so well crumble by words. He had originally planned on going to war with Finn, for humiliating him, and then try to capture the candy kingdom. He needed to expand the gem kingdom. And the candy kingdom had one of the largest portions of Ooo, so he thought he would invade it. But thanks to laws of war that were passed down three years ago, he couldn't just invade a peaceful country. He needed to have a reason. And Finn was that reason. Though it sounded petty and small, Onyxio thought that way, petty and small. He had also wanted to take the hand of the candy princess in marriage. So he would offer the sanctity and safety of the candy kingdom when they won. He thought that once their kingdoms were united in marriage, they would try taking over all of Ooo. And then he would invade the spooky forest and Haunted swamp. They would use the wood to power their furnace. He then thought of the Furnace. The giant underground smithy they had made. Where they produced their armors and gems. He shook his head as he thought back to invading. Once he had ruled over the Gem kingdom and Candy kingdoms, with the addition of the spooky forest and Haunted swamp, they would have a very large piece of Ooo under their belt. After taking over those regions, he would claim the grass lands were under his borders. And then he would claim it, since it had no kingdom, except for the goblin kingdom, but that didn't pose any threat at all. After that he could lay waste to the badlands and put it under their jurisdiction. That would have left the Fire kingdom surrounded by Gem kingdom borders. He would then offer that the Fire kingdom and Isles of steam come and be part of the mighty Gem kingdom. If they accepted, then good. But if they had refused, they would invade and make a military takeover. When they had won, they would own over 75% of Ooo. Leaving only the ice kingdom and mountain kingdom. Where other small kingdoms resided. He would offer them the same offer he had offered the Fire kingdom. And warn them that if they refused, he would show no mercy. But then, after all that, what? What would he do after that? Could there be different continents away from Ooo? If so, how could he get there? And if he ever got there, could he still make an impact? Onyxio sighed as he returned to the real world. He sighed deeper as he remembered that he couldn't do all that thanks to what Finn had said. He couldn't take over Ooo now that he was only facing Finn alone. But that still left him a little happiness. He smiled at the thought of Finn being cornered by his best soldiers. He was taken away from his thoughts as a dark feeling washed over him. The pure white room suddenly went dark, and a cold breeze blew from behind the throne. Onyxio began sweating as he knew who had visited him. And how he hated it when it did.

"Onyxio…. Have you done what I had asked?" A deep voice sounded from behind him. Onyxio shuddered as he heard the voice.

"Y-yes. I did, but not because you wanted me too. I did it for m-me too." He said shakily. The voice let out a slow, deep breath. Making Onyxio shudder even more.

"Very well. As long as you do it. I care not what your reasons are. But, you should know well that I gave you your position, and I can take it away in an instant. So you'd do well to speak to me with respect." The deep voice sounded menacingly. Onyxio shuddered again. How he wanted it to leave.

"Y-yes my dark king." Onyxio said shakily. The deep voice laughed, its deep voice echoing through the black room. Making Onyxio stiffen.

"Very good. If you can break the man before he dies, I will give a consolation. But if you fail in breaking him and you fail in defeating him, I guess I have something I can break him with. But you'd do well to kill him and save me the trouble, or I will bring you back from the death and torture you, I will make you want to die. I will make you want to just die. Remember that well." The deep voice faded as it finished its sentence. The room returned to its regular white. And Onyxio breathed a sigh of relief. He really hated it when it came to visit.

**XxX**

"_Herodi huh. Pretty, but what about this Crystal council you were talking about?" A 14 year old Finn wearing nothing but his underwear asked a girl who looked like she was a year older then him. The girl giggled. She walked past Finn and entered the wooden cottage with a crystal roof. She signaled for Finn to follow as she entered. Finn quickly did so, and was awed at the inside of the cottage._

_He could see that there was a brown couch facing a fire place with no chimney on it. There was also a single bed that looked like it could fit two people on one corner of the cottage. Beside the bed was an end table with a regular white colored lamp. And beside that lamp was a closet that looked like it could hold a number of cloths. Then, just a little ways from the bedroom side of the cottage, was a kitchen. It was small, it only had the essentials for cooking, a fridge, a stove with oven that was next to the fridge, and a single counter beside the fridge. Finn looked to another corner of the square cottage room, and saw a door, that door probably led to a bathroom, because it had the words bathroom etched on it. But what really had Finn's eyes the most, was a wall of artifacts hanging above the chimney less fireplace. He could see different artifacts neatly placed on a wall. All of them arranged accordingly. Finn moved closer to the wall and looked at the name plates below each artifact. He noticed they were arranged from alphabetical order. He took a book that read something in a different language, a language he didn't understand. He opened the book and began reading. He scratched his head as he didn't understand anything. He could see the words "Stellar" and "Annul" but didn't see anything more as Amy had closed the book and placed it back in place. Finn was about to yell at her, but she held a finger in front of him._

"_You can't just touch someone's stuff, especially these. You could open a book and unleash a terrible evil. Or you could alter reality itself. You have to learn to control your impulses. Why do you think that you're here with me for? The guardians asked you to do an impossible mission, and they sent you here to train for a year. How do I know these things? Easy. I think. I don't just do things that pop into my head all the time. Though that trait could be good, but mostly, it'll lead you to an early death bed." Amy explained as she grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to the couch. She ordered for him to sit down. And he promptly did so. He looked at Amy as she smiled and moved over to the closet. Finn looked at her with a confused face as she began knocking on the closet with a closed hand._

"_Hey! Marty! I need new clothes! Clothes for a boy this time. 14 years old, about my height, not too fat and not too skinny. I need it done in two seconds flat!" She ordered to her closet. Finn confused face grew even more confused as he watch her order her closet to make her new clothes. But he nearly jumped as the closet doors opened and a full set of clothes went flying out of the closet. The clothes were caught by Amy in mid air as a figure appeared from inside the closet. The figure stepped out of the closet and out popped a little bird. The bird looked like a blue canary wearing a fedora hat, and was wearing a long sleeved polo, the sleeves covered its wings and he was wearing a blue stripped vest over the polo. It wasn't wearing any pants. The canary flew up to Amy's shoulder and perched there as it looked at the clothes she was holding. Amy examined the clothes and let out a nod. She walked over to Finn and gave him the clothes, which consisted of blue denim pants, a dark yellow t-shirt, and a black hoodie that had a zipper running in the middle. He was also given a similar pair of rubber shoes that Amy was wearing, except his had a red check mark on the side._

_He quickly put on the clothes as Amy looked away. The bird was watching Finn intently as he got dressed._

"_So, you're a human too? Haven't seen a male one in a long time." The bird spoke in a man's voice, its Australian accent obvious. Making Finn nearly jump from the sudden words. The bird laughed as it looked at how Finn reacted._

"_Yeah, I can talk. Almost all animals in the crystal dimension can, save for the occasional insect. Anyway, my name is Marty, nice to meet you Mr. –"Marty the canary waved his wing in a circle, indicating that Finn say his name._

"_Oh! Finn. My name's Finn. Nice to meet you too Marty." Finn said as he finished putting on his new jacket. Finn had said "Done." And Amy turned around and let out a soft whistle. Finn blushed as Amy began circling him and looking at him. He still felt naked without his bear hat, so he asked Marty to make him a hat. But Marty just shook his head and said._

"_Sorry, I can't make hats. I only make clothes, while Amy here makes shoes. Amy also has an affinity to magic, so most of the shoes she makes are enchanted. Don't ask her to teach you about her magic though, she doesn't like talking about her past." Marty warned. Finn just raised his eyebrow at what Marty said. But before he could press further, Amy coughed._

"_You know I'm still here Marty, and I can here everything you say. And I don't appreciate your way of talking about me, you know of all people that I hate it when people ask me about my past." Amy scolded as she tried to swat Marty off her shoulder. Before she connected though, Marty had taken to the air and landed on Finn broadening shoulders._

"_Hey, it's pretty roomy in here. Mind if I stay here awhile Finn?" Marty asked with his accent. Finn just shrugged._

"_I don't mind. I barely feel you at all." Finn said with dismissal. Marty let out a "Tweet." Which sounded like "Sweet."_

"_Ahem, if you're done bonding, I still have to present you to the crystal council Finn. All new arrivals have to be presented and questioned by the crystal council, and only then will they make a decision to see if he/she stays or dies." Amy said, repeating what sounded like a law in the crystal dimension. Finn grew confused._

"_Wait, what do you mean by new arrivals? Do you get other people from different dimensions here too?" Finn asked, trying to clarify what she had said. Amy smiled as she walked closer to Finn and grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the cottage with a crystal roof._

"_Smart boy, now let's go. They know you're here, and they want to see you." Amy said. Finn didn't respond as he was too busy blushing at Amy's soft hands. He let Amy pull him towards the beach with the giant dog house he saw earlier._

**XxX**

"_Hey look! Another human!" A rough sounding voice shouted as Finn, Amy, and Marty walked through the streets that was infested with dogs standing on their hind legs._

"_Mommy, I thought that Amy was the only human? They didn't say anything about other humans in our books." A young girl dog was heard. Finn looked left to right seeing the different faces of the dogs that inhabit the giant dog house. The dog house was over three hundred feet tall, and five hundred feet wide, and inside the dog house was a city as massive. It looked like a technological wonder. Finn was awed at the flying cars coming and going over his head. The flying cars looked like flying saucers, literally. The only thing separating them from flying saucers is the fact that didn't have landing gears that looked like giant spider legs. Instead, they just landed and took off without anything extra. Finn also noticed that the cars/saucers had a panel under each one, those panels looked like they were emanating a strange type of energy, but he dismissed it for later. Finn looked forward again and saw the giant skyscrapers in the distance. He saw that some of the skyscrapers were as tall as the dog house that covered the city. Finn also noticed that they were running in a residential area. So not too many dogs were there except for the ones that were looking at him strangely. Finn had opened his mouth to talk, but Amy had interrupted him._

"_Don't worry. Their just not used to seeing a human boy. Their more used to seeing a human girl. Their really just a curious bunch." Amy said. Marty followed her up._

"_Yeah Finn, most of these dogs are either curious, or just don't care. The dogs are the main scientists in the crystal dimension, though they mostly use their research to develop weapons and vehicles they can take into war, while Rainicorns are more inclined to different magic's and cared less for using these different magic's in war, that's why the dogs and rainicorn went to war all those years ago, they had different views all together. My kind, birds, and horses, are inclined to business, we don't care who you are, if you have money, we like you already. Then finally, the bears are inclined to being militaristic, that means they don't take kindly to all of us, and they've already tried taking over the bird kingdom, thankfully, the rainicorns were there to back us up." Marty had explained the different inhabitants of the crystal dimension to Finn as they walked through the streets of the dog's kingdom and as he was perched on his shoulder. Amy had signaled for Finn to stop, and Finn did so. Finn looked up and saw that they had stopped in, what looked like, an elevator with no shaft. It was standing in the middle of a giant square park. Right next to the elevator, was a dog that was a Doberman, it was standing in front of a podium that had buttons that the Doberman dog could reach and press. The Doberman approached Finn and Amy, and growled as he approached them. Finn could feel that the growl was directed to him. But shrugged it off, as he was not scared of a regular dog. If the dog had magical powers like Jake did however, he would be scared. The Doberman looked at Amy and asked._

"_Are you bringing the new comer in without chains? Do you trust him that well?" The Doberman asked. Amy just nodded her head and smiled sweetly. The Doberman examined Finn, he approached Finn and began sniffing him, trying to find out if he was friend or foe. The Doberman finished examining Finn, and walked back to the podium. The Doberman used its paws to push some buttons, and after pushing some, the elevator doors opened. Marty had flown back to Amy's shoulder, and Amy walked towards the elevator, entering it. Finn hesitated, but was re-assured by Amy's sweet smile directed towards him. Finn slowly entered the elevator with no shaft. He let out one final look at the city of dogs, and the elevator closed its doors. The elevator began slowly rumbling. The rumbling began getting faster and harder, until Finn, Amy, and Marty were enveloped by a white light. Finn could feel his body stretching, stretching beyond the normal means a human could stretch. He looked over to Amy and saw that she too was stretching to an abnormal position. Then, as quick as a flash of lightning, Finn had found himself standing on a platform with bone like arms circling around him. He looked above and saw that it had the same panel Finn had seen on the cars, except this one seemed different. He looked around and he couldn't see clearly because everything seemed fuzzy. But he could make out a figure that looked like Amy in the distance. He stepped out the bone like object when a part of it slid open. Finn began walking towards the figure of Amy, his vision slowly clearing, and finally finished clearing as he stopped beside Amy. It was then that Finn had finally seen his surroundings. They were in a round room, about 50 feet high, with a dome of a roof, and it felt like they were high in the air in this structure. Why? Because the entire structure looked and felt like it was moving up and down slowly, king of like it was floating. Finn had seen also that there were no windows, instead they were encircled by seats that reached high in the room. They reached about 10 feet in the air, and there were about five seats that were the same height. But there was one seat that was higher then the rest. It was significantly higher and had a large crystal hovering right above it. The crystal was a different type of crystal then the one Finn had seen earlier. This crystal was not clear white, but looked like it was glowing silver. It emitted a low gray glow and was shaped like a sphere, which was extremely weird because it looked rough. Finn was brought out of his thinking as five objects materialized on the ten feet long chairs. Finn looked at the first chair he saw, the one on the right of the highest chair, and saw that a dog materialized there. The dog was a bulldog like Jake. The dog was wearing a white shirt with a blue sweater vest, and it was also wearing a fedora hat, just like Marty. The one on the right of the dog, on the next chair, was a bird. This time a hawk, it had no clothes on, save for a brown vest. It had a scar that ran down on one eye from above and below it, rendering it useless. Finn could also see that it was wearing a backpack that looked like it weighed a ton. The one after the hawk was a bear. A big black forest bear. It was wearing no pants, but had a formal polo and coat that were colored yellow and black respectively. It sat upright as well as most of the other animals in their respective chairs. After the bear, was a horse, that was wearing no clothes whatsoever, except for a beret that was backwards. And after the horse was a rainicorn. This rainicorn was shorter then Lady, but it had a rainbow colored horn and a universal translator around its neck. These five animals occupied the lower seats, but the tallest seat remained un-occupied. Finn looked around the circular room, looking for whoever was going to occupy the tallest seat. He suddenly took a step back as wings suddenly sprouted from Amy's shoes, and she flew over to the tallest seat and sat there. She took the seat and faced Finn and smiled sweetly. Finn just had his mouth agape. Marty then spoke up from Amy's shoulder._

"_Ahem, roll call." Marty began. Amy just looked at Marty and shrugged and motioned for him to continue._

"_Amy?" Marty started. Amy just rolled her eyes and raised her hand._

"_Here." She replied, Marty nodded and proceeded._

"_Tony?" Marty called out._

"_Here." The Bulldog said with a rough and tough voice. _

"_Darrel?" Marty called out again._

"_Here. And watch what you call me Marty. I prefer Daniel." The hawk named Darrel/Daniel warned with a somber voice._

"_Right. Phillip?" Marty called out again._

"_Here of course." The black bear replied with a male British accent._

"_Jolene?" Marty again continued._

"_I'm right here Marty." The horse with the beret backwards replied with a small British accent._

"_Gary?" Marty continued._

"_Here." The Rainicorn said in Korean, but the universal translator changed it to the voice of a young American teenager._

"_Right, everyone seems to be here. Amy." Marty said as he motioned for Amy to speak._

"_Right. I suppose all of you know why you're all here right?" Amy asked to the council members. Who all nodded._

"_Then we must pass verdict on this human boy." Amy said with a serious voice Finn had never heard before. Finn let out a nervous gulp as he looked around to the council members. He began sweating as he waited for one of them to speak._

"_I say we just kill and eat him and be done with it." Phillip the bear said with his British accent. Finn became extremely nervous at this point. But all his nervousness was washed away as Amy let out a small cute chuckle._

"_That's what you always say Phil. No Phil, we can't simply kill and eat him, seeing as I'm no cannibal." Amy said, defending the nervous Finn. Who only let out a "Phew." as he brushed away the sweat that was gathering on his forehead._

"_I believe he should defend himself first, as I have not heard him speak and know of his intentions." Gary the Rainicorn said. Everyone else nodded as they heard his answer._

"_I second that motion. Anyone object?" Tony the bulldog said in his rough voice. No one objected._

"_Ok human, you have five minutes to tell your story and why you are here. Then we will pass verdict if you go to the Crystal prison for all eternity, or stay and learn our ways." Tony continued. Finn began sweating, but a flashback of all his friends in Ooo and the danger they were in, he found the courage to tell his story._

_After five minutes, everyone was looking at Finn in shock. For a fourteen year old boy to carry a burden like that? It was inconceivable was what they all thought. He had convinced everyone in his dimension that he was dead through the help of his "secret allies." And was forced to be away from his friends and family for four years? He was going through too much for someone his age. A normal kid would have broken down crying a long time ago, but he was still going strong._

"_So, you're doing this to protect your friends? Even though it might cost you your life? Even though they might think you are dead and say that you were a coward? Even if you might not come back to them?" Daniel the hawk asked repeatedly. Finn only nodded at those questions. Everyone was still in shock at what they had learned. But everyone could feel Finn's determination to protect those he loves. But, Phillip still needed convincing._

"_I still do not trust this man. He may act all noble and humble, but I believe he has evil in his heart, evil that may turn on him someday." The bear had said. Jolene the horse and Tony the dog nodded at his statement. The Rainicorn however, just looked at Finn intently._

"_So you know Lady Rainicorn?" Gary asked Finn. Who nodded. Gary let out a sigh, like he was going to regret what he was going to do next._

"_I don't always trust a stranger, but I only do if they know a personal friend of mine. I trust this man, I trust him enough." Gary said unprofessionally for someone of high structure. The room went into an uproar. Tony began shouting about how they trust people too easily, but Gary remained firm._

"_Silence!" Amy's voice echoed through the round room. Her voice strict and firm. She coughed as she looked at Finn with somber green eyes._

"_I trust Finn enough too. But the burden he carries is too great to be contained in the crystal dimension." Amy said, her voice almost faltering. Marty tried to talk to Amy, but she held out a hand to his face. Signaling him to stop and think. Marty reclined back and watched with sad eyes. Daniel spoke up again._

"_I vote we train him." He said out loud. Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy. Daniel just cleared his throat before he continued._

"_Yes. He cannot stay in the crystal dimension with the burden he is carrying. But that does not mean that we should just let him leave without learning how to carry such a burden. I vote we help him. We help him train for what he is to endure in six years time." Daniel said with confidence. Everyone but the bear smiled._

"_I second that motion. We cannot just leave him in this sorry state. If we cannot help him carry this load, then what kind of persons are we? Besides, it'll be fun seeing him grow up so close to Amy." Jolene the horse said with her light British accent. Amy just smiled as she watched onward._

"_I agree. He seems to have several dog traits in him. But he seems too soft to carry this burden. We will help in toughening him up." Tony the bulldog said. Finn began smiling as he watched everyone's faces smile._

"_He could learn a thing or two about the worlds, their cultures, their history. We will help in increasing the boy's knowledge." Gary the Rainicorn said._

"_I do not accept to train him. Let's face it; he may turn on us if we tell him everything. The ones in his dimension may begin invading us because he relays information to them." Phillip the bear said with his cold British accent. Everyone frowned as they looked at the bear. Amy just sighed and flew back down to Finn's side._

"_Then it's decided. Finn the human boy from Earth, you will stay in the crystal dimension for one year, you will train under the five people that defended you. You will train for two months in the Dog, Rainicorn, Horse, and Bird kingdoms. And you will spend four months training with me and Marty. Is everyone ok with that?" Amy asked the crystal council. They only smiled and nodded. Except for Phillip, who let out a "Hummph." And dematerialized, not wanting to waste anymore time there._

"_Great! You will first be trained by the dog kingdom. Then you will be picked up by the Rainicorns and get trained, then the horses, then the birds. And then finally, you will move back to my cottage and I will train you for four months." Amy ordered. Finn nodded and grew excited as he looked at the smiling faces of the council members. It had not been a day here, and he already had friends. And one could say he was over ecstatic._

**XxX**

_**1 month later….**_

"_Come on Finn! Do fifty more!" Tony shouted as Finn was sweating profusely, trying to get, what he thought, was the last sit up. Finn groaned as he plopped down on the purple grass as a sweat drop fell from his forehead. Tony began growling and barking, forcing Finn to continue the workout so he didn't get bit and beaten. After he had finished the last set of sit-ups he was given a fifteen minute break._

"_Alright Finn, after your break, we're going to jog around the Fairview forest. Then we'll be doing more push-ups and sit-ups and then you'll face the gauntlet again. And just because we're dogs that have a knack on tinkering with technology and science doesn't mean we don't keep in shape! By the end of your second month, we'll make you fitter then a, uhm, ah, ah! We'll make you fitter then an old man who fought in a war!" Tony gave a pep talk, though Finn face palmed as he heard the last part. Finn began walking toward the nearby purple lake since they did they're work outs near a purple lake named Loch Purple. (Pronounced: Per-ple)_

_Finn walked over to the purple lake and submerged his face in the water. He drank some water while he was down there, and he finally resurfaced after a few seconds. He flipped his, now below shoulder length, golden hair. He began getting comfortable with no hat as time went by, but he still missed when he felt the feeling of his bear hat on his head. As he fixed his hair on the ground, he looked to his left and saw Amy walking towards him with, what looked like a sandwich. And once she was right next to Finn, it really was a sandwich. Finn looked up and looked at her, she only smiled sweetly and gave him the sandwich. Finn took the sandwich and began eating, while Amy sat down next to Finn and watched him eat his sandwich._

_Over the course of the month, Finn and Amy grew closer and closer. They had formed a tight friendship in about two weeks. Both had been spending time together the moment they were both free, and they always meet at night, near the beach next to the giant dog house. The giant dog house was, apparently, a security blanket for the dogs, every dog kingdom and settlement had a familiar dog house covering an advanced city._

_Finn and Amy were usually seen their, or anywhere where they could be alone. Some people/animals had speculated that they were dating and were in love. They had became a major power couple in the crystal dimensions kingdoms. They inspired a movie based about them and a book that was all about both of them; though both the movie and book had more information about Amy, since she had been there for a longer time then Finn._

"_How're they treating you Finn?" Amy asked sweetly as Finn finished his sandwich. Finn licked his fingers, then leaned back, stretching his feet and using his arms to support his weigh to prevent him from falling backwards._

"_Great, though I would think they would teach me more about their sciences and technologies. I never expected them to be more drill sergeant like. Guess all dogs are like that though, even my dad was like that. And I never experienced pain like the one he put me through in his dungeon." Finn shuddered as he remembered being in Joshua's, or his fathers, dungeon. He had spent so much time in bed after that that he thought he would never be an adventurer again because of how long he was in bed. Amy let out a giggle as she saw Finn shudder._

"_So tell me Finn, in your dimension, do you have someone special?" Amy asked with a smile on her face as she looked out towards the lake. Finn looked at Amy with a confused look, but shrugged as he answered._

"_No. I mean, I don't know. I like Princess Bubblegum, but then, she treats me like a kid and doesn't seem to want to return my feelings. I can understand her position though; she wouldn't want to date a kid when she could pick someone her age out there. She's really sweet though, even though she might hurt me sometimes, I still like her for being sweet and cheery. She is a good friend. And Flame princess, I don't even know. She thinks that I'm a water elemental and thinks that we could never be together, because we would only hurt each other. I guess I don't know her that much, guess it was only love at first sight." Finn finished as he pulled his legs in and embraced his knees. Amy just kept looking straight and asked Finn._

"_Any other lady friends?" She asked with curiosity. Finn thought for a second before he snapped his fingers._

"_Oh! Marceline too. She's a vampire. Me and Jake like to hang out with her, especially during our jamming sessions. She's a cool dame, she's chill and always there for us. Even when we sleep. She likes to sneak in our house sometimes." Finn had finished telling Amy about Marceline. Amy let out a small sigh as she looked at Finn. Finn looked back and was confused, she looked like she had something she wanted to say, but she didn't say anything, she only smiled at Finn._

"_You sure do have lots of girl friends." Amy said. Finn blushed as he heard the word girl friends._

"_N-no! it's not like that! Their only my friends!" Finn stuttered as his blush grew brighter. Amy let out a small laugh as she saw Finn panicking. She punched him lightly in the arm, and Finn had said "Ow!" as he rubbed the part he was punched in._

"_I meant that they were really close friends to you. Don't go thinking thoughts like that perv! And you're still too soft. A little soft punch and you go "Ow?" What are you? A sissy?" Amy teased. Finn just let out a small chuckle, before he began a full blown laugh. Amy found his laugh contagious as she began laughing hard also. They both flopped down on the purple grass as they began laughing. Both began rolling on the ground, they hit each other and Amy went on top of Finn. Their laughs began dying out, as Finn opened his eyes, he saw Amy on top of him, and he blushed hard. Amy stopped laughing and opened her green eyes and saw Finn's blue eyes. Her hair fell down to the sides of their faces, and they just stared at each others eyes. Amy too had blushed at the closeness. And for a brief moment, both could see something they had never seen so intensely, they saw something they would never see in the different races and humanoids in Ooo and the crystal dimension. They saw Love. _

_Their faces began drawing closer to each other, as their lips were about to touch however, Finn was suddenly called by Tony._

"_Finn! You're fifteen minute break is over! Get back here so we can finish by dusk!" Tony's voice shouted in the distance. Finn groaned as he looked at his pocket watch that was given to him by Tony to keep track of time. He saw that he still had ten minutes of break time left. Amy let out a small smile as she got off from Finn and allowed him to stand. Finn held out a hand for Amy, she took it and Finn pulled her up to her feet._

"…_."_

"…_." Both just looked at each other while blushing. Amy had said the first word._

"_Well, see you later Finn. Same place." Amy said, turning around and walking away from Finn._

"_Y-yeah! See ya Amy." Finn said nervously. Amy didn't look back, but began walking faster, away from Finn. As she was lost from Finn's sight. Finn walked over to a nearby tree, and banged his head on it._

"_Stupid." Finn said to himself._

"_How will she want to be around me now? She must think I'm a weirdo now." Finn said to himself dejectedly. He shook off those thoughts as he began walking towards Tony's voice, thinking that maybe some exercise and work outs might take his mind off of it._

**XxX**

**(Note: This is not shown in the Finn memory movie. I'm only adding this to clear some things up.)**

"_You what!" Marty's Australian voice shouted in the cabin. He had just heard from Amy that she almost kissed Finn._

"_Shh! I don't want anyone hearing this and making it out to public!" Amy warned as she put a hand on Marty's small beak and covered it. Marty began muffling something inaudible, until Amy let go of his beak. He began breathing hard, taking in a lot of air. He composed himself as straightened his hat and vest._

"_So, did you go in? Or did he go in? Or did both of you go in at the same time?" Marty asked as he looked at Amy with seriousness._

"_I don't know! Both at the same time I guess!" Amy shouted in a panic. She had never really experienced any of these feelings yet, and she was still maturing, and she just had her period when she was still fourteen. So she was still trying to control her growing hormones. But now there was Finn. Who was about the same age as her, and was still going through puberty like her. So it was like a perfect match, they could help each other, even if they have no idea what the other person is going through. But this could be the only chance they both had with love, and who was Marty to judge love?_

"_That's a good sign that he likes you too. You do like him right?" Marty asked. Amy was now thinking hard, still not giving an immediate answer._

"_Right?" Marty asked again, this time with nervousness._

"_I don't know! I don't know what I feel about him! He's a good friend, a good listener! I like being around him because he understands me and I understand him! I don't know if I should feel this way about him! Help me Marty!" Amy begged as she began shaking Marty furiously._

"_But- First- Put- Me- Down!" Marty said in between shakes. Amy let out a small "Oh!" as she put Marty down on the table. Marty began dusting himself as he looked up to Amy._

"_I don't know what you're going through Amy, seeing as how I am a boy. But I do know that Finn might possibly like you. Seeing as how you're the same species. But not only that, he likes you for being you. Because, you see, he too likes spending time with you. If he didn't, then why would he see you every night? Why would he go through the trouble of meeting with you? If you like him too. You should tell him." Marty explained in his Australian accent. Amy just looked at Marty with wide eyes. She had never thought of that before, but the idea of confessing that you love someone when you're only just fifteen, just didn't seem right to her._

"_Marty. Thanks for the advice, I think I'll give this more thought though, I-I just don't feel comfortable with these feelings yet." Amy said as she walked over to her bed and laid her head down on the pillow. Marty just watched and sighed as she laid there. This was going to take more then a few hours. He thought as he watched Amy turn to face the crystal ceiling. He too looked to the ceiling and watched it glow a bright white light. Marty sighed as he watched the different memories of Amy through the crystal. Amy began crying as she remembered her past. How the birds had found her when she was two years old. How they saw that she was badly injured and was about to pass out. They rushed her over to the hospital there, and there she was treated to the best of their abilities. They were able to save her, but at the cost of some of her memories. She was brought up to the rainicorns to see if they could help. They took pity on her and gave her this large crystal, then she was given a cottage in the middle of the Fairview forest, they replaced the rotting roof with the crystal, and she would always use the crystal to remember. Even if it hurt, she always used it to think, so she never would make the same mistakes again. Marty sighed again as he saw Amy fall asleep as her tears dropped from her closed eyes. Marty then turned to the window and flew away, hoping to give her some time to think._

**XxX**

**6 months later…..**

"_Whoa!" Finn shouted as he began plummeting from the sky. He was currently six hundred feet in the air and was free falling, he had lost control of his shoe wings, and just looked like a falling rock. Finn had just finished his training with the horses, and was now training with the birds on how to fly using his shoe wings and how to get faster. His training with Tony had given him a tougher resolve and physique, though he was still looked scrawny a bit, while the training with Gary had given him knowledge of the worlds and dimensions. _

"_Grod! Come on!" Finn panicked as he hit his black shoes with a closed fist. White wings suddenly sprouted out and began flapping, feathers falling from the force of the flaps. Finn breathed a sigh of relief as he regained his composure and began hovering slowly, his wings beating in rhythm. Finn looked up and saw two birds flying towards him, one was an eagle, whiles the other a canary._

"_Good Finn, you're starting to get better, even when under pressure. But you still have a ways to go. Come on, keep up with me." The eagle said as he flapped his wings hard, creating a gust of wind below them and making him bullet through the air. The canary now only perched on Finn's shoulder._

"_I can't keep up with Darrel, his way too fast for me. You can keep up with him however, try imagining yourself as a fireball, then imagine yourself soaring through the sky's, then you're shoes will do the rest." The canary commented. Finn however frowned at the prospect of imagination._

"_You know I don't like being imaginative Marty. Imagining is not my forte. I'd rather be free falling then imagining anything, imagination is for turbo nerds!" Finn complained. Marty just shook his head._

"_Either you stop complaining, or I really make you free fall." Marty warned. Finn swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew that when Marty said things like that, he always meant it. Marty smirked as he saw Finn gulp._

"_So stop with the complainy and get to the imaginy." Marty made a shooing motion to Finn._

"_S-sure thing Marty. Thanks for the tip Marty." Finn responded nervously. Finn began visualizing himself as a fireball, and that he was soaring rapidly in the air. Suddenly, his wings started flapping furiously, and pretty soon, he was soaring through the air at breakneck speeds._

_He easily caught up to, then passed right by, Darrel. He flew right past him and was still going. Finn closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze, he wanted to fly like this forever. He began descending, hoping to fly lower and dodge obstacles. But then, Marty shouted._

"_Whoa! Mayday! Mayday! Finn pull up, pull up!" Marty shouted in a panic. Finn opened his eyes and saw that he was about to crash into a large wooden tree. The tree was the regular brown color. But the size and color of the leaves was what baffled Finn. The tree was well over 150 feet long. Its leaves were rainbow colored, as in, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet, left to right. Finn pulled up and flew just parallel to the tree. He crashed into the leaves, but somehow managed to dodge the branches; he emerged out on top of the tree and hovered there. He was amazed at the tree, he had never seen something so beautifully sad. The tree was giving off a strange vibe that affected Finn and Marty, Finn was holding back tears, but his throat was tightening. While Marty had wiped a tear from his canary face. Soon, they were joined by Darrel and he began hovering with them, looking at the tree._

"_So, now you've seen the Yorphet tree." Darrel commented. Finn just nodded._

"_Yorphet tree huh? It's so beautifully eerie. It's giving off a vibe that makes me feel so sad." Finn commented, his voice straining from his tightened throat. Darrel just looked at Finn and Marty and sighed._

"_Time for another history lesson, and this one you'll never be able to read about in books or be taught about in school." Darrel said as he gazed upon the tree. Finn too was gazing at the tree, and was listening to Darrel._

"_The Yorphet tree was a gift given to us by a mythical person. I cannot tell you his name since I do not know. But, he was supposedly here long before the great mushroom war. The tree is said to be one of the keys in defeating an ancient evil. This mythical person supposedly sealed a dark and sinister being, far beyond the comprehension of us mortals. If the being was ever released from its prison, he created three key weapons that would help defeat and re-seal this evil being, as it was too strong to slay and defeat. He sealed the evil being in-between dimensions, he sealed it into a prison dimension, where it would remain unconscious as it drifted through the never ending void of darkness.. This dimension is what most people call "The circle". The mythical person sealed it in a dimension that exists, yet at the same time, doesn't. They say the evil can be set free once again if one would break the three locks between these dimensions. The locks are guarded by Key-pers and Door lords. They are the only ones who know where these locks are located, and only they can break the locks. But! Before the evil being was locked away, he had sired a child, a child with a fraction of his powers. The mythical person fought hard against this child, but alas, he fell in battle with the child, because of old age and brittle bones. The child, having no memory of its parent, walked through the dimensions, being free and without burden, unleashed evil and death upon a chosen dimension. He only had a fraction of its parent power, but they say it could destroy worlds. The being absorbed the life essences of multiple worlds and dimensions, it gained power. It kept gaining power, because it could only hear one voice, and the voice had kept telling him to gain power. It was finally bested in the land of Ooo, by a hero and his dog." Darrel had explained the myth of the mythical being and the evil being. Something about the story reminded Finn of something, but before Finn could ask anything, Darrel continued on with the story._

"_The child is real, as it attacked the crystal dimension before. It was the cause of the Dog and Rainicorn wars. When it arrived, it sucked almost the whole dimension dry, turning the crystal dimension into a desolated wasteland, with limited resources, and people fighting over the smallest pieces of food and water, it was a true image of the end. But before it could destroy us, a hero dog saved us, he charged at the thing and fought it with courage, but alas, he could not slay the beast, and he was mortally wounded, but he did manage to mortally wound the beast also. The beast, as suddenly as it appeared in our dimension, disappeared and never resurfaced. The dog however, succumbed to his wounds, leaving his wife. He muttered something about "Toughening up a fish?" before he died. But I think that that was only a joke. Since the fish kingdom went extinct during those times. There are only a few handful of fished left here. Anyway. Back on topic, his wife seemed to understand what he meant and traveled to another dimension, though it is unclear where she went. The dog was given a monument in the very spot where he died. I can show you if you like? It is close by, and won't take too much time." Darrel offered as he waited for Finn's reply. Finn thought for a second, and nodded his head in a yes. Darrel smiled, he turned 180 degrees and flew at a slow pace. Finn took one last look at the Yorphet tree, and a small tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away. But as he wiped it away, he heard a voice._

"_My, my, he chose a young boy? This may turn out better then I thought." Finn heard a female voice, he turned to Marty on his shoulders and looked at him confusedly._

"_Did you just say something?" Finn asked Marty, who just tilted his head._

"_No. Why? Did you hear something?" Marty asked, his Australian accent accentuating. Finn just looked at him with a frown._

"_You sure? I swear to Glob I heard something here." Finn pressed on. Marty just sighed._

"_Looks like you're hallucinating. Come on, follow Darrel and we'll rest by the statue. It's on the nice, soft, and toast ground." Marty said. His voice urging Finn to go where he wanted. Finn took one last look around, and shrugged. He took off at full speed, hoping to catch Darrel, as he was now far away in the horizon. As Finn was far away in the horizon, a female laugh can be heard, but not a laugh of evil and eeriness, but the laugh sounded like it was having fun._

**XxX**

"_There you are Finn, what took you so long?" Darrel asked. He was perched by a tree branch, but the tree that was holding the branch was dead. And so was every tree in a five kilometer radius. But not only the trees, the grass was brown and dried up, and a deep crater, which looked like it had water before, was just in front of the tree Darrel was perched on. Finn landed on the ground and his shoes wings retracted back into his shoes, reforming the red check mark. Finn plopped down on the ground as soon as it receded, and began breathing heavily. Marty had taken to hovering over Finn. Marty looked down and shook his head._

"_hm, hm, hm. Guess you still have to work on your magic control and reserves. You can't stay in the air for more then fifteen minutes." Marty pointed out Finn's stamina when it came to magic related stuff._

_Finn was never really had reserves and control of magic. When Finn retorted that he had magic powers once because he was trained to become wizards, he had said he could make yogurt appear by his finger tips, and make shadow puppets, and that he was given magical stars that gave him these powers. Everyone shook their heads at Finn, who had looked at them with confused looks._

"_Finn, there are two types of wizards. One type wizard, also known as Endowed wizards, are given their powers by items and other were an Endowed wizard, because of those stars, and because you were trained. The other types of wizards, also known as True wizards, have a natural affinity to the elements. They don't need items or teachers, they can teach themselves. Almost all true wizards have enchanted an item once in their natural lives. These enchanted items are what give Endowed wizards there powers. There are however, several endowed wizards that have affinity to magic, but decided to ignore these and just use an enchanted item. That is what makes them weaker then most True wizards. You Finn however, have a small affinity to the magic's, which means you won't be needing any of these enchanted items, instead, we will train you to increase your reserves and control. Your shoes give you the power of flight, but these only work if you have the reserves to power them, the control to shape them, and the imagination to take you anywhere." Marty remembered Amy's explanation of the difference of wizards. Marty was taken away from his remembering when he heard Finn let out a "No way." Marty looked up and saw Finn approaching the golden statue that was in the middle of the crater. Darrel is also seen flying beside Finn, explaining something to him, but it was obvious he wasn't listening. Instead, Finn kept looking at the golden statue of a bulldog with a fedora hat and was holding a sword with a Celtic cross inside a circle._

"_That's, that's my dad!" Finn shouted in excitement. Darrel raised his eyebrows, while Marty moved to fly beside Finn._

"_You know Joshua?" Darrel asked. Interested that Joshua had raised a human boy._

"_Know him? He's my dad! You mean to tell me he defeated the lich in combat!" Finn exclaimed in disbelief. He began circling the statue, examining it._

"_So. He had raised a human boy. Quite a surprise really, never knew he found a boy in the Ooo dimension." Darrel commented, while Marty nodded his head at the comment. Finn however was still too busy examining the statue._

"_So, the lich. That's what people call him. No, it is far less powerful then a lich, it is probably just an advanced necromancer. Anyway, to answer your previous question, no. Your father never defeated the lich. The lich defeated him, he had only struck a blow to it while it had it's back turned against him." Darrel answered Finn's question. Finn eyes began watering at remembering his father._

"_I-I can't believe he died like that. H-he died because he was trying to be a hero, to save everyone." Finn said, his tears threatening to fall. Finn did not let those tears fall however, as he wiped them away. He faced Darrel and a concerned Marty._

"_He did not try to be a hero. He WAS a hero Finn. Never forget that." Darrel said, his voice booming. Finn smiled as he remembered the times when he and Joshua would go out in the candy woods and prank some unsuspecting candy person. He remembered pranking Jake and his mother once, that he was grounded and received a hard beating. He smiled as he remembered the poem his father used to tell him and Jake when they were still living with him and his mother. Finn faced the statue again, his head bowing, as he recited the poem that he knew by heart and would always remember._

_O captain! My captain! Our fearful trip is done;_

_The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought has won;_

_The port is near the bells I hear, the people are exulting, _

_While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;_

_But O heart! Heart! Heart!_

_O the bleeding drops of red,_

_Where on the deck my captain lies,_

_Fallen cold and dead._

_O captain! My captain! Rise up and hear the bells;_

_Rise up- for you the flag is flung- for you the bugle trills;_

_For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths- for you the shores a-crowding;_

_For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;_

_Hear captain! Dear father!_

_This arm beneath your head;_

_It is some dream that on the deck;_

_You've fallen cold and dead._

_My captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;_

_My captain does not fell my arm, he has no pulse nor will;_

_The ship has anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;_

_From fearful trip, the victor ship, come in with object won;_

_Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!_

_But I, with mournful thread,_

_Walk the deck my captain lies,_

_Fallen cold and dead._

_Finn finished as tears suddenly began falling from his eyes. Marty too, had begun crying, while Darrel had trouble keeping his tears down. After five minutes of silent crying, Finn stood up and faced his companions._

"_Let's continue with my training. I want to surpass my father, I want to avenge him, and I want to be at least half the hero he was." Finn said his voice final and strong. Darrel let out a smirk, while Marty had begun grinning. Darrel began flapping his wings, taking off the ground and hovering over Finn and Marty._

"_Very well. For the next four hours, you will fly non-stop, you will not stop, you will not take a breather, you will only fly at top speed. This will increase your magical reserves. Do I make myself clear!" Darrel voice echoed through the dead forest. Finn smiled as his shoe wings began forming._

"_Grod Yeah! Just watch! By this time next year, I'll be the greatest hero ever!" Finn stated confidently as he took off full speed, making some dead trees sway, while making Darrel re-adjust his flapping. Marty sighed as he watched Finn disappear in the horizon._

"_You just had to get him all worked up didn't you?" Marty asked Darrel, who was also looking at the horizon._

"_It's for his own good. He has too much energy. Maybe this'll calm him down a bit." Darrel let out a hoarse laugh as he closed his eyes. Thinking about Joshua, and how Finn had said he would surpass him._

"_You are on your way Finn. You just have to believe." Darrel whispered to the sky._

**XxX**

**4 months later…..**

_Finn is seen blindfolded in a forest clearing, he was holding out a silver sword with a purple handle. He was in a ready stance as he listened for anything that would alert him of danger. He heard a sudden bounce, like the one you would hear when you released an arrow from a bow, from behind him. He quickly turned around and held out his sword straight, the arrow hit the sword straight to the point, and was split in half. Finn would have taken the time to smile at what he had down, but he knew he wasn't out of danger yet. He heard a rustle of leaves coming from behind him, he turned their and suddenly heard even more bounce sounds. He heard a total of three in total, then three arrows whizzed past the trees heading directly towards Finn. Finn had jumped in the air and slashed side-wards below him and slashed the three arrows in half. Finn landed back on the ground, but as he did, he heard footsteps coming in front of him, he readied his sword, anticipating the strike. He heard the sword being raised in the air, and immediately turned his sword side-wards, hoping to block the attack. The mysterious attackers sword swung down and hit Finn's silver sword with a loud "Clang!" Finn struggled at the strength of his attacker as they pushed down on him, making him kneel on one knee._

"_Hraa!" Finn shouted as he pushed back and slashed his sword side ways, making the attacked jump back. Finn charged forward, hoping to attack the attacker before they touched down on the ground. He heard the wind through his ears and knew that he was directly below the attacker. Finn smirked as he pulled back his sword and pushed it upwards in the air. The attacked saw this coming and blocked the sword with the broad side of their sword. Finn's sword connected, but it was stopped by the attacker's sword. Finn pushed upwards, pushing the attacker in the air also. The attacker flew through the air in a 90 degree angle, namely, straight up._

_Finn had begun gathering power to his legs as he began crouching low. He suddenly sprang upwards, trying to catch the attacker in the air again. Finn readied his sword as he stretched it side-wards towards his back. The attacker didn't expect this, and went wide eyed as Finn suddenly appeared in front of them, Finn was grinning. Finn slashed side-wards, hitting the attacker across the chest. But no blood came out, instead, the attacker merely dissipated in the air._

"_Grod…. You're good." The attackers female voice echoed through the air. Finn had landed on the ground with a crouch, as he stood up, you could clearly see the difference the training had done on him. He was now more muscular, but not ripped, just had a little too much muscle for someone his age. He was wearing light blue jeans, and was still wearing a black with a red stripe rubber shoes. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and had a jean vest over it. He also had gloves that reached to wrist. These gloves were blue and had nothing that would cover the fingers, so it was fingerless. He also had a dark blue handkerchief hanging around his neck, giving him a light biker look. His blonde hair now only fell to his shoulders, they curled at the end, so all in all, Finn looked badass. Finn took off the blindfold and opened his eyes, revealing his ocean blue eyes. Finn dropped the blindfold on the ground and began looking around him. He smirked as he charged straight towards a tree, as he skidded to a stop, he slashed the tree side-wards. The tree was promptly slashed in two and the top fell on the ground. Surprisingly, the tree was hollow, and inside was a girl about a year older then Finn. She had brown hair that fell down to her waist, and she was wearing a purple muscle shirt like Finn's, and she was also wearing purple fingerless gloves like Finn. She was wearing purple jogging pants that were folded to her knees. She was also wearing rubber shoes like Finn was, but hers was a white with a dark blue checkmark on it._

_The girl smiled as she stepped out of the tree and walked over to Finn._

"_Great job Finn, that was a minute and fifteen seconds faster then last time. You're getting better." The girl said. Finn only smirked as he walked to her side. The two began walking away from the forest, and soon found themselves on top of a hill. Looking over a purple ocean and purple sky. The sunset was orange, and the sun was still setting. Finn then laid down on the purple grass and began watching the sunset, his hands behind his head. The girl had taken to sitting in a fetal position. She sat down next to Finn and watched the sunset with him too._

"_I tried to go faster you know. So we could watch the sunset together, I know how you like sunsets Amy." Finn said in his maturing voice. His voice had grown deeper over the months, but it still cracked from time to time, and whenever it did, someone would always point it out. Amy just sighed as she admired the sunset._

"_Finn. I've been thinking." Amy began, her voice nervous, but still sweet and lady like._

"_Hmm?" Finn motioned for her to continue._

"_I've been thinking, that ever since I met you, that I would fall in love with you. I know that grosses you out, but hear me out." Amy said, her voice pleading. Finn just sat up and looked at her in shock. But he motioned for her to continue._

"_Finn, I always thought that I was the last human. But, when you showed up, you gave me hope. You gave me hope that you would always be there for me. I just didn't show it because you were a complete stranger. I couldn't just trust you. But, since we had our first conversation in the Cottage, I knew I could trust you. And my trust only grew bigger as you explained your story. How you would sacrifice being with your friends to protect them. How, after you had saved them from danger, you could never be with them again. How you would sacrifice so much for the people that you care about. I never met someone so selfless and brave like you. And so Finn, I've decided." Amy cut herself off for dramatic effect. Finn leaned in closer to Amy, waiting for her dramatic end to her sentence._

"_Decided to what?" Finn asked. His voice nervous._

"_I've decided to come with you on your journeys." Amy said with finality. Finn just looked at her with wide eyes. Finn frowned as he looked at her._

"_Why? Are you sure you want to do that? You have your own life to live Amy. And I can't drag you into my problems. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I'm sorry Amy, but you can-" Before Finn could finish his sentence, Amy put a finger on his lips._

"_I don't care. All I know is, I want to be with you, and I want to share my life with you. Because I love you. And, I hope you feel the same way too." Amy said. Finn blushed as he heard her heart speak. Finn gently grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled it towards him, making Amy move towards him too. Before Amy could object however, Finn had pressed his lips on hers._

_They both blushed furiously, as this was their first kiss. Both of them didn't know what to do. But they didn't think too much, as the feeling of each other in their arms made them forget about the world around. They kissed each other passionately, not one wanting to pull away from the other. But alas, they had to pull away, so they could breath. As they pulled away from each other, both panting heavily, they looked into each others eyes, and saw what they have always seen for the last eleven months. They saw love._

**XxX**

**1 month later…**

_Finn is standing on a purple hill, overlooking the giant dog house that housed an advanced civilization. His green backpack slung over his shoulder, he stared at the empty floating highway, and sighed. He looked at the entrance of the dog house, and saw a lot of dogs coming out and heading his direction. He smiled as he saw them wave at him from the top of the hill. Finn waved back and turned around, he was greeted by the sight of a smiling Amy, who was holding out a hand, urging Finn to take it. Finn grinned and took her hand. Amy began running, pulling Finn right behind her. Amy was laughing, and so was Finn. They kept laughing, but stopped as they were in front of a clear purple grass field. Finn looked around, and saw that most of the crystal council were stationed in a circle, not including Amy of course. Finn smiled as he saw Darrel, who waved at him from across the field. Finn waved back with a grin, and looked to his left. There he saw Jolene on her hind legs, eyes closed, like she was concentrating. 'Why does she always do that?' Finn asked inside his head as he remembered seeing Jolene always meditating/concentrating in her free time. She always looked like she had something heavy on her mind. Finn shrugged as he looked around some more. To the right of Jolene in the circle, was Tony. Tony waved at Finn. But Finn only responded with a nervous nod. Finn remembered his uhm, "exercises." Most of which consisted of Finn running around for six hours non stop. It also included Finn being chased by soldier dogs, who were trained to kill when they caught up to a target. So Finn, during his first two months of training, could often be seen running for his life while being chased by soldier dogs, most of them blood hounds. Finn shuddered at the unpleasant memories. He turned away from Tony and saw Phillip eyeing him suspiciously, but the black bear still had a smile on his face. He never trusted Finn, and was delighted at the thought of him finally leaving the crystal dimension. Phillip had also insisted in helping the council in preparing the portal for him. Though he was shocked and angry at Amy's decision on leaving with him, he still saw that Finn leaving was the top priority. Finn scowled at his smiling face and sighed, the bears never bothered training him or get to know him, so there was little he knew about them. Next to Phillip was Gary the rainicorn. Finn smiled as he waved at his friend/trainer. Of all the trainers Finn had met that year, Gary was the in the top three, he was second to Amy and just above Darrel. Namely because of his unorthodox learning regime for Finn, this included the following: First: Finn would be awakened at five o clock am. Then he would eat breakfast and freshen up. Then at six up to eleven o clock, Finn would be tutored about the different folklores and different magical items of the different dimensions. Then at eleven to one o clock pm, it was lunch time. Finn would often see different people from different dimensions hanging around Rainicorns, since the rainicorns, other then Amy and the birds, accommodated strangers with open arms. Plus the rainicorns had better living quarters then Amy's house and the birds. Amy just had one small cottage, while the bird would often poop anywhere, and there living quarters were cages hanging over five stories tall._

_Most of these different dimension folk were sent there by Key-pers and Door lords to prevent an imbalance of power in their dimensions. They were powerful, yes, in their own extent. But most of these folk yearn to go home, but they were always sent back their by Key-pers and Door lords. Most of these folk gathered at secluded spots on the giant floating crystals, carrying doors and keys, and burned them, which would explain the weekly black rising clouds in the different parts of the giant floating crystals._

_Back on topic, at one to seven o clock, Finn would be given magic training and field trips to the different parts of the crystal dimension. This is what Finn loved about Gary. Gary would always bring him to fight monsters, where he was handicapped by fighting; A. one handed. B. no sword, only magic. C. blindfolded. Or D. All of the above._

_Gary laughed his pants off as he watched Finn trying to bring down an earclops with D. But he would always step in if things got too tight._

_At seven to eight o clock, it was dinner time. After eating for thirty minutes, Finn would always go back down on the ground and meet up with Amy, so they can catch up or tell their adventures. And seeing as Finn was always fighting monsters, Finn had no shortage of adventures._

_Snapping back to reality, Finn saw that Amy was looking worriedly at him._

"_What's the matter Finn? You look like you're thinking, and you don't do that." Amy teased Finn half-jokingly, but her voice still had concern in them._

"_Oh me? Just thinking about the time I spent in this dimension, all the pleasant memories and junk. I should be asking you that question. Are you ok? I mean, you'll be leaving the people you know and love behind, doesn't that ma-" Before Finn could finish his sentence, Amy put a finger on his lips._

"_I thought I explained this to you before, I want to go with you. I don't have to worry about my friends here because I know they can take care of themselves. Besides, I can relegate my duties as the council head to Marty. He does all the work for me anyway." Amy said as she stuck her tongue out. Finn let out a small chuckle as he looked at Amy's face. Marty is then seen climbing up on Finn's shoulder and sighing._

"_I'm gonna miss this shoulder. Cause' now I have to fly around." Marty said with disappointment. Amy pouted as she looked at Marty._

"_Marty, don't go messing around with the council members, their only as good as their leader." Amy warned. Marty just laughed._

"_And you're telling me this why? You've been messing with them ever since you were elected council head. Besides, with you out of the way, the council will thrive!" Marty said jokingly. Amy let out a "Haha." In a very stoic voice, indicating that she did not like what he had said. Finn looked at the two, and felt a feeling of regret. Regret that Finn was taking Amy away from Marty, he felt like he was tearing away at two close friends. Marty saw his face darken and sighed._

"_Finn. We already said its ok, we don't care if we're far apart from each other. As long as she contacts us from time to time and is safe, we have no problems with her leaving for awhile." Marty said, trying to reassure Finn. Finn let out a sigh, but before he could respond to Marty, Amy spoke up._

"_Oh don't go moping, you know I hate it when you mope. Besides, with me around, you don't have to." Amy winked suggestively at Finn. Finn blushed at the wink, and sighed even deeper. He just couldn't get Amy sometimes._

_As Finn began walking towards the center of the circle that the council members formed, he heard several shouts come from behind them. He looked behind, and saw almost all the dogs from the dog kingdom had come to greet him farewell. Also some rainicorns were hovering just above them, with some of the other dimension folk on their backs, they were waving at them. Finn also saw the birds from the bird kingdom begin perching on the tree branches, while singing a song of farewell. Finn also saw some horses appear from behind the wood, they were carrying several items of merchandise. Finn sighed as he looked at the horses._

'_Merchants will be merchants I guess.' Finn thought. Finn noticed that the birds had no merchandise, but had come to greet him farewell only, the birds were not the type to sell items just because it fit the mood, no, they would rather sell quality items that people would use for a very long time. Finn smiled as he waved at them, who were all shouting "Good bye!" or "Farewell!" or even "Take care of her!" Finn blushed at the latter. He let out a nervous chuckle as he faced front again. Finn turned to Amy, who nodded at him. Amy turned to the council members with a nod, they all nodded back in understanding._

"_Ready?" Tony shouted out to the council members. Who all nodded in a yes. Marty flew in the air as he watched his two friends begin to hold hands._

"_You ready?" Finn asked Amy, who only chuckled._

"_Of course I'm ready." Amy replied with a half-smile. Finn smiled back. And then faced forward, looking at the forest. Amy then bowed her head down and sighed._

"_Hey Finn?" Amy began. Finn turned back to Amy._

"_Yeah?" Finn asked. His voice cracking a bit._

"_You'll protect me right? I mean, against anything I don't know about? I've never been to Ooo before. And, I am a little scared." Amy admitted. She hung her head down, and her long hair covered her face. Finn looked at Amy with a somber expression. Finn gripped Amy's hand tighter, and put his other hand over it. Placing it on his heart. Amy looked up, and she looked at Finn with green eyes watering. Finn gave her a reassuring smile._

"_Of course I will Amy. That you can be sure of. I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I'm by your side." Finn reassured, Amy smiled as she looked at his face. He had calmed her down a bit. Finn then noticed Tony walking towards him with a frown. He stopped in front of the two and looked at their hands. They looked at him with confusion, before they looked at what he was looking at, they immediately let go of each other's hands and blushed. Amy put her hands behind her and looked away. While Finn placing his hands behind his head and whistling. Tony smirked, but the smirk reverted to a frown._

"_Due to the lack of magical energies from the council members. We can only send both of you to the key dimension. From there, the key-pers and door lords will guide you through the different dimensions and send you to Ooo. We have already contacted Aira. He said he will be waiting for you two in his castle." Tony said. Amy let out a sigh of relief, and nodded at Tony. Finn however, looked at him in confusion._

"_Oh, sorry. His castle is shaped like a giant key. You couldn't miss it." Tony said as he turned his back on them and began walking back to his position. Finn turned back to Amy, who in turn looked back at Finn. Finn smiled, and said._

"_Looks like it'll be a new experience for both of us." Finn said. Amy nodded with a smile. They began holding hands again, and soon heard the chanting of the council members._

"_Mittimus ad duas claves ostiorum. Inter nos mundus eos et volunt evangelizare." The council members chanted in Latin. Finn raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. He then bowed down, while taking one last look at Amy. Soon, the ground they were standing on began shaking, and black and white lines began appearing. These black and white lines began circling both Amy and Finn, and soon, the ground they were standing on looked like a whirlpool of black and white. More so because of whirlpool began spinning. Finn and Amy began melting into the whirlpool, their bodies disappearing._

"_See you guys. Best of luck." Marty shouted as their bodies finally disappeared in the ground._

**XxX**

The giant invisible screen faded black as it showed Finn's last moments in the crystal dimension. Everyone had their jaws open at Finn's memories. He had gone through rigorous training to help the people in Ooo. He had sacrificed so much to help them. Though the memories were unclear and cut in between to prevent them from learning the whole truth. There were several suggestions as to what Finn was trying to prevent them from learning. It was still a bit hazy though. Finn wiped the tears he had silently been shedding during the whole memory. Finn's eyes were red, but no one seemed to notice this. Finn walked up to the front of the crowd of royalty and coughed.

"I will tell you now why I asked you all to be here. I asked you all to be here, to tell you that Finn the human is no longer allied with any of your kingdoms." Finn announced. Everyone paled at what he had said. The giant eye named Hector re-opened and looked at the faces of the people. He chuckled a bit, before calming down, as his chuckling shook the white ground. The first to recover from shock was the ice king.

"What do you mean I'm not a true wizard? I have very powerful powers you know!" The ice king exclaimed. Finn face palmed, it was obvious that the ice king still had his annoying side. Finn sighed as he moved over to the ice king, then pushed his shoulders down gently to make him sit on the white ground again. After this, Finn moved back in front of the crowd.

"Any real questions?" Finn asked. Bubblegum raised her hand. Finn began sweating as he pointed to her and motioned for her to ask. Bubblegum stood up from her sitting position. Everyone looked at her. She had a serious face on, meaning that she means business.

"Why?" She asked. Finn looked at her confusedly.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked. Bubblegum coughed as she reiterated her question.

"Why everyone? Most of the kingdoms of Ooo will probably fight for you. They owed you so much from before. Wouldn't you want to have an army to help you in your troubles?" Bubblegum reiterated. Finn just sighed. He looked away from the crowd. As he looked away, the white room began fading away. Hector the eye looked at Finn and let out an eye smile.

"See you later Master. I do hope you come more often, it is tedious to talk with Joe." Hector's deep voice sounded through the now disappearing white room. After five seconds of fading, the room reverted back to the front yard of Finn the human's tree fort. Finn turned his back to the crowd and let out a sigh.

"It's what they want you to do. To go to war with me, so they have a valid reason to invade your kingdoms and take over. I've seen things like this before. And I don't want to see an entire continent fall like that." Finn said, his voice strained. Everyone looked at Finn with confusion.

"Then why don'y you show us the me-" Before Bubblegum could finish her sentence. Finn spoke up.

"No. That is one of the worst memories I have, it is gruesome and might change your opinions on me entirely. I would rather you see me like this right now, then see me when that happened." Finn's voice final and strong. He had clenched his fist at the thought of replaying that memory. Everyone was speechless at what he had just said.

'_Is he really the same Finn?_' Was what Bubblegum and most people in the crowd thought. Marceline began floating up. She spoke up.

"Well frankly, I don't care. You're a friend Finn. And I don't want to see you suffer when we just watch. I'll help you no matter what." Marceline said with finality. Most people nodded and began gaining courage.

"Yeah! We don't care! We can take them on no problems!" Ghost princess shouted in the crowd.

"Yeah Finn. We can crush them like insects!" Muscle princess shouted, her deep voice booming. Finn turned around, his eyes closed. He sighed as he opened them and looked at the crowd that was smiling at him. Jake had made his way next to Finn and looked at the crowd with him. Flame princess and Flambo fidgeted, but Flambo spoke up.

"Yo's Finn!" He shouted to Finn. Everyone turned to Flambo and Flame princess. Flambo let out a sigh, before he let the princess speak up.

"I'm sorry Finn. But the Flame kingdom cannot support you in this endeavor. We cannot simply declare war with the gem kingdom. Namely because we cannot harm them. They are resistant to our flames and they would not take kindly to us siding with their enemies. I speak for the whole of the fire kingdom when I say this, the fire kingdom will remain neutral in this war." Flame princess declared. Everyone looked at her in shock. Finn however smiled at her.

"I must say thank you Flame princess. You have done the right move. As for the others, I'm sorry. We will not change our minds about this. Me and Jake are no longer allied with any of you." Finn said with finality. Everyone voiced there objections, but Finn would take none of it.

"The reasons are simple. First, the gem kingdom people have hard skin that is resistant to metals. Which means no ordinary sword can harm them. Second, the gem kingdom people also seem to have an affinity to magic. Which means most of them are true wizards, meaning that they are possibly stronger then most wizards here. And lastly, this is my fight. I will not have others fighting a war that is meant for me. I will not have the blood of innocents and the blood of forced soldiers on my hands." Finn explained. Everyone was speechless at his dark yet somber tone. They had never had something this big happen before, and the prospect of having a war in their continent clouded their judgment. They were merely excited at the fact they could show off their military might.

Finn looked at the faces of the royal members of Ooo. He stopped as he saw Bubblegum. He walked towards her, then stopped in front of her. Bubblegum looked at Finn, her eyes watering. But before she could say anything. Finn reached up to his hair and pulled out a piece.

"I never gave a piece of my hair right? Here, take it and begin aging again." Finn said with a smile as he put a golden hair strand in Bubblegum's hand. Bubblegum looked down at the hair piece, but before she could say thank you, Finn was walking back to his spot. Beemo and NEPTR were next to him now. Being carried by Jake. Finn stopped walking as Marceline floated in front of him. Her hands on her hips.

"Finn, you don't have to do this alone. What happened in the past stays in the past. I won't stop trying to convince you. So I'll stay by your side and fight for you, even if you don't want me too. Besides, I can't let you die before you explain if Amy was your girlfriend or not. I might just hunt her down and convince her to break up with you." Marceline said playfully. Finn however, had a stoic expression.

"Marcy. Take care. Take care of PB too. Don't let anything happen to you or her." Finn said as he walked past a frowning Marceline.

Finn had stopped in front of Jake, who was holding Beemo and NEPTR. He turned around once more, and faced the crowd.

"See you guys whenever!" Finn shouted as a giant plum of white smoke enveloped the four. After a few seconds of coughing and waving of hands, everyone looked at where Finn and Jake were standing. And saw that they were gone.

**XxX**

**FINALLY! I finally finished this chapter! Man! Writers block really hurts now. But anyway, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I tried to make Amy a bit of a random person like Finn, one moment she's wacky, the next she's just a plain old girl. Anyways, about the IV-Masunurin thing. Its just a shout out to my classmates that MIGHT be reading this. Though I hope not. As I'm too embarrassed to talk about my writing. I don't really consider myself a good writer, but more of a writer that just writes what he imagines. This sort of helps me because I'm usually quiet in class and at home and just think of stories, some I write down. Also, The Yorphet tree and Herodi will play major roles later in my story. So make sure you remember them. Anyways. Review! Hope you like it! C.O.Y.L Out! Peace!**

**Ps. IV-Masunurin St. mary's Qc. ;)**


End file.
